The Murderer Scholastic
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Una de las alumnas más populares del instituto resulta ser una asesina de sangre fría a pesar de sus cambios de humor la gente sigue viendola como la chica perfecta pero... ¿que pasara si uno de sus fans se convierte en el tiro de la jovencita? ¿podra él conseguir evitar una muerte segura? Los polis le siguen la pista ¿atraparan a Amy antes de su asesinato? Lee
1. Un Nuevo Juguete

**Hola soy Noah The Hedgehog y os traigo otro fic, este esta siendo escrito ahora mismo, va sobre Tails y Amy, tambien es de crimen y asesinos, no es Tailsamy, tampoco un Sonamy (****_eso a mi hasta se me hace raro, pues soy una Sonamy FAN)_**** es un Shadamy para ser exactos, pero casi no hay romance, es más amistad y crimen, puesto que los que cuentan la historia solo son Amy y Tails, hay algunas escenas de lemmon, pero no me he esforzado mucho, no me apetece redactar con detalle, por asi decirlo, bueno, el caso, que va de la amistad y cuando cuenta Amy sale algo de Jetave y Silaze o si no un Scourglaze, pero ya veréis más adelante que es lo que pasa J**

**EMPIEZO EL FIC:**

**Un Nuevo Juguete**

Se levanto lentamente, hoy tenía un examen final, las clases tocaban a su fin le quedaba un curso y no entendía porque debía ir al instituto, ella ya trabajaba y a decir verdad tenía un novio perfecto, mucho dinero y satisfacción en su trabajo.

Intento levantarse pero alguien la agarraba muy fuerte, pero a la vez suave, se giro y vio a un erizo negro abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, le miro con una carita inocente y con sus manos separo las del erizo de su cuerpo, se levanto y cogió su ropa y el maquillaje, salió de la habitación con sigilo para ir al baño, se ducho y al acabar se vistió, leguins vaqueros y un jersey largo azul oscuro y negro, unas botas negras con bisutería gris y un fular rosa y negro. Se maquillo un poco, sombra de ojos, la raya, un poco de polvo para escurecer la piel y rímel.

Cogió su mochila, no le hacia ilusión irse, cogió una tostada y se fue de allí a toda pastilla.

Camino por las calles, con la mochila repleta de libros, pesaba bastante, cualquier otra persona se habría caído, pero ella cargaba con cosas más pesadas, una risa maligna al ver aquel callejón salió de su boca, allí acorralo a su victima del otro día, el dueño de la empresa "Corporation Therdy".

Siguió caminando a su paso y por fin llego, llego a aquel lugar al que todos llaman "el mejor instituto de la ciudad" soltó una risa burlona ante ese pensamiento, nadie la miro raro, puesto que era la más popular de allí y si se reía se reían con ella, incluso si se burlaba de alguien.

-Hola Amy- saludaron algunos estudiantes, Amy los miro, soltó un "Tsk" y siguió andando sin contestar.

Se sento a esperar a su panda, como siempre llegaban tarde, suspiro nuevamente, odiaba que la hiciesen esperar… bueno odiaba muchas cosas, pero esa era una muy importante para no ganarte una ostia de ella.

Un erizo plateado, parecía querer hablar con ella, suspiro y lo vio de pies a cabeza, el erizo plateado vestía una camiseta naranja, con una chaqueta de chándal, unos vaqueros y unos tenis adidas, soltó un tsk, al ver que era Silver The Hedgehog, el chico que tartamudeaba al hablarla, cosa que odiaba, ya que no le entendía bien y tenia que encajar las palabras y eso era mucho para ella, llámala vaga pero asi es ella.

Silver estaba en frente pero solo se rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda, como signo de vergüenza y timidez, resoplo y le miro a los ojos, pudo ver a Sonic, el erizo que tan bien le caia y el zorrito Miles Prower, el cerebrito que se le declaro hace un mes o asi, le observaban atentamente, ella perdió la paciencia, se levanto y se aproximo a el quedando a unos centímetros, casi rozando sus labios con los del erizo plateado, se ruborizo, ella se separo y rio burlonamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándole con desdén -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de nuevo, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el banco.

-Yo…. que… quería …pe… ped… irt… e… sa… salir…. ¿tu… tu…quie…res…?- pregunto, estresándola con su tartamudeo, le miro de pies a cabeza, se levanto y hizo un giro sobre si misma, puso sus manos en las caderas haciendo que el erizo se ruborizase más.

-¿Te parece… que encajamos?- pregunto mirándolo –Soy atrevida, pandillera y además de eso con mala leche, odio el tartamudeo porque no logro entenderlo de inmediato y tengo que pensar mucho, por si no lo sabias tu tartamudeas cuando estas conmigo y tartamudearas si te digo que si, lo siento pero no, prefiero que cures ese nerviosismo, si no me pondré nerviosa yo y mala ostia en seguida- se sento de nuevo, le guiño un ojo –Pero, seremos amigos- sonrio haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Va…vale-

Se aproximo a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que todos vieran la escena y los chicos se pusieran celosos y de mal humor.

-Cura tu nerviosismo y hablaremos, chao cielo-

Se fue de allí con una sonrisa burlona y aguantando la gracia por respeto, se reiría después con Wave. A Blaze le gustaba Silver en parte lo rechazo por eso, luego por que le dan ganas de abofetearlo y matarlo y lo mas importante que ella AMA A SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, SU NOVIO, SOLO A EL Y ESE ERIZO NO ES SHADOW ASI QUE, QUE SE TIRE DESDE UN PUENTE.

El erizo plateado llego, ruborizado al máximo tocándose la mejilla que aquella eriza rosa tan guapa, popular y PERFECTA había besado.

-¿Te ha rechazado no?- pregunto Tails.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Silver mirándolo ruborizado aun.

-Te lo dije, cuando me declare, me rechazo porque era muy joven y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero vosotros no me creísteis- cuestiono Tails, con mala cara.

El erizo azul, llamado Sonic, uno de los mas populares y guapos del instituto, tenia una sonrisa burlona con las manos tras la nuca, rio un poco y hablo.

-Ahora es mi turno, conquistare a la Rose- dijo riendo.

-Buena suerte…- dijo Tails.

-Esta tan buena, es perfecta, ¡aahhh! Que será liarse con ella- sonrio al pensar en besarla en los labios.

-Despierta, que va a ser mi chica- dijo Sonic a Silver.

Tails puso mala cara ante eso y se fue de allí, dejando a los erizos confusos.

Estaba harto, Amy por aquí, Amy por allá y Amy por el cielo, a el tambien le gustaba aquella eriza rosa, pero ella lo rechazo y no era para pasarse hablando todo el rato de ella, existían otras cosas para hablar aunque en su mente solo estuviese esa eriza rosa. Las palabras de Amy vinieron a su mente:

_Lo siento, Miles, pero tengo 16 años tu 12 años, hay diferencia, pero a lo mejor cuando seas mas mayor si sigues queriendo… Una recompensa por este cumplido._

Se toco la mejilla que le beso aquel dia, se sonrojo, cuando se lo conto a sus amigos, todos dijeron que no hacia falta mentir, ¿tan difícil era de creer?, resoplo…

Suspiro y fue hasta tu taquilla, si era pequeño pero ahora tenia 13 años, recién cumplidos hace unos días, unos 3 o asi… y ella… buff, se rayaba bastante por ella, pero ella pasaba bastante de los chicos, cuando se le declaraban buscaba pegas y los rechazaba con tacto y a algunos con tono borde y palabras hirientes.

Llego a su taquilla y la vio, a Amy depositando sus libros con la compañía de una golondrina morada, llamada Wave, ella estaba siempre con Wave se llevaban de maravilla, incluso mejor que con Blaze que le parecía que encajaba mejor con ella, resoplo, pero no dijo nada.

Cerro los ojos esperando un _¡Hola, Miles! _de su parte, pero no llego, aunque el sabia que nunca llegaría, resoplo con fastidio cuando Wave y Amy pasaron sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, supuso que irían a su rincón, donde varias veces Jet y Amy se liaron, pero eso es agua pasada, ya que Jet tontea con Wave, suspiro, que suerte tenían los Chaotix, compuesto por: Vector, Charmy, Espio y Jet, por estar con ella y que decir de Wave y Blaze quienes sabían todo de esa eriza rosa que lo tenia loco de amor…

Aunque fuese pandillera, tambien era animadora, había entrado a petición de varios alumnos y la que lo logro fue Blaze quien es la suplente de Sally, la capitana de las animadoras, ella sobresale en los exámenes prácticos, tiene flexibilidad, agilidad, rapidez y fuerza y en sus exámenes teóricos, es desastrosa, sus notas son todas 5 y algún que otro 6, ella misma admite que no estudia nada y no presta atención, pensó en la descripción que daban todos.

Amy Rose es preciosa, pelo rosa chicle que le da un toque encantador, cuerpo perfecto, talla de sujetador 115 (lo miraron cuando ella estaba en atletismo en su bolsa), cintura perfecta, culo bien puesto, es alta, medirá uno con sesenta y cinco, bastante alta para ser chica y además de eso es simpatica pero a la vez puede ser tu peor enemiga si le caes mal.

Hoy se fijo que estaba guapa, con aquellos leguins vaqueros que sobresaltaban su culo, se ruborizo pero que mas daba nadie le había visto, su jersey azul con algunos tonos negros y una especie de pinchitos en los hombros le daban un toque chic y de una persona bastante… no se como una pandillera por asi decirlo y se notaba que llevaba una básica negra que combinaba con sus botas del mismo color.

Recordó claramente como se enamoro de ella, fue amor a primera vista, ese dia Amy tenia un buen estado de animo un dia de simpatía para todos, sin querer chocaron, le ayudo a recoger los papeles y el se perdió en sus ojos, ella le pidió los papeles que llevaba, ya que el se había quedado mirándola sin entregarle los folios, cuando se dio cuenta se los entrego avergonzado y ella rio, su risa le pareció lo mas bonito que oyó, se presentaron y le deseo suerte en su dia, aunque su felicidad duro poco porque la pillo con Jet metiéndose mano.

Se entristeció, al oírla gritar a Sally que era insoportable, le parecía un cambio en Amy ya que siempre fue dulce, hasta que sus padres murieron hace unos 2 años, empezó con sus ataques de furia incontenible, en eso sonó el timbre, hoy tenia biología a primera, ARGH, se sentaba con Jet y Charmy que eran unos pesados integrales, Jet se metía con el por todo lo que decía o hacia y Charmy le pedía los ejercicios y preguntaba todo lo que hacia.

Se sento y vio llegar a Jet y Charmy, que empezaron a picarle, estaba seguro de que se ponían de acuerdo.

Oyó jadeos y suspiros y la vio, correr hacia ellos, muy molesta.

-JET CABRÓN DEVUELVEMELO YA- grito.

Jet saco aquella foto de Amy en bikini y dibujo una sonrisa pervertida, Tails no pudo apartar su vista de la foto… se avergonzó y bajo la cabeza en señal de "perdón y arrepentimiento" ella le sonrio.

-Vaya Rose, yo quiero meterte mano- dijo Jet con tono burlón.

-JET, CALLA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE META UNA OSTIA- grito cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de asesina psicópata.

-vale, vale… no me des- se quejo Jet al sentir que su mano se transformaba en un puño.

Amy desvió su vista de Jet a Tails, quien se volvió a ruborizar.

Rio ante su reacción ¿le parecería divertido? –Te compadezco Miles- dijo con una sonrisa de compasión, el la miro confuso –Tener que aguantar a Jet y Charmy… uff… aunque cualquiera es mejor que la ardilla bragas sueltas- señalo a Sally y echo una risa con un grito de Sally de molestia, que solo ocasiono risa en la eriza rosa. Miro a Charmy –Pórtate bien, Chars, Jet… compórtate como una persona y- hizo una pausa y giro su mirada a Tails que se perdió en sus ojos jades –Miles, buena suerte.

Se fue de allí hasta su sitio en el que le pego una bofetada a Sally que callo al suelo, ella la miro con una cara de burla y asesina, y luego se sento.

Tails sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, Amy….Amy Rose le había hablado con el, le había deseado buena suerte. A EL, no a Sonic a EL. Sonrio y se animo al completo, sin importar los comentarios de Jet y Charmy, no los escuchaba solo hoy sus hermosas palabras dirigidas a el, sonrio y continuo esperando a su clase libre.

Se dirigió a la cafetería esperando a que sus amigas y amigos lo viesen feliz, le daba igual que no le creyesen el estaba tan feliz, que si le insultaban reiría.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un zumo de naranja y unas patatas onduladas de jamón. Se sento en su típica mesa esperando a que sus amigas Marine y Cream pidiesen sus bebidas o comidas y hablar, Silver se sento a su lado con una sonrisa y espero callado hasta que llegaran esas dos.

Empezaron hablar de la Rotermeller, la estúpida esa, su apodo Rotermeller claro, ella se llamaba Candela una estúpida profesora que puso 30 ejercicios para el dia siguiente y eran largos… pero unos minutos después empezaron a hablar de "la panda" la pandilla de Amy, las chicas se quejaban y Silver y Tails la defendían, a Amy y Blaze, a Wave no tanto ya que ella trataba fríamente a todos y los demás en fin…

-Esa pelo chicle, y la minina son insoportables se creen dios- dijo con tono de maldad Marine –Sonic ha pasado de mi por esa pelo chicle-

-Oye, ella es simpatica y esta buena- defendió Silver.

-SOLO OS FIJAIS EN QUE USA LA 115- protesto Cream como con tristeza.

-NO- grito Tails. –Ella es muy maja y buena persona- dijo sonriendo.

Pocos minutos después vimos a Wave y Blaze juntas cogiendo unas regalices de sandia, sonrieron las dos y las mordieron al mismo tiempo, Wave le saco la lengua y se rieron, las dos se fueron de allí, seguidas por dos perritos falderos.

El timbre sonó, ahora tenían educación física, se vistieron y esperaron al tardón de Sonic quien tenia una horda de chicas detrás, todas se lanzaron a decir lo guapo que estaba, excepto las chachis, Blaze, Wave y Amy, quienes iban a su rumbo con los chicos atrás de ellas, vio como Sonic desvió la mirada de Sally quien lo sujetaba por un brazo para que le hiciese caso, el miro a Amy llevaba una básica que le hacia notar su exitoso cuerpo y los pantalones cortos grises que la hacían una piernas bonitas, los chicos empezaron a silbar y decir cosas como.

-NENA TE MENEAS COMO UN FLAN-

-Uff tu madre debió ser pastelera porque un bombón como tu no lo hace cualquiera-

-Nena, eres como un tsunami, ARRASAS.

Ella dibujo una mueca de asco y siguió caminando agarrando la mano de Blaze y tocando palmas mientras.

Sonic se acerco a Amy quien se paro al verle, al igual que el resto.

-Vaya Rose, estas muy guapa hoy, ¿te lo han dicho?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, pero me alegro de que lo hayas echo, tu tambien estas muy guapo The Hedgehog- le guiño un ojo y volvió a su semblante serio, siguiendo caminando seguido de los demás, sin mirar a Sonic ni a nadie más solo hasta aquel sitio de las gradas, Sonic se giro hacia Silver y Tails y hizo una pose de victoria que era un poco arrogante, Tails se deprimió al oir el cumplido de Amy a Sonic y desvió la mirada al suelo.

El profesor los puso a correr unas cuantas vueltas, las chicas iban todas de ultimas, excepto Amy quien se coloco a la altura de Sonic y Silver los primeros, acelero un poco sonrio como si estuviese escapando de la policía y los supero, dando una vuelta mas que todos, estiraron un poco, y hicieron un juego para acabar de calentar con pelotas.

-PARA ENTRAR EN EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL, PRESENTENSE- grito el profesor de educación física.

Tails se quedo mirando a Amy quien estaba como ida, como si no escuchase los "entro en el equipo para poder estar cerca de ti, animadora" las sonrisas, los guiños, hasta que llego Jet quien traqueteo a Rose, que le golpeo con fuerza.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- pregunto molesta.

-Que entro en el equipo por ti Rose- dijo confiado y en un tono galán.

Note como si estuviese aguantando la risa, hasta que Wave se echo a reir, Blaze miraba a Silver, lo pude notar, pero al oir a Wave reir histéricamente, desvió la mirada a ella.

-¿TÚ? Pero si eres un patán- rio de nuevo –no cogerás ni el balón, asi que un gol, complicado- rio más fuerte.

Jet puso una expresión de molestia y Amy rio tambien, acompañada de Blaze.

Jet se fue molesto al campo sin decir nada un poco herido en el orgullo pero feliz.

-Amy- la llamo Sonic, volvió a mirarle molesto, su amigo tenia a Amy en su palma y eso a el le fastidiaba bastante.

Amy parecía estar en un trance, seria sin saber que decía la multitud, como si no estuviese hay mentalmente, Sonic le toco el hombro, haciendo que reaccionase molesta, supongo que sus pensamientos eran importantes, hasta que vio a un erizo azul con una sonrisa arrogante y dulce, sonrio con dulzura.

-Amy- la llamo de nuevo.

-¿Si, Sonic?- pregunto con una risita.

-voy ha hacer la prueba solo por ti, para estar contigo- le guiño un ojo.

-Que bien, ojala pases- dijo sonriéndole.

-Si ojala, Rose- se fue de allí, hasta donde estaban los demás con los vítores de las chicas.

Cuando Sonic se fue, Wave, Blaze y Amy se sentaron en frente de Tails, justo delante de el, pensó con fastidio. Ahora tendría que oir a sus amigas hablar de cómo Sonic la trataba y que tenia que declarársele o cosas asi.

Tails resoplo, pensó en cambiarse de sitio, pero… al otro lado estaban Bunnie, Cosmo y una zorrita llamada Melany hablando de Sonic y luego estaban las que no destacaban mucho como Mina y Sharandi.

-¿Miles, no te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Amy.

Tails la miro, asombrado, ella hablando con el, las esperanzas volvieron, aunque un sonrojo se apodero de el.

-Bueno, no me gusta porque no se me da bien, soy un manta- dijo nervioso y aun ruborizado.

-Estarías muy mono con el uniforme de futbol- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y embriagadora.

Cosa que hizo ruborizarle más.

-¿De…de…verdad?- pregunto sin creer lo que oía.

-Claro- dibujo una sonrisa más bonita que la anterior.

Tails se volvió rojo.

-Chica, para- dijo Blaze entre risas al notarlo.

-Amy, deja de ser tan amable y deja de tontear, porque este esta toh rojo- rio con malicia Wave.

-¿ah?- dijo mirándolas sin entender.

Tails se intento tranquilizar, mientras todos los chicos, cuando hacían algo notable, decían "va por ti Rose", suspiraba constantemente al oírlos, hasta que algo interrumpió el partido.

-DISCULPAD- grito Storm el director del instituto.

Todos pararon, sus actividades, quedando en un silencio notable, algo que se ve pocas veces.

Se acerco a donde estaba el profesor de educación física y se fue después de decirle algo.

-Amelia Rose, tu tio ha venido a buscarte-

Las pupilas de Amy se contrajeron como si tuviese miedo, luego dibujo una sonrisa de una asesina, que a Tails le hizo un escalofrío.

Amy se levanto cogió las llaves de clase y se despidió de sus amigos, unos minutos después, vino para dejar la llave. Cambiada con la ropa que llevaba antes.

Salió del instituto, al principio le dio miedo, que la poli los descubriese, ya que era muy raro que la llamaran en el instituto. Sonrio tétricamente, Rouge y Coffep las dos policías estaban detrás de Shadow y no iba a permitir que lo cogiesen el era su apoyo su forma de seguir, Rouge le pareció arrogante y una envidiosa cuando la entrevistaron por culpa de aquel accidente en su pasado, aquel accidente de hace 2 años y Coffep maja para ser una poli tan insistente no aparenta lo que es.

Vio a su novio en su extreme gear, se puso el casco rosa y negro que siempre le daba el, se lo puso y se aferro a el, estaba cansada de todos los idiotas que la molestaban, sintió la gran velocidad a la que iban, debía ser importante. Cerro los ojos y exhalo un suspiro, se aferro mas a el, sin decir nada.

Llegaron al almacén de la compañía, de su jefe Eggman Computers Centre. Amy suspiro, se bajo de allí, quitándose el casco, dejando ver sus púas alborotadas por el aire, se acerco al espejo de la moto y se las coloco.

Se dirigió al erizo negro quien la miraba atentamente, sonrio al verlo y le miro intensamente con una pasión que se hacia notar, el hizo lo mismo.

-Que ven mis ojos, Shadow The Hedgehog se ha levantado a las 11 y media, si que has madrugado- rio haciendo que el erizo negro sonriese, sabia que le encantaba verla animada.

-Bueno, todo puede cambiar, aunque no se que ha pasado para que nos hayan llamado- indico el erizo negro, agarrando su cintura y besándola en los labios.

-ay, te amo- le beso de nuevo, encolgándose en el –Cuando acabemos quiero que me hagas lo que quieras- indico picara.

-Si quieres- la beso de nuevo, casi sin controlarse.

-Espera…- suspiro y se bajo de el –Egg nos necesita. Luego- indico con una sonrisa pervertida.

Le beso y entro lentamente, antes de entrar se aferro a su cuello, el la abrazo y le lamio la mejilla, graciosamente.

-Jejeje- rio y entro lentamente.

-¿Y Wave y Blaze y Jet?- pregunto Eggman al ver a la eriza rosa sola con el erizo negro.

-Si tienes una misión solo dímela, yo se la comunicare.

-Amy- dijo Scourge como saludo.

-Hola chico- sonrio.

-Empecemos, Shadow y Scourge iréis por todas las esmeraldas del caos, Blaze y Wave irán a por las esmeraldas del sol, que se han distribuido por todo este continente, Jet ira a causar estragos para que estén a rebosar de trabajo los policías, y tu, Amelia, tienes un nuevo juguete.

-UN JUGUETE- exclamo encantada.

-¿Ella puede matar?- pregunto un poco molesto Scourge.

-Sí, pero primero deberás ganarte al juguete- dijo Eggman con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo levantándose.

-Gánate su confianza, pídele que te ayude con estos planos y luego mátalo-

-¿UUH?-

-Eso mismo- dijo Eggman al ver su cara confusa y molesta.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO, ¿Por qué no lo hace Wave?- dijo Amy molesta, odiaba hacer eso de hacerles creer que se tienen confianza y lo peor, es que iba a ser un chapón/genio y eso le haría menos gracia.

-NO CUESTIONES MIS ORDENES- grito molesto. –LO HARAS Y PUNTO, POR ENCIMA QUE TE DOY UN JUGUETE-

-Tsk- replico no muy convencida.

-Su nombre es Miles Prower, genio de tu instituto, tu nuevo juguete.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 1, espero que os haya gustado. Es el capitulo más largo que va a tener este fic.**

**En total son 24 capítulos y los he hecho bastante cortos a decir verdad.**

**Se despide Noah The Hedgehog eriza de agua y aire, **

**Un beso, DEJADME REVIEW.**


	2. No Tengo Corazón, Cumplo Ordenes

**El segundo capitulo es más corto en duración pero a mi me gusta mucho como expresa sus sentimientos Amy en este, parece que va recobrando su… mierda os lo estoy contando, leed… jajajaja Venga un saludo de Noah la eriza(;**

**No Tengo Corazón, Cumplo Ordenes**

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, Miles Prower, el zorrito de 13 años, no, no puede ser, si fuese un viejo, pero a el le queda mucho por delante, una vida nueva, una vida entera, ser un científico, VIVIR SIN PREOCUPACIONES. El estaba enamorado de ella, ella lo sabia, por eso le daba pena matar a un fan, cerro sus ojos porque se sintió tan mal, ¿porque quería dejarle vivo? … suspiro, ella era una asesina sin corazón, sentir pena o tener sentimientos era solo… solo era, UNA DEBILIDAD, una debilidad, no debía sentir eso, ella solo tenia que ser fría, calculadora y sin dejar pistas, la mejor, era una asesina sin corazón, solo cumple ordenes, ya lo decidió, abrió sus ojos de golpe, noto como la observaban, cuando le daban un juguete ella sonreía al saber su nombre, ella sintió sus miradas, forzó una sonrisa.

-Bien- se levanto y salió de allí, sin importar, el que, el cuando y el porque, ni siquiera había acabado la reunión, pero no le importo, puso cara de tristeza y recordó por que se hizo asesina.

-ARGH- grito molesta.

Fue a donde estaba la extreme gear de Shadow cogió el casco que el le daba siempre y subió a la suya.

-Soy una asesina, no importa que sea un crio, acabare con el, al igual que los cientos de personas que he matado, en estos 2 años- sonrio malignamente.

Poco después, cerro sus ojos, ¿ella de verdad no tenia corazón? ¿De verdad había matado? Por un momento reacciono su antigua yo, abrió los ojos con fuerza.

–SOY UNA PUTA ASESINA- grito soltando lágrimas. Arranco la moto y se fue lejos del almacén.

Se fue de allí a su piso, aunque era el de Shadow ella no tenia por que encontrarse con el, podía estar entrenando todo el tiempo, esbozo una sonrisa amarga por las lagrimas que recorrían su cara y se bajo al llegar a su casa.

-Una asesina, eso es lo que soy…- dijo.

Siguió su camino hasta su casa, pudo ver a Tails y Sonic, tenía que cumplir la misión de ganarse su confianza, pero, simplemente no pudo y acelero más al verle.

Estaba furiosa, incontrolablemente furiosa, se bajo de la moto y entro en su casa, decidida.

"Vaya juguete" pensó hastiada.

Se dirigió al salón a investigar sobre su nuevo juguete, tenía contraseña el ordenador, estaba cifrado para los jaquers.

Apareció aquel cuadrito

Pasword: _AmeliaRoseTheHedgehog113_

Rio un poco, le gustaba que Shadow, le dijese que era todo en su vida y ver que formulaba en su contraseña, si le gustaba mucho.

Entro en el perfil Amy y cuando estaba en el escritorio del portátil con el ratón pulso la aplicación que Eggman le había instalado: The Register Of World, ese programa era el registro de todas las personas del mundo, nombre, apellidos, enfermedades, alergias, vivienda, edad, fecha de nacimiento y todo eso.

Le dio a buscar y puso "Miles Prower" vio su expediente, sonrrio al ver la foto, salía adorable, rio un poco y luego le miro de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza, "ES TU VICTIMA AMELIA, TU VICTIMA, NO ES MONO, ES SOLO UN JUGUETE QUE ACABARA EN EL CEMENTERIO" pensó.

Amy acaricio la pantalla y en su mente pidió perdón.

Se levanto al ver que se estaba comportando como hace dos años, se sujeto la cabeza y rompió un jarrón, luego de eso recogió los pedazos y barrio los pedazos a la basura. Sintió como Shadow subía, Amy no se lo pensó dos veces y salto por la ventana, callendo encima de un coche, quedo un poco abollado, pero no le importo, salto y se dirigió a su extreme gear, Amy no quería pagarlas con Shadow, por eso con su reloj observo que Shade The Equidna quien poseía las esmeraldas del caos, bueno tenia solo 2, se fue hasta la mansión sin nada que decir a Eggman, necesitaba hacerle pagar a alguien sus problemas y a Shadow no se los haría pagar. Llego a la mansión y se situó en la parte de atrás.

Se coló escalando aquella verja, salto y subió por un rosal, clavándose las espinas de las rosas, pero no dijo más que un tsk.

Miro a su alrededor, la habitación de Shade, se metió a dentro y se metió debajo de la cama, se coloco las gafas de aviador y un gorro para tapar sus púas, sonrio tétricamente, alguien pagaría que ella tuviese que matar a Miles. Oyó a Shade canturreando, levanto la colcha un poco y la vio llevaba una toalla en el pelo y otra tapando su cuerpo.

Salió rodando en silencio y saco su 8 milímetros, vio como Shade se sentaba en una silla y se quitaba la toalla del pelo, se levanto sin hacer ruido, para su suerte, a Shade le callo una evilla, Amy aprovecho esto y situó su pistola en un lugar cercano a donde cuando se levantase le batiese en la cara y eso paso, se levanto y choco contra algo de metal, giro su cabeza y vio a Amy quien tenia una sonrisa.

-¿Qui-quien…eres?- pregunto al ver que la apuntaba.

-Tu peor pesadilla, tú pagaras mi cabreo.

Shade emitió un grito de terror, pero Amy se enfureció y le disparo en la pierna, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y sonrio al ver la cara de dolor de la equidna.

-Nos divertiremos- sonrio con maldad viendo su cara de terror.

Vio como ella se arrastraba para llegar al baño.

Rio como una perturbada.

-¿Piensas que vas a poder escapar de mi, que no estoy herida?- pregunto curiosa.

La equidna pulso la alarma de su cuarto, que posiblemente avisase a la policía, le disparo de nuevo, pero esta vez en el brazo impidiendo que se moviese.

-Aahhh….- grito de dolor, la equidna.

-Mira no juegues conmigo porque en dos segundos te mato- dijo seria.

-Todos vienen a por mi… ¿Qué he hecho yo…?- pregunto llorando tapando su cara.

Amy se quedo quieta y callada, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, recordando esas mismas palabras salir de ella, entonces su objetivo volvió a su mente, cerro sus ojos, muy molesta, tan molesta que no pudo decir mas que tsk.

Rompió la cómoda de madera de roble, y Shade se asusto más, la madera de roble es muy dura y ella la había roto solo haciendo un puño y extendiendo su brazo con molestia.

-Pagaras…-

Amy disparo a la cabeza de Shade y luego de eso la vio yacer muerta sangrando mucho.

Sonrio tétricamente.

-Tu premio es morir en mis manos y no morir en las de Scourge, el te violaría y te acuchillaría en zonas que no te matasen y que sufrieras el dolor, pero bueno, gracias a ti he recordado mi propósito, mi único e simple propósito matarla…

Amy salió de la habitación de Shade y se dirigió a la sala de las esmeraldas, cogió las dos que había allí y sonrio.

Cogio su extreme gear y se fue antes de que la policía llegase.

Una llamada de una de las mansiones más importantes, Rouge se levanto rápidamente y aviso a su compañero Knuckles The Equidna, un apuesto pero cabeza de nudillo chico, Rouge estaba enamorada de el, pero no le daría el lujo de decírselo, si el que se consideraba tan experto en amor no se daba cuenta ella no abriría la boca, subieron al coche patrulla y se fueron a gran velocidad, Rouge al ver la casa con las ventanas rotas, sintió un escalofrió, se sintió impotente de nuevo, recordó la cara asustada de aquella niña, y los cuerpos de su familia muertos, aquel juego la trastorno un poco y a pesar de que sobrevivió conoció a 3 asesinos, se sintió con ganas de llorar pero soporto sus ganas de hacerlo y camino hasta la puerta.

-Rouge, ¿Shade no es la equidna que posee dos esmeraldas del caos?- inquirió Knuckles.

-Claro que si dulzura, ¿te has dado cuenta ahora?- pregunto con su tono sexy y provocador, para burlarse de el.

-MUY GRACIOSA- chillo.

-SHH, si el ladrón o lo que quiera que este ahí, te oye, saldrá por patas- protesto el murciélago.

Subió las escaleras, separándose de Knuckles que revisaría el piso de abajo. Entro en todas las habitaciones, las esmeraldas del caos no estaban, la ventana del pasillo estaba rota se sintió impotente y corrió hasta el cuarto de Shade, pero estaba cerrado y el truco de la evilla para abrir puertas, nunca le había funcionado…

-Knuckles, necesito ayuda rápido- grito pareciendo asustada para que Knuckles corriese más y gastarle una broma pesada y mala.

Knuckles subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrarse a una murciélago riéndose de el a pleno pulmón.

-NO TIENE GRACIA PENSE QUE ESTABAS EN APUROS- dijo molesto el equidna rojo.

-Si que te preocupas por mi- dijo provocadora acercándose a sus labios casi tan cerca que Knuckles se paralizo, cerro sus ojos para esperar un beso que no llego.

-¿Qué haces? TIRA LA PUERTA- dijo Rouge sabiendo ya la respuesta de si tendría algo con ella.

-HUMPFT- protesto pero lo hizo, con un golpe la abrió.

Rouge entro corriendo para solo ver a una equidna muerta y sangrando.

-Mierda- protesto Rouge ante la mirada consternada de Knuckles.

-Hemos llegado tarde…-

Resoplo para luego desplomarse en el suelo, Julie estaba entre rejas por sus malo actos, Fiona muerta, pero aun le quedaban Scourge y un asesino misterioso que nadie conocía, el asesino de las sombras Shadow, pero al parecer los asesinos se habían multiplicado, decían que eran 3 chicas y 3 chicos… resoplo, pensó en aquella chica, pobrecilla… quedo con varios traumas… ojala pudiera ayudarla o volver atrás en el tiempo e ir a ayudarla antes.

-Knuckles… avisa al jefe…

-Si- dijo Knuckles comprendiendo su estado.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2, si lo se es muy corto, pero bueno, lo que os iba a decir antes es que Amy empieza a mostrar humanidad, algo que pocos asesinos muestran, ¿recuperara su forma de ser del pasado? ¿A quien quiere matar? ¿Cómo es que Amy dijo las palabras de Shade? Bueno eso lo descubriremos… Vale, puede que mintiese ya que aquí tambien han contado la historia unos policías… Bueno de todas formas, solo saldrán en algunos capítulos, o a lo mejor en un capitulo entero. **

**Un super beso de la eriza de Agua y Aire Noah ;) **

**Dejadme reviews y leedme que asi me siento HAPPY**

**JAJAJA, creo que las fiestas de mi pueblo me hicieron mal.**


	3. Eres Un Misterio Rosa

**Hola, aqui el capitulo 3 de "The Murderer Scholatic" soy Noah me gustaria que leyeseis tambien Dark Cristhal, bueno esta semana creo que tengo bastante para escribir ya que no puedo salir, estoy en muletas y ya ves, salir por mi pueblo imposible.**

**Bueno, que mas os iba a decir, espero que os gusten, este capitulo en la cara de Amy se ve guarro jajaj y no esta bien redactado el lemmon ;)**

**Un beso hay va el capitulo.**

**Eres Un Misterio Rosa**

Observo como ella se marchaba en una moto con aquel erizo negro que parecía ser su tio, Amy parecía molesta cuando miro hacia nosotros, se puso el casco y se aferro a el, en ese momento vi como sonreía, con nadie había sonreído de esa forma, su sonrisa era preciosa…

-Puf…- murmuro Wave –espero que no nos griten-

-Si… los 3 estaríamos en problemas- murmuro Blaze.

Al oírlas decir eso miro raro, pero luego dejo de darle importancia, fijo que eran sus cosas de chicas, miro hacia donde se había ido Amy y deseo que ella se aferrara asi a el.

**(Pobre Tails, si supiera lo que le va a pasar, no querría que se le acercara…)**

Poco después cuando acabaron las pruebas para futbol, poco después de eso, llego la ultima clase, Wave, Jet y Blaze salieron corriendo, Jet llevo a Blaze en su extreme gear y Wave Cogio la suya.

El espero a que sus amigos salieran, si le tocaba ir con Silver y Sonic lo pasaría fatal, AMY, AMY, AMY. Su único tema de conversación, con Cream y con Marine hablaría de cosas mas serias o a lo mejor se ponían a criticar a Amy, no podían ser neutrales y pasar de ella.

Suspiro con pesar –lo que me faltaba…-

-¿Qué te falta amigo?- dijo Sonic al ver a su amigo.

-AAAHH!- Tails se asusto un poco al ver a Sonic detrás de el.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto confuso Sonic.

-No, no pasa nada, solo me asustaste-

-Ah-

-Chicos, sentimos llegar tarde pero el profesor Big se ha tardado más de lo previsto.

-No pasa nada- contesto Tails.

-¿Quién va a casa?-

-Yo- dijo Sonic.

_"Perfecto… me toca con Sonic que bien… ironiaOn" _–Que bien Sonic- sonrei falsamente.

-Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, lo siento chicos- Silver se fue de allí para ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a casa.

-Yo tengo que comer en casa de mi padre- dijo Cream señalando el coche de su padre.

-Ya sabéis que mi casa no queda para vuestro lado- índico Marine despidiéndose.

Antes de irse le dio un beso a Sonic en la mejilla, Sonic miro a Marine confuso y esta se despidió y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Sonic.

-No lo se- mintió Tails.

-Buen, vámonos que tengo hambre-

Empezamos a andar fuera del instituto, nos limitamos ha hablar de los asesinatos que ha habido y que si tienen joyas como las sol Esmeralds y las Chaos Esmeralds que tengan cuidado, ya que se han robado 2 ya.

-¿Quién demonios estará tras esos asesinatos?- protesto Sonic.

-No lo sé, no dejan rastro, eliminan todas las cintas de seguridad, borran sus huellas y matan a todos los testigos- dijo Tails como si fuese un detective.

-Me gustaría que metiesen a esos asesinos entre rejas- volvió a decir Sonic.

-Sí el barrio no es seguro.

-¿Y SI MI POBRE AMY TIENE UNA SOL ESMERALD Y LA MATAN?- se altero Sonic.

Tails resoplo con fastidio, ya había sacado a Amy. Le miro con fastidio.

-No creo que tenga una sol Esmerald.

-Eso espero- resoplo Sonic aliviado.

Caminaron un poco pero al oir una extreme gear se apartaron para ver quien era, se fijaron en que era Amy, Tails abrió los ojos, Amy les miro y acelero más, como si huyese de ellos.

-CADA VEZ ME GUSTA MÁS- canturreo Sonic.

-Hasta luego- no dijo nada más y se desvió mientras Sonic no se daba cuenta de que estaba un poco molesto, siguió su camino sonriente sin empanarse de nada…

Solo podía pensar en los misterios que Amy escondía, sabían todos que ella había salido de aquel mal trago de unas asesinas psicópatas ya que un asesino les guio hasta la casa donde estaba Fiona y Julie-Su, al parecer Shadow The Hedgehog se interesaba por Amy, supongo que es porque es guapa, la policía la vigilo mucho, pero Shadow solo la salvo y desapareció de su vida, Amy vive sola con su tio y al parecer Shadow no ha vuelto a acercarse a Amy, a lo mejor solo quería decirle que la quería y la vigila por si le pasa algo… bueno no lo sabe pero las preguntas lo reconcomen.

-Lo dejare pasar por esta vez…- dijo tocándose la barbilla –Aunque eres un misterio rosa…

-Que delicia- dijo observando los cuerpos sin vida de los que vivian en la mansión, salió de allí por ultima vez y se fue con su extreme gear de allí, después de coger la esmeralda.

Se fue hasta su casa, viendo a Tails a la vista, le entro la rabia y por un momento quiso atropellarlo y que se fuese al hospital para siempre y no tuviese que morir en sus manos, cuando noto que se acercaba a ellos, acelero, no quería mirarlos a la cara, llego a su casa, viendo a su vecino protestarle a la policía por aquel desecho en su coche, Amy rio y recupero su animo, siguió andando para solo entrar en su casa, después de unas preguntas de los policías de cómo andaba, ella asintió y se fue.

Subió al piso y vio a Shadow dormido, se puso encima de el, acariciando su parte masculina, con suavidad y lentamente, el chico abrió los ojos y la vio encima, sonrio.

-Estas juguetona- afirmo.

Se levanto dejándola en sus piernas, Amy dejo de acariciarlo, ya que consiguió lo que quería.

-Toma-

Le extendió dos esmeraldas.

-¿Qué?-

-Como no quería discutir contigo fui a por esas dos, no te enfades-

Dijo abrazándolo, Shadow solo le correspondió, el sabia sus cambios de humor y la amaría por siempre.

-Te amo- dijo Amy.

-Y yo a ti- dijo besándola y tumbándose encima de ella.

Shadow desabrocho la chaqueta de Amy, quitándosela de todo, Amy se quito el fular, haciendo que Shadow que se situaba encima de el se quitase la camiseta.

Shadow continuo quitándole toda la ropa, hasta que solo quedo con unas bragitas y un sujetador de encaje.

-Amy, te amo tanto-

-Y yo, Shadow-

Shadow beso su cuello, haciendo que Amy se desabrochase el sujetador, Shadow la acerco mas a ella, se deslizo dandole besos por todas partes, Amy gimio un poco al sentir un mordisco de Shadow, el se dirigió a su braga y la empezó a bajar con la boca, quitándola de todo, se subió encima de Amy y empezó a besarla, siguió el vaivén, produciendo pequeños orgasmos.

Amy después de su buen orgasmo, quiso hacer su ultimo trabajillo, se acerco al miembro de Shadow y se lo introducio en la boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con suavidad y lentitud.

-Ah… Amy…- pequeños gemidos salieron de Shadow, Amy jugaba con su miembro varias veces, mordió un poco, el placer que a Shadow le producía era tal que casi dio las gracias por que ella fuese guarra y suya.

Se quedo dormida encima de Shadow poco después el la llevo a su cuarto, se quedo con ella, hasta que reacciono y despertó.

-¿Shadow?- dijo al verle serio –Estas enfadado, ¿verdad?- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No, no estoy enfadado, solo es que estoy preocupado por ti… tu reacción con el juguete.

-Es que, me parece que es muy joven no se… es buen chico, no creo que merezca morir…

-Bueno si lo miras asi nadie merece morir- anuncio Shadow con su típica cara seria.

Amy rio –Es que es majo, siempre me ha tratado bien, no como los chicos del insti, es mi fan- anuncio animada.

-Yo tambien lo soy, ¿no te sirve?- dijo como un poco molesto.

-Bobo, si me sirve pero el es mi…- Amy abrió los ojos como platos, iba a decir amigo, ¿AMIGO? Pero si casi no habían hablado, es imposible, sus pupilas se contrajeron y se tapo la cara, ella no podía tener amigos, era una solitaria, como Shadow, Jet, Blaze, Wave y Scourge eran compañeros, aunque quizás Wave y Blaze fuesen muy amigas, pero nunca había considerado esa opción de ser amiga de alguien que no la comprendiese en sus problemas…

-¿Un amigo?- pregunto.

-No lo se, lo consideraba mentalmente amigo sin saberlo… pero no pensé en eso…

-¿Desobedeceras a Eggman?- pregunto curioso.

-No- dijo Amy cerrando los ojos para dormir –Yo siempre cumplo mis ordenes, sea LO QUE SEA-

Shadow acaricio sus púas haciendo que esta lo abrazara más fuerte.

Se quedaron asi hasta que alguien los llamo a su puerta, Amy se puso una bata para ir a abrir, Shadow miro levemente a Amy. Y Amy a el, esperando una respuesta.

**SE ACABO EL CAPITULO, RECORDAD LEED MIS FICS, DEJADME REVIEWS Y **

**UN BESO, SEGUID LEYENDO ;)**


	4. Tu Eres Alguien Especial

**Hola soy Noah The Hedgehog, aqui os traigo uno de los capitulos de The Murderer Scholatic, bueno segun he visto en los reviews os preocupa que muera Tails por que es muy joven pero tranquilos, el es mi personaje principal al igual que Amy y Rouge asi que no voy a matarle, todo da un giro y os aviso.**

**EN MIS HISTORIAS NO HAY DRAMA, OSEA, MUCHO DRAMA.**

**Empecemos el capitulo.**

**Tails: espero no morir.**

**Noah: cuantas veces lo tendre que decir NO VAS A MORIR.**

**Tails: vale... (asustado)**

**Noah: empecemos**

**Tu Eres Alguien Especial**

Estaban llamando, Amy se molesto por su impaciencia, volvio a mirar a Shadow quien seguia en la cama.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedas?- pregunto.

-Yo voy a dormir, si es para mi estoy ocupado y ala-

-De acuerdo-

Beso su frente y se calzo sus zapatillas de casa, al llegar a la entrada abrió dando paso a sus 3 amigos, Blaze, Wave y Jet.

-Supongo que te vinieron a buscar por una misión- dijo Wave con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿nos van a reñir?- pregunto Blaze.

-No, tranquilos yo se lo explique a Eggman- contesto Amy.

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- pregunto Jet sentándose en el sofa.

-Pues mira, Wave y Blaze vais a ir a robar las esmeraldas del sol, podeis matar-

-Toma- dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria.

-Sera divertido- dijo Blaze sonriendo.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Jet impaciente.

-Tu causaras estragos en la ciudad, para sorprender a los policías y perderlos.

-Oye y por simple curiosidad, ¿tu que haces?- pregunto Blaze.

-Yo… tengo un juguete muy malo- dijo con un suspiro molesto al pensar en eso.

-¿No te gusta tu juguete?- pregunto Blaze con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso es muuuy rarooo- dijo con tono de incredulidad Wave.

-mi juguete es Miles Prower-

La cara de Blaze cambio radicalmente de sorpresa a pena.

-Pobre, ¿Qué ha hecho a Eggman?-

-Nada, solo quiere que le ayude a fabricar su maquina y poco después de eso cuando la termine matarlo.

-Vaya…- dijo Wave.

-Uff vaya mierda de juguete- se quejo Amy.

-¿Te cae bien no?- pregunto al ver su cara de fastidio Blaze.

-Podria decirse- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Amy- llamo Jet.

-Dime- pregunto extrañada por que Jet la llamaba después de un silencio tan largo.

-Te quería decir, que si quieres acercarte a Miles esta en el parque, SOLO- recalco el solo.

Amy se levanto y subió a su habitación, Jet supuso que iria a vestirse.

Y efectivamente cuando salió, llevaba unos vaqueros verdes y una camisa blanca con 2 botones desabrochados, llevaba unas bailarinas negras y una diadema gris.

-Bueno, cumpliré mi misión, haced lo mismo- dijo nerviosa.

Se fueron de allí, todos. Dejando a Shadow dormido.

Tenia ganas de salir corriendo, estaba harto de que esas preguntas le persiguieran, quería resolver los misterios de Amy, pensó de nuevo en ella con Sonic y puso una cara de mosqueo.

-ARRGHH- grito con pesar.

-Si gritas asi, pensaran que estas locas- oyo a sus espaldas.

Tails callo al suelo al ver a la eriza a su lado, llevaba una camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados y unos pantalones verdes. En su cabeza una diadema gris para evitar que su flequillo le tapase los ojos tambien llevaba unas bailarinas negras.

-¿Amy?- pregunto asombrado.

-Hombre yo creo que me llamo asi- rio ante su broma y el la acompaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues mi tio me saco de clase por unos asuntillos malos y bueno, quería despejarme…- dijo mirando al cielo.

Tails se sento en el banco, y la observo.

-¿por eso ibas tan rápido en la extreme gear?- pregunto.

-Sí, quería huir de mis problemas…- musito inaudible.

-Vaya… ¿tan malas noticias eran?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí si las supieras huirías de la ciudad- le dijo siendo sincera.

-Vaya entonces deben de ser graves porque supongo que solo huiría si me intentaran matar o me dijesen te voy a matar y me enseñaran un arma…- dijo Tails siendo sincero, sus problemas familiares no le harian huir.

_"Si supieras lo que te hare cuando te vaya a matar, creo que no podras ni huir por el miedo" _Penso Amy.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Amy indico el lugar que estaba libre en el banco en el que estaba Tails.

-S…sí…- dijo ruborizado a su pregunta.

-Miles…- le llamo.

-Oye, Amy, mejor llamame Tails- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto mirándolo con cierta timidez (fingida).

-Claro, dime- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres un genio no?- pregunto mirándolo como con brillo en sus ojos.

-Se puede decir así, soy un superdotado y me encanta construir aparatos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿me ayudarías a realizar el sueño de mi abuelo? Mi abuelo tambien es un genio pero esta muy viejo, el posee una esmeralda del caos y una del sol he hizo un plano de la maquina con un sistema para poder usar su energía para el bien, pero como esta viejo, no puede construirlo… ¿me ayudarías…?- pregunto con timidez.

El corazón de Tails latio a mas de mil por hora, ¿ayudar a Amy?

-CLARO- solto de sopetón levantandose, haciendo una risa histérica en Amy por culpa de la emoción puesta, se ruborizo un poco y se sento avergonzado.

-Le pongo demasiada emoción…- dijo Tails.

-No te preocupes Mi…Tails- dijo corrigiendo –Eres alguien muy especial para mi ahora mismo, me vas a ayudar mucho, de veras-

Amy se abrazo a el, intentando ganarse su confianza y meterse en su papel, Tails sin embargo se paralizo por la proximidad de aquella eriza rosa a su cuerpo, pero luego se atrevió a corresponderla, provocando una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

-Gracias Tails-

Se separo lentamente de él, sonrio levemente provocando un sonrrojo mayor a Tails.

Pero alguien observaba la escena molesto, no le gusto mucho aquel abrazo largo y aquella sonrisa que aquella erizo le había dado, se fue de allí, dejándolos solos, aunque ellos no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, el si se dio cuenta de la suya.

Poco después Amy saco un boli de su bolsillo.

Y tiro del brazo de Tails, le remango la camiseta y escribió:

Amy Rose xxxxxxxxx Call me (:

Sonrio y se levanto.

-No ire en la proxima semana, ya hemos acabado los examines asi que no ire por culpa de mi problema si preguntan diselo, ire por las notas- resoplo –me llamas mañana ¿si?- Se fue de allí, dejando a un Tails muy feliz.

-Gracias señor- dijo mirando al cielo.

Amy sin embargo pego un puñetazo a un árbol, cuando no estaba a la vista de Tails.

-Estupido Eggman…

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado seguid dejandome reviews.**

**Noah: TAIILLS!**

**Tails: ¿que pasa?**

**Noah: no has protestado por que he puesto que te gusta Amy, ¿te gusta?**

**Tails se ruboriza.**

**Tails: claro que no me gusta, es solamente que...**

**Noah: insinuas que es fea?**

**Tails: no, no, yo no he dicho eso.**

**Noah: entonces te parece que es muy guapa?**

**Sonic: Noah deja de vacilar a Tails**

**Noah: es que se ve tan mono cuando se ruboriza**

**Tails se ruboriza y Sonic se va despidiendose con la mano.**

**Tails (suspira): Hasta el proximo capitulo, leed y dejad reviews**


	5. Un Proyecto De Dos

**Noah: Hola a todos fanfictioners (risas) soy Noah y hoy estoy como loca de contenta, puesto que mi chico y yo hacemos un año y en conmemoración, zas en toda la boca! (venada tipica de Noah), ((Sonic carraspea para darme cuerda)) Bueno a lo que iba, en conmemoración os voy a dar un capitulo de todos mis fics, jeje... estoy feliz.**

**((Sonic empuja a Noah)) **

**Sonic: bueno, como en este fic, no soy prota e de aportar que Noah, egoista a más no poder, ha sacado un 8,5 y que su novio esta morreandose con otra, seguro, porque no hay quien te aguante.  
(Noah le pega a Sonic con un periodico) Sonic se lleva sus manos a la cabeza donde Noah le ha pegado.**

**Noah: SONIIIIIIC**

**Sonic: no perdon perdon, Noah es preciosa y su novio Kevin la ama con locura, no puede vivir sin ella no se morrea con otra, y es super inteligente porque saco un 8,5 en biologia si si, es perfecta.**

**Noah: jeje, eso te enseñara a respetar a tus mayores.**

**Sonic: soy mayor que tu.**

**Noah ignora a Sonic.**

**Noah: el capitulo de mi super fic, The Murderer Scholatic, La asesina escolar lalalala (o eso ponia en mi diccionario de ingles)**

**Un Proyecto De Dos.**

Observo con recelo, su presa. Hoy quiso divertirse con Jet, sonrio tétricamente haciendo que Jet la siguiese.

-Rose, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-Eso amigo mío, es algo que solo yo se- dijo para echar a correr por aquellos inmensos pasillos.

-Sera divertido…- rio Jet echando a correr tras la eriza rosa.

Caminaron por la amplia seguridad de aquella mansión, rayos x.

-TSK-

Dio un giro en el aire, enganchándose en la tubería de plomo, los rayos empezaron a moverse haciendo que se pegase a la pared, se puso rígida y dirigió su cuerpo hasta el techo.

Jet la observaba mientras que cuando los rayos empezaron a descender, ella salto al suelo, provocando un pequeño ruido, se pego al suelo, y los rayos empezaron a cambiar nuevamente, Amy hizo el pino para evitar ser tocada, luego sus piernas fueron hacia atrás, haciendo que ella realizase una mortal hacia atrás, Amy salto nuevamente a la tubería, volvió a esquivar los rayos x, sonrio y bajo a una zona sin rayos x.

Busco el botón para oprimirlo y hacer que Jet cruzase sin problemas, entonces un pequeño saliente en la pared, rio, eran bastante hipócritas, colocar un botón justo ahí, se aseguro de que no fuese la seguridad, pero se dio cuenta de que en el techo había otro interruptor, de su bota saco un destornillador, empezó a girarlo para descubrir si los circuitos iban a una alarma o a un interruptor de apagado y encendido.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- pregunto Jet.

-Hay dos interruptores, espera que no tardo.

-De acuerdo- contesto indiferente llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Amy abrió del todo el interruptor.

-JÁ- dijo mirando que era la alarma, luego de eso, salto y se engancho a una tubería.

_No me fio de que sea el interruptor, lo investigare._

Amy volvió a hacer la misma acción, cogió la tapita y reviso, otra alarma…

-Que hijos de puta- murmuro Amy.

-Rose siguen conectados los rayos x, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dirigiendo la vista al trasero de la eriza esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es otra alarma busca si hay un interruptor por ahí- dijo Amy, yéndose a otro saliente.

Jet no dijo nada, simplemente hizo lo que su amiga le había dicho, encontro uno, el intento abrirlo, cuando vio su interior, no entendió si era una alarma.

-ROSE- la llamo.

-Dime- contesto aproximándose a el.

-Tu que entiendes de circuitos, ¿Qué significa un cable naranja, otro amarillo y uno azul, entrelazados entre si con un signo verde?- pregunto curioso.

-Púlsalo- le dijo.

Jet lo pulso, haciendo que los rayos se desactivasen.

-Vaya, si que son listos- dijo Jet al ver la inteligencia, de el poner un interruptor al principio, es normal pensar que el interruptor se encontraría antes.

-tsk… no lo suficiente-

Amy echo ha correr nuevamente, seguida del halcón, Amy dirigió su vista al techo, una cúpula de cristal por donde se veían las estrellas, resoplo, una noche como esa ella había empezado su crimen.

-¿Pasa algo Rose?- dijo rodeándola con un brazo.

-No- contesto aun mirando al cielo.

-Sea lo que sea, sabes que somos amigos y me tienes para lo que necesites- hablo Jet en plan comprensión.

Amy asintió y salió haciendo diversas acrobacias para evitar las pequeñas cámaras que grababan, Amy las desconecto a golpes haciendo que una pequeña explosión hiciese que las alarmas soltaran.

Amy se lamento de que los hubiesen descubierto, poniendo un explosivo de alarma por si hacían eso.

Jet, miro a Amy con una sonrisa, suponía que iba a divertirse.

Amy se puso su gorro tapando su cabello rosa, luego se puso unas grandes gafas de aviador.

-Esto será divertido…- anuncio Jet con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo- Amy siguió andando por la mansión, no le importaba mucho el que los guardias la viesen, ya que ella, NUNCA, pero NUNCA, deja testigos.

-Las manos en alto-

Amy, se paro en seco. La habían cogido a ella, sintió diversos disparos dirigidos a Jet, que los evadía a gran velocidad, riendo y bailando para esquivarlos luego con facilidad.

-De acuerdo, agente-

Los guardias se sorprendieron por la acción de la jovencita, pero cuando se acerco a esposar a Amy, esta le propino un codazo y clavo una navaja en su corazón, haciendo que yaciese muerto a los siguientes segundos.

-TSK- contesto girándose completamente.

-Carlos- se lamento uno de los guardias.

-Apresemos a esa listilla- contesto uno de los tres furioso.

-Vamos- el del medio alzo su arma y disparo.

Amy puso sus manos a las caderas y movió su cabeza a la izquierda, haciendo que la bala ni la rozase.

-Tsk- repitió Amy.

-Esta jugando con nosotros- Grito el de la derecha.

-Anda si tienes cerebro, mi querido juguete- dijo Amy para luego sonreír como una perturbada.

Los guardias al ver su cara de loca, se alejaron más.

-TSK, yo nunca, **NUNCA** dejo testigos- afirmo, levantando su arma –Siento que tenga que acabar tan pronto con vosotros, pero es que tengo mucho que hacer-

Amy disparo a los policías que intentaron esquivarlo, pero cuando ellos los evadieron ella disparo de nuevo provocando que el listillo del medio que se atrevió a intentar acabar con ella, muriese.

Retrocedieron pero chocaron con Jet quien les hizo retroceder nuevamente hacia Amy.

-TSK- repitió Amy nuevamente para luego disparar al policía en la sien.

Jet se ocupo del gordinflón de la derecha, clavándole un puñal.

-Odio que mi navaja se ensucie- y la limpio a su camisa.

-No habría pasado esto si no os hubieseis cruzado en mi camino.

Los dos se fueron de allí, para dejar a 8 guardias muertos, a su paso, llegaron a un gran espacio, donde retiraron el diamante, luego se dirigieron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de un político y su mujer.

-Yo voy a por el político, encárgate de los niños-

-¿tambien a los niños?-

-Hace mucho tiempo que pienso en esta teoría- contesto Amy.

-¿Qué teoría?- pregunto pensándolo fríamente Jet.

-Yo hubiera preferido morir antes que ver a mi familia muerta- afirmo Amy, yéndose a por el político y su esposa.

-Como quieras, me lo pasare bien igualmente- dijo Jet para irse a la habitación de los niños pequeños.

Amy entro sigilosamente a la habitación del político, sonrio al verle tan relajado, cerro la puerta con su evilla, para evitar hacer ruido. Se sento en la cómoda, sin hacer ningún ruido, Amy saco su nueve milímetros y la puso en su mano izquierda, con la derecha barrio un objeto de cristal que al chocar con el suelo, se rompió provocando que el político y su esposa se despertasen abruptamente, se encendieron las luces.

-Buenas noches, señor Mark The Hedgehog- dijo Amy.

-AHHHH- un grito ocasionado por Swetty The Rabbit, su esposa.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?- pregunto el político.

-¿Qué cree que quiero?- pregunto, haciendo girar su pistola.

Se oyeron varios disparos.

-LOS NIÑOS- grito Swetty al oir los disparos.

-No se preocupen por ellos, se reunirán pronto con ellos.

-¿LOS HAS MATADO?- pregunto Mark apunto de abofetear a Amy, se levanto haciendo que Amy riese.

Se acerco a pegarle, pero Amy se levanto de la cómoda y dio un salto colocándose atrás de el, y clavándole la navaja haciéndole morir en ese instante.

-TSK, no te hagas el héroe, que quedas muy mal, cariño- retiro la navaja haciendo que la mujer saliese corriendo hasta el baño para encerrarse.

-No puedes escapar- contesto fríamente –repito, yo NUNCA dejo testigos- dijo molesta por su intento de huida.

Amy se coloco enfrente de la puerta, corrió hacia ella, consiguiendo romperla, Swetty, estaba en una esquina.

-Tsk- repitió disparando a su cabeza.

-Solo sois un estorbo- afirmo Jet a sus espaldas.

-¿Has acabado?- pregunto mirándole con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Sí- dijo acercándose con aquel reloj de oro -¿bonito eh?-

-Supongo, a mi eso me parece superficial- contesto.

-Salgamos de aquí, las alarmas llaman a los guardaespaldas y a los policías, contesto Jet, cogiendo a Amy en brazos.

Abrió la ventana con ella en brazos y se tiro de ella, callendo de pie, al lado de sus extreme gears.

-Me divertí esta noche tan fría-

-Sí, yo tambien, han sido un reto.

-Bueno, Swetty pensó que podría huir, odio que la gente no aprecie lo que hacemos- dijo molesta, colocándose el casco.

-Bueno, lo veo normal, nadie quiere morir- contesto Jet subiéndose a la moto.

-Imbécil, la gente que matamos no, el resto, hemos matado a un político corrupto- contesto Amy subiendo a su moto.

-Ah, eso si- rio Jet haciendo que Amy hiciese ruido con su moto para retarle a una carrera.

-cuando quieras Rose-

-AHORA-

Los dos salieron a gran velocidad de aquella casa, con un proyecto de dos, que salió a la perfección, que podrías esperarte de Jet y Amy.

**¿Os ha gustado? jejeje espero que si**

**Un beso muy fuerte de Noah la eriza de agua y aire.**

**Y dejadme **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Jet: esta chica tiene un complejo con los besos...**

**Sonic: sshhhh te va a oir...**

**Tails: Si la despertamos nos mata...**

**Amy: NOAAAAHHHHHH HAY REBAJAAAAAS!**

**Noah: ¿que? ¿como? ¿REBAJAS? KEEEEVIIIIIIIIIN, VAMOS DE COMPRAS**

**(Agarra a Kevin por las manos y sale corriendo de alli con Amy y Kevin)**

**Tails: ¬¬ y a nosotros nos pega...**

**Jet: Amy si que tiene suerte.**

**Sonic: cosas de chicas no me meto.**

**Jet y Tails (dicen adios): chicos dejad reviews y seguid leyendo.**

**Sonic asiente y sale dejando tras el una hasta de color azul.**


	6. Los Celos De Un Amigo

**Hola Soy Noah The Hedgehog, este es un capitulo relacionado con la amistad hoy justamente me ha cuadrado algo por el estilo con dos amigas mías que les gusta un chico, pues este va encaminado por como reaccionaron Noela y Larita, bueno espero que os guste un saludo a todos.**

**Que comienze el fic :)**

**Los Celos De Un Amigo.**

Se levanto animadamente, puesto que ayer ella y el estuvieron hablando animadamente y incluso ella le había abrazado, se incorporo para dar mirar el despertador.

-Son las nueve menos diez…- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al despertador con brusquedad –SON MENOS DIEZ, NO PUEDE SER ME HE DORMIDO- grito saliendo de entre las sabanas.

Se vistió a toda prisa, ni siquiera se ducho, se echo un poco de agua en la cara, haciendo que esta despertase.

Su madre estaba desayunando café.

-¿¡MAMÁ, PORQUE NO ME HAS DESPERTADO!?

-¿UH?- se sorprendió al ver a su hijo aun en casa.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Es que pensé que te habías ido, hijo- contesto dando un sorbo a su café.

Tails cogió una tostada y una madalena de la mesa para luego dirigirse a la puerta, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo para ir a clase.

Llego 5 minutos tarde, esto mancharía su historial… suspiro y entro al instituto, corrió por los pasillos rápidamente. Llego a su clase de matemáticas.

-que ven mis ojos- dijo el profesor Big.

-OEM… siento la tardanza…- dijo un poco ruborizado por las miradas de todos.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de este extraño suceso?- pregunto el profesor.

-Pues, me he quedado dormido…- dijo avergonzado.

-Bueno, espero que no se repita.

_Si yo tambien… uff…_

Se sento en su sitio con Silver y Blaze.

Blaze le miro fijamente, cosa que le hizo estremecerse un poco… su mirada casi podía decirse que le iba a atravesar.

-¿pasa algo?- murmuro Tails mirando a la gata lila.

-No, nada- Blaze se giro apoyando su cara con la mano, no dijo mucho más.

En toda la clase me estuvo echando miradas, casi asesinas, pero preferí no mirarla por miedo…

-Uf…- resople al oir el timbre.

-Tails, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Sonic un poco molesto.

-Em… tengo música, después, que me ponen un negativo-

Tails salió corriendo y Sonic simplemente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Tails llego al aula de música esta vez Wave se sento a su lado, la miro un poco, hoy la pandita de Amy lo miraba bastante raro…

-¿Necesitas algo, Wave?- pregunto mirándolo nuevamente.

-No- respondió aun mirándolo.

-De… de… acuer…do…- balbuceo ante la mirada de Wave, miro de frente para ver a su profesora de música Vanilla.

Sali nuevamente, no me apetecía mucho ir a historia pero antes que ver a Wave o Blaze mirándome, me ponían nerviosa, respiro altivamente al ver a Cream esperándolo.

-Hola Cream ¿que tal?- pregunto con tono alegre.

-Bien ¿y tu Tails?- pregunto sonriendo la conejita de ojos marrones.

-Muy bien- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me han dicho que has llegado tarde ¿es verdad eso?- pregunto asombrada.

-Bueno… creo que tengo que admitir que es verdad…

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba- contesto la afable conejita de pelaje café.

-Bueno, el profesor ya esta, hablamos en el recreo.

Tails se sento nuevamente en su sitio, esta vez Espio y Vector le observaban, se sintió muy incomodo hoy la pandilla de Amy le había observado mucho, si Jet se decidía a ir a por el, llego a pensar en salir corriendo, pero simplemente se sento y miro la pizarra sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada molesta o una sonrisa burlona, se encontraba serio, parecía que la falta de Amy les hacia actuar diferente a la actitud de siempre.

_Sigue siendo un precioso misterio rosa, me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por su mente._

De nuevo esa curiosidad innata quiso salir, ella era tan misteriosa, es del tipo de chica que te sorprende, su pasado tiene baches y hay algo que la hace rara y distinta, pero la verdad es que… lo raro atrae… miro nuevamente hacia atrás para ver a Blaze que le dedicaba, la felina aparto su vista a Cream para mirar hacia Silver que se encontraba haciendo tonterías, Tails dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, le hubiera gustado saber que sintió ella en la muerte de sus padres, quería conocerla, lograr entenderla, porque cuando quieres a alguien te gusta saber todo sobre esa persona. Cuando se dio cuenta Jet le miraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-No, nada- sonrio burlonamente –Colitas, deja de babear que hoy Rose no vino- le dijo para luego echar una carcajada haciendo que todo el salón riese, excepto Cream y Silver.

-UF…- resoplo hastiado.

Por fin se acabo la clase, suspiro aliviado, mientras que se dirigía a la cafetería con Cream y Silver, cuando llegaron los encontraron, respiro con dificultad al ver a Sonic con una mirada consternada y molesta.

Se acerco a el.

-¿Qué querías hablarme?-

-Se supone que es mi turno de intentarlo con Amy- dijo con mala cara Sonic.

-Sí ¿y?- pregunto al verle.

-Te vi abrazado con ella ayer en el parque-

Todos lo miraron alucinado, pues Amy no era sociable, menos con los "no pandilleros".

-Pues es que estaba mal y la consolé, nada más- mintió.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Sonic un poco molesto.

-Le hablare de ti…- suspiro.

Los celos de un amigo, pueden llegar a destrozar una amistad, pues si, Sonic y el, eran grandes amigos, aunque el no lo demostrase mucho y se fastidiara mucho por sus comentarios.

-AH Tails eres genial, amigo- una sonrisa jovial se poso en sus labios.

**Lo que Hace Tails por Sonic... pobre Sonic en este fic no ligas... jajajja quien diria que Amy dejaria de perseguir a Sonic...**

**En fin... espero me dejeis reviews... ¬¬ recordad los reviews son los mas importantes.**

**Amy: eso que aqui Sonic me persigue.**

**Noah: Amy vuelve a dormirte.**

**Amy: bueno... **

**1 KISS DE LA ERIZA DE AGUA Y AIRE**

**NOAH**

**DEJADME**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. Te Quiero

**Bueno un nuevo capitulo de The Murderer Scholatic, espero que os guste mucho ;) venga que empieze el fic. **

**Aclaracion (shadow es excesivamente romantico porque hoy murieron los padres de Amy en ese dia)**

**Que empieze**

**Te Quiero**

Después del asesinato múltiple, Amy estaba agotada sigue aun dormida, eso que ya son las cuatro y media, Shadow ha comido y se ha ido al barrio de las sombras, donde suelen frecuentar todos los asesinos.

El timbre suena, Amy esta molesta, pero va a abrir, ni siquiera piensa en ponerse una bata por encima para que no le vean la ropa interior a decir verdad le da igual.

Abre la puerta, viendo a un erizo azul ruborizado.

-¿Sonic?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Emm…Hola…A…Amy- balbucea un poco al hablar.

-Pasa- Amy se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar.

-Gra…cias…- dice aun más ruborizado.

-De nada, voy a ponerme algo decente- dijo Amy subiendo las escaleras -¿quieres tomar algo?-

-No…es…estoy bien- balbuceo al recordar el conjunto de Amy.

Subió a su habitación para arreglarse un poco, se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa blanca larga y un fular rosa, cogió unas converses rosas y se las puso, se echo un poco de maquillaje y bajo las escaleras para verlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué querías?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Toma…- le entrego los papeles que hoy habían dado en clase y un justificante.

-¿UH?-

Amy cogió los papeles y vio que eran cosas sin sentido de actividades extraescolares, campamentos de verano, reunión de padres y un justificante.

-Gracias por habérmelos traído- contesto con una sonrisa.

-De nada- contesto ya más tranquilo. –Tengo algo que decirte Rose- contesto para luego mirarla.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno, veras… tú me gustas. Te Quiero- Afirmo el muchacho.

Amy le observo, ¿Qué pega iba a poner esta vez? El era el chico más perfecto que había conocido, no tartamudeaba, no hacia mal algunas cosas, no se ruborizaba, no era vergonzoso, nada…

¿Qué podía hacer? Uf… resoplo.

-No se que decir…-

-Solo dime si ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-Uf… es que…- Amy estaba perdida, no se le ocurría nada que poder decirle.

Pensó bastante hasta que se le ocurrió la solución.

-Bueno, me lo pensare y ya te diré- sonrio levemente -¿tu numero es?-

Amy saco su móvil y Sonic empezó a dictarle su número de teléfono. Resoplo, se había librado, poco después Amy y Sonic hablaron de varios temas como los exámenes, los profesores, el futbol, el atletismo, a Amy le pareció una charla fructífera para ser sincera y es que el grupo de Miles era un encanto, sobre todo Sonic y el.

-Bueno… tengo que irme, mi madre se va a desesperar- rio Sonic.

-De acuerdo- rio Amy afablemente.

Abrió la puerta de su casa solo para que Sonic saliese, poco después de que se marchase, Shadow entro en casa.

-Bienvenido Shad- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Amy- se acerco a besarla, Amy correspondió el beso, enganchándose en su cuello.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bien, son todos unos incompetentes-

-Bueno… creo que no tienen nivel…- rio maliciosamente Amy.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo romántico como te gusta a ti?- pregunto Shadow.

-Ooh, te quiero- contesto entusiasmada.

Shadow sonrio y preparo unas palomitas para ver una película romántica y algo de crimen, tambien había traído una de miedo.

Se sentaron en el sofá ella recostada en el pecho de Shadow y Shadow apoyado en el sofá.

-Te quiero más que a nada- contesto Shadow.

-Igual pero más- contesto levemente.

Un beso que a Amy derritió, es que el amor que ella siente por el, es lo que hace que su vida no se desmorone.

**Bueno que os ha parecido? Si lo se no hay accion, pero bueno... jejej, pronto habra accion y muertes... (buuuu) jajajajaj**

**Venga nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no os olvideis de mis **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**uN BESO DE NOAH LA ERIZA **

**DE AIRE Y AGUA ;)**

**MIS **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	8. Una Murciélago Con Respuestas

**Hola a todos, aqui el capitulo 8, de The Murderer Scholatic, se cuenta algo del pasado de Amy... jejej... empecemooos!**

**Amy: espero que os guste, a mi me hace llorar, saber lo que le paso a mis humpppp (Noah le tapa la boca a Amy)**

**Noah: sshhhh! que lean y se enteren!**

**Amy se ruboriza: tienes razon,**

**Tikal: Empezemos con el fic, asi los lectores no se enteran de lo que tengo que contaros... (ruborizada)+**

**Noah: CUENTAA!**

**Amy: QUE COMIENCEEE EEEEEEL FIIIIC!**

**Una Murciélago Con Respuestas**

**Punto de Vista De Rouge:**

Entre lentamente en aquel dia tan especial, era el aniversario de la muerte de los padres y los hermanos de la jovencita, ese dia del ultimo juego.

Camino hacia la tumbas, por fin llego a la tumba especial.

_Aquí descansa en paz, Rosetta Rose, muerta a los 39 años el 18 de junio del 2010. Recuerdo de su hija Amelia Rose The Hedgehog._

Rosetta era una mujer increíble, ella me instruyo en la universidad para ser policía, posiblemente ella fue mi inspiración, lucho por sus sueños y tiene grandes doctorados, no se merecía morir…

_Aquí descansa en paz Claudio The Hedgehog, muerto a sus 42 años el 18 de junio del 2010. Recuerdo de su hija Amelia Rose The Hedgehog._

Claudio siempre sonreía y cuando venia a buscar a su mujer al trabajo para ir a comer fuera con sus hijos, hablaba muy animadamente con los estudiantes sobre su futuro, esa parte me gustaba, me gustaba bastante.

_Aquí descansa Mike Rose The Hedgehog muerto a los 21 años el dia 18 de junio del 2010. Recuerdo de su hermana menor Amelia Rose The Hedgehog._

Mike era un amigo mío, iba a mi instituto, el me apoyaba y estudiábamos juntos, hasta se puede decir, que llegue a sentir algo por el… porque… todos los buenos se van…

_Aquí descansa Cristian Rose de 16 años muerto el día 18 de junio de 2010. Recuerdo de su hermana menor Amelia Rose The Hedgehog._

A Cristian le conocí un dia de estudio con Mike, sonreía ampliamente y discutía mucho con Amy, pero siempre acababan abrazados o riendo en el suelo. Era una familia tan unida y feliz…

Y Amelia… Amy Rose, acosada por el mayor asesino Shadow The Hedgehog, esta enferma y vive sola con su conciencia condenándola de por vida… ¿eso es una buena vida?

No quiero ni pensar lo duro que debe de ser para ella… la culpabilidad crece.

Deje las flores enfrente de las tumbas, un centro muy grande de colores vivos, para darles a entender que ellos están dentro de mi mente y que aun no han muerto, desde esa muerte creo que me he vuelto una arrogante, puesto que ahora ya no confió mucho en nadie.

-Uf… una visitilla a Amelia, me vendría bien-

Camino lejos de allí.

-ROUUGEE- ollo que alguien gritaba su nombre, giro sobre si misma y le miro suavemente sonrio al ver como el equidna corría hacia ella.

_Al fin se dio cuenta de que me ama._

Una sonrisa picara se poso en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres querido equidna?-

Con esas 4 palabras Knuckles alcanzo un tono de rojo superior, Rouge rio pícaramente.

-Bueno, hemos descubierto algo sobre el caso zeta-

Rouge se decepciono un poco pero sonrio al saber que iban a parar al asesino o asesinos.

Nos fuimos de allí, en el coche de Knuckles, una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba en el cementerio?

-Como olvidar el accidente de hace dos años que te marco de por vida-

-um…- no dije más, no necesitaba más, era verdad que había cambiado desde aquello, pero es normal… ellos fueron como una familia para mi, bueno una segunda familia.

-Rouge, eso no fue culpa tuya, nadie podía evitarlo.

-Sí, Shadow evito la ultima muerte, esa chica, Amy lo ha pasado muy mal y el único que ha conseguido que siga adelante es ese asesino, EL AMOR ROMPE LAS REGLAS PERO CURA, yo no he podido hacer nada por ella, incluso prefería a Cofeep, estoy seguro de que tu prefieres antes a Cofeep que a mi.

En ese momento Knuckles paro el coche, se giro hacia mí.

-No sabes cuanto te prefiero a ti-

Me aprisiono con sus brazos se acerco a mis labios, esto era… ¿un sueño? No sentí su respirar y un beso profundo, me hizo derretirme, por fin Knuckles, por fin…

Correspondí el beso, la verdad es que era algo que necesitaba, cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Knuckles me sonrio con dulzura.

-No te consideres inútil… eres mas de lo que crees-

Luego siguió conduciendo, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-No las des, para que están los novios-

Me ruborice al máximo, ¿novios? AAHH mi sueño, sonrei felizmente y no dijimos más no hacían falta palabras, las miradas eran más que suficientes.

Ahora si que estaba dispuesta a centrarme en el deber de capturar asesinos y ladrones, estoy dispuesta a resolver el caso mayor sin resolver el caso zeta.

Llegamos a G.U.N.

-Hola Rouge- me saludo Cofeep.

-Hola, Cofeep-

Entramos a dentro, nuestra jefa giro sobre su silla para vernos las caras a los tres. Una eriza rosa de cabellos morados, con ojos azul celeste profundos, vestida con unas botas militares, unos leguins negros y una camiseta morada de sisas.

-Bien, como sabréis estais aquí por que nuestro caso zeta el más complejo de todos, bueno. Las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de Shade han detectado lo siguiente.

Imagen de la cámara:

Una chica subiendo por un rosal, clavándose espinas de las rosas, llevaba unos leguins vaqueros y un jersey azul y negro con unas botas negras, se veía unas púas de color rosa, no se le llego a ver la cara pero se tiro al suelo, luego en otra grabación se ve como se tira y rueda a debajo de la cama con sigilo, luego sale con unas gafas de aviador y un gorro negro tapando todo su pelo.

Luego se ve como mata lentamente a la victima, pero se da cuenta de las cámaras y las rompe solo con una navaja.

Fin de imagen de la cámara.

-osea que buscamos a una chica-

-Exacto y no una cualquiera, es cruel, despiadada, rápida y joven, muy joven- explico la jefa, Noah.

-¿Joven? ¿Sobre cuanto?- pregunto Cofeep.

-Unos 17 años o 16-

-¿Tan joven?- pregunto Knuckles asombrado.

-Sí, su cuerpo es de una joven de más o menos esa edad, y para ser honesta con un buen cuerpo, aparte de delgada bien dotada y flexible, ¿conocéis a alguien con esas características?-

-No- negó Knuckles un poco alucinado.

-Yo se de alguien que podría ayudar y que no es sospechosa-

-¿Te refieres a Amelia?- pregunto Cofeep.

-Sí- afirme.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es culpable, no se puede descartar?- implico curiosa Noah, la jefa.

-Ella es la del caso alpha.

-O dios…- dijo Noah al recordar el caso –entonces queda descartada.

-bueno, voy a ir a preguntarle a Amelia.

Me fui de allí, ella pediría algo a cambio de su ayuda, era como yo ambiciosa de poder y dinero.

Me subí a mi extreme gear para ir a la avenida del sol, al piso 55, Amelia vivía en el ático, en la quinta planta, con unos vecinos muy molestos para ser sinceros hoy se quejo uno de que le aboyaron el coche, como si la policía no tuviese nada que hacer…

Me aproxime a la puerta para ir a hablar con Amelia.

_Tililililili_

-Si- una voz muy dulce y suave sonó.

-Soy Rouge-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Soy una murciélago con respuestas-

-Um…-

Espere un momento a que ella contestase.

-Pasa-

Ella le dio al portal y entonces lo abrió, yo pase a dentro. Estoy segura de que la información le interesara.

Subí en el ascensor, la gente no andaba mucho por aquí supongo que es la suerte para Amelia, llame a la puerta, tardo poco en responder.

**Punto de Vista De Amy:**

Corrí a la puerta, Rouge iba a ofrecerme algo interesante, aunque Shadow y yo hemos tenido que aplazar nuestro plan romántico.

-¿Qué me ofreces Rouge?-

-Pues, información sobre el paradero desconocido de Julie-Su-

-¿NO ESTABA EN PRISION?- grite molesta.

-Se escapo, pero la he localizado esta en una clínica, pero… primero tu y luego yo.

-Um… eres lista murciélago, muy lista- reconocí.

-Estoy en medio de un caso muy interesante, veras, hace un día Shade de Equidna ha sido asesinada, hemos visto una grabación de una chica muy bien formada de más o menos tu edad- afirmo.

Trague saliva, me habían visto… sospechan que soy yo.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- dije como escusa para coger mi nueve milímetros de la cocina por si pensaban que era sospechosa parar todo ya.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien-

-Sigue comentando.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, eres la única que no es sospechosa-

Quite mi mano del cajón y lo cerré dejando allí mi nueve milímetros, extendí mis manos hacia un estante para coger un vaso, cogí un poco de agua mineral de la nevera y un zumo de naranja y regrese al salón, le extendí el vaso y bebimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mi ayuda en que?-

-Bueno en saber buscar a chicas con buen cuerpo en tu instituto de más o menos 17 o 16 años, creemos que es peligrosa pero la imagen lo mostraba mal asi que… ya pondremos lo nuestro.

-um… de acuerdo te ayudare, mis respuestas-

-Esta en Richweld en el centro psiquiátrico Santa Rosana.

-Gracias, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer, podrías irte- dije seriamente.

-Sí, oh… y lo siento- me contesto Rouge levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sin entender ese perdón.

-Hoy hace 3 años que murieron tus padres, he dejado unas flores- contesto tristemente cabizbaja.

-Vale- conteste indiferente.

-¿Aun no has ido?- pregunto curiosa la murciélago.

-No, no voy a ir- conteste cruzándome de brazos y abriendo la puerta para que ella saliese.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula.

-No puedo presentarme en el cementerio ante ellos con los crímenes que cometí, los mate en cierta forma- afirme.

-No tu no los mataste, fue Julie-Su y Fiona, tu no hiciste nada…- me consoló.

-Calla, no niegues lo evidente, si lo hubiese conseguido… ellos… mira no me apetece hablar de ese tema, quizás… otro día- dije reprimiendo mis ganas de pegarle.

-Adiós y gracias, vendremos otro día- me contesto saliendo y bajando las escaleras.

-Si como sea-

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, estúpida Rouge, se esta metiendo donde no la llaman, en la muerte de mis padres y hermanos y en el caso zeta, ese caso debe permanecer cerrado, ahora que se donde esta Julie-Su… pediré un favor… rei histéricamente y Shadow salió de la habitación.

Beso mi cuello, entonces yo me deje hacer, pero… se perfectamente algo muy interesante, Shadow esta así por la muerte de mis padres, resople, pero no le di importancia. Le di mas a que esa murciélago me dio la pista de mi objetivo, un fallo… jeje.

**Noah: Tikal yo que te creia tonta... y mira como espabilas**

**Tikal se ruboriza enfadada.: me tenias por tonta?!**

**Noah: tonta en sentido de parada en el amor.**

**Tikal: ... bueno te perdono.**

**Noah: ah,¿estabas enfadada?**

**Tikal: dejalo...**

**Amy: AWWWWWWWW! QUE SUPER LINDO!**

**Noah: eres de efecto retardado?**

**Cream entra a mi casa: Hola, chicas**

**Noah: que adorablee**

**(la abraza)**

**Noah: Cream eres una monada!**

**Tikal y Amy: ya empezamos...**

**Cream: gracias señorita Noah**

**Noah: oooohhh que lindura, me tuteea! te adoro CREAM, SUPERFAN DE CREEAM!**

**Amy: um!**

**Noah abraza a Amy tambien: claro esta que de mi celosa Ames, tambien**

**Amy sonrie y le corresponde el abrazo.**

**Tikal: yo me quedo marginada.**

**Noah: ven aqui que tu tambien eres digna de admirar!**

**Se quedan asi media hora hasta que entra Jet y Wave.**

**Jet: que demonios pasa aqui?**

**Noah: awww! que monas sois!**

**Wave: creo que a Noah le ha dado un ataque de fanitis aguda**

**Jet: yo me rindo con esta mujer**

**Wave: eriza**

**Jet: como sea**

**Wave: nos veremos en el proximo capitulo**

**(Se sienta al lado de Jet y se ponen a mirar la tele)**

**Jet: dejad reviews y esperamos que os haya gustado**

**De la nada sale Shade: Dejadlos reviews por mi y mi muerte (gesto exagerado)**

**Noah: aaawww son unas preciosidades**

**Shade: sin comentarios.**

**Y se sienta con Wave y Jet a ver la tele.**


	9. Una Maquina Y Unos Sentimientos

**Amy: Hola, soy Amy Rose y hoy presentare este fic y lo terminare... la verdad es que no se porque lo tengo que hacer...**

**Silver: ESQUE NOAH Y SONIC SE HAN IDO A VISITAR UNAS RUINAS (grita desde la cocina)**

**Amy: y que hacen esos dos juntos? Si lo unico que hacen es fastidiarse y pelear... ¬¬**

**Marine: Ay Amy, Amy, Amy... los celos son malos, sabes que por mucho que discutan esos dos se llevan fenomenal...**

**Amy: no me gusta mucho eso...**

**Sally: venga Amy... no te extreses.**

**Amy: si... mejor sigo presentando.**

**Amy: beuno a lo que iba, este es el capitulo 9 de The Murderer Scholatic, pero el fic no se tendria que llamar: a school killer? bueno... asi es un poquito más original, espero que os guste mucho este capitulo.**

**(Pone el capitulo 9 en el ordenador)**

**Silver&Marine: Esperamos que disfruten del siguiente capitulo**

**Sally: porfavor no tiren palomitas al suelo... (como si estubiesen presentando una pelicula)**

**Amy: que empieze el fic, disfruten mucho :)**

**Una Máquina Y Unos Sentimientos**

Amy se despertó por una musiquita incesante, miro a su izquierda y vio a Shadow tapándose las orejas, entonces miro su móvil, lo cogió sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?- contesto furiosa. –ESTABA DURMIENDO-

-Em… lo siento… no lo sabia es que como dijiste que te llamase…-

Entonces ella reconoció la voz, era Miles… entonces suavizo su tono.

-Ay lo siento, pensé que eras mi tío o algo así…-

-No pasa nada-

-Bien, oye ¿donde estas?- pregunto Amy tratando de sonsacar su posición que iba a ser fácil.

-Estoy en mi casa-

-Ams…- dijo pensando –mira el taller de mi abuelo esta en la avenida de la luna a unos quilómetros del parque… sobre 3, ven al parque y te voy a buscar con la extreme-gear y nos ponemos a construir.

-de acuerdo ¿a que hora?-

Miro el reloj las seis.

-Ha y media-

-De acuerdo te veo luego- contesto Miles animado.

-Ok- contesto Amy cortando el teléfono.

Se levanto y comenzó a vestir sus pantalones negros ajustados, cogió una camiseta roja como el fuego y unas converses azules marinas.

-¿Te vas?-

-Sí, mi juguete, me espera-

-Um… ni un adiós ni nada-

Beso cálidamente sus labios y empezó a morder su cuello.

-¿asi esta bien?-

-Si empiezas acaba por lo menos-

-No tengo tiempo, quizás… mas tarde te de lo tuyo… jeje-

Salió corriendo de la habitación y fue al lugar donde aparcaba su extreme gear para dirigirse al parque.

Tardo unos 15 minutos, freno y aparco la moto.

Entonces vio a Tails allí esperándola, sonrio malignamente para acercarme a mi presa.

-Tails, me alegro de que hallas venido.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- sonrio Tails a Amy de forma tonta.

Amy se limito a sonreírle provocando un rubor muy grande en las mejillas de Tails.

Amy le hizo un gesto a Tails para que le siguiese, los dos se fueron hasta la extreme gear de Amy.

Amy se subió y se puso el casco y le entrego uno verde a Tails.

-Tranquilo, hoy no correré- bromeo a Tails.

-Mejor…- y rio haciendo que Amy sonriese.

_Espera, espera, espera… Amy ¿acabas de sonreír porque te alegra que Tails este contento? DESPIERTA IDIOTA ESE ES TU VICTIMA._

_Pero yo… no quiero hacerle daño…_

**_No importa lo que quieras. Eres una asesina…_**

¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

_Somos las voces de tu interior._

¿Estoy realmente loca?

**_No sabes cuanto… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar eso en su mente y decidió dejarlo pasar por alto aquello que "sus voces interiores" habían dicho.

-Uf… vámonos-

Amy arranco y los dos se fueron del parque dejando a la gente soñadora y que juguetea con la arena y los columpios del parque.

Tardaron unos minutos en ponerse a ello, puesto que Amy seguía en las nubes, Tails se puso a revisar los planos y los dos empezaron con la estructura, para Amy esto… era incomodo, pues era su victima, amigo y compañero de trabajo ahora mismo, que se suponía que debía decir.

-Bueno ¿y que tal?- pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Bueno… supongo que bien- sonrio hacia Amy -¿y tu?-

-Yo… em… bien, me alegro de hacer realidad el sueño de mi abuelo a decir verdad lo quiero mucho.

_Deja de mentirte, no eres una asesina, para ya con esta farsa dile que huya._

-QUIERES CALLARTE- grito Amy.

Tails la miro extrañado y Amy solo se ruborizo al ver lo que había dicho, había contestado en alto a su voz interior, Amy empezó a buscar excusas. Entonces vio a un gato y la solución llego.

-¿No escuchas el gato?- dijo Amy nerviosa.

-No… pero lo acabo de ver por la ventana- dijo señalando a aquel gato negro que estaba en la ventana mirándonos.

-Es que… odio los gatos- mintió.

-Pues los zorros son familia de los gatos y Blaze es una gata-

Amy se estreso por su tanta inteligencia puso una mueca de fastidio y miro al joven nuevamente.

-Bueno pero Blaze no maúlla ni es una pesada y tu tampoco, ¿o maúllas?- pregunto con una excusa nueva.

-No que yo sepa- entonces rio.

-Ya me parecía-

Los dos se echaron a reir, Amy se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, se quedaron en silencio puesto que para hacer ese trabajo de cables de la estructura era muy complejo.

_Hay Rose, si que tienes un fan encantador, pero MATALO, NO DEJAS QUE RESPIRE, SE LO MERECE._

**_Eres una maquina de matar y te gusta… hazlo, Amy, cuando acabes con la maquina para el jefe, acabalo, remátalo, no le dejes vivir, merece. LA MUERTE._**

**_Es un buen chico, pero… tú solo sigues órdenes, tu corazón murió hace mucho._**

_Amy, no le mates, tienes corazón, estais entre una maquina y unos sentimientos, el esta enamorado de ti y tu le quieres como un hermano, admítelo el te cae tan bien que te recuerda a Cristian y a Mike te recuerda Cristian, por favor Amy reacciona, haz una nueva vida, aléjate de esto._

**_Ella es idiota, no le hagas caso, solo hazlo._**

Resoplo con fuerza, se gire a ver a Tails, "de verdad esas 3 voces me decían que acabase con el, pero… y si la voz que dice que lo deje con vida tiene razón. Amy déjate de estupideces, no hagas caso a nada, solo sigue las ordenes nada merece la pena", resopla con fuerza de nuevo y observa atentamente como Tails conecta unos cables y se seca el sudor, Amy toca la estructura, esta caliente, entonces ya entiende porque suda.

-Ya esta… los cables de la estructura conectados, aun nos queda algo de trabajo pero ya esta lo básico.

Sonrio levemente y hizo algo para que pareciese creíble.

-Oh Tails muchísimas gracias estoy tan contenta de que mi abuelo vaya a poder a ver la maquina que diseño, gracias Tails-

Le abrazo con fuerza haciendo que Tails se ruborizara.

-N-no fu-fue na-na-da- contesto tímidamente y nervioso.

-De verdad eres un sol-

Tails miro el reloj y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Oh dios son las 9 y media, mi madre me mata-

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vámonos.

Amy Cogio su extreme gear y salió de allí hasta casa de Tails.

-Aquí es, gracias por…-

Amy le dio un pico en los labios muy dulcemente.

-Gracias- su sonrisa se forjo de nuevo y Tails solo se ruborizo más.

Amy se fue de allí a toda pastilla dejando a Tails ruborizado al máximo. A medio camino Amy empezó a ir más lento para decir

-Fácil engañar, fácil matar- contesto para acelerar más.

**Amy: ha estado bien?**

**Sally: les ha gustado? **

**Silver: si no les ha gustado esque tienen que leerlo de nuevo**

**Marine: bueno pues ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer**

**Todos a la vez: S**

**Noah: ola chicos! que tal la presentacion?**

**Sonic: hey!**

**Amy: donde has estado? que habeis echo? a que te gusta Sonic Noah?  
Noah: eh?**

**Amy: de que color es?**

**Noah: es de color azul**

**Amy: y sus ojos?**

**Noah: em... esmeralda**

**Amy: LO SABIA TE GUSTA! SABES DEMASIADO!**

**Noah: pero que?**

**Marine: Noah sal de aqui...**

**Amy saca a Piko Piko.**

**Noah: WOOOOOUUUH, SOOONICCC SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN HEROE SALVAME!**

**Sonic: ay... (ruborizado) Ames... saldrias hoy conmigo?**

**Amy: lo dices enserio Sonikku?**

**Sonic asiente y Amy hace desaparecer a Piko Piko**

**Noah suspira y susurra: gracias Sonic...**

**Amy: ADIOS CHICOS, LO SIENTO NOAH, vamos Sonikku**

**Sonic se ruboriza y sale de la mano con Amy.**

**Sally: bueno despues de esta escenita, espero que dejeis reviews jajajja :)**

**Marine: nos leemos ,luego**

**Noah y Silver: los reviews son lo mas importante**

**Todos: DEJADNOS REVIEWS**


	10. Trabajando Para GUN

**Hola ^^ este es el capitulo 10 de The Murderer Scholatic, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Cofeep: Noah, estos fics, no son un poco... violentos y para mayores.**

**Noah: los niños tienen que aprender de alguna forma lo que es el sexo.**

**Cofeep: pobres niños TwT**

**Noah: bueno, te he traido para que me ayudes no para que te pongas a compadecer gente.**

**Espio: ya te ayudo yo**

**Noah: gracias Espio.**

**Cofeep: estaba yo primero... ¬¬**

**Noah: jajaja, ahora quieres, pues presentadlo los dos ^^**

**Espio: esperamos que este capitulo 10 de The Murderer Scholatic, sea de vuestro agrado**

**Coofep: ante todo, deseamos que os guste, y os parezca, bonito, venga. EMPECEMOS**

**Noah: SIIII!**

**Trabajando Para G.U.N.**

Amy salió lentamente de su casa, era ya el cuarto día que faltaba aunque se lo había pasado bien con Shadow, había estado con Tails varios días arreglando la maquina pero bueno no había sido muy interesante, aunque aun seguirá pensando en el beso… jeje.

Amy rio histéricamente pensando en lo fácil que era engañarle, quizás, podría despistar a Rouge en su búsqueda, aunque ella estuviese descartada ella podría ser sospechosa, sus manos se fueron ligeramente a sus caderas, en cierto modo se sentía indignada.

Resoplo con fuerza, y pensó en esa frase que le encantaba de aquel libro.

_If you can not with your enemy, join lose it from within. Get traps, machine behind him, only for your own good._

**_(Traducción por si a caso: Si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a el, piérdelo desde dentro. Haz trampas, maquina a sus espaldas, solo para tu propio bien)_**

Sonrio satisfecha y se dirigió a la comisaria, tardo un poco en decidir si entrar o simplemente no dignarse a aparecer por su miedo a los policías.

Hasta que se decidió, entro lentamente en la comisaria.

-Hola- dijo afablemente un equidna negro.

Amy se sintió indignada por casi todas las babas que caían de su boca.

-Cierra la boca pervertido- grito.

El joven equidna negro no dijo nada más que mirarla con cierto recelo.

Amy entro al despacho, ante la mirada de una mangosta.

-Eje…- dijo la mangosta.

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta ante la mirada de la mangosta.

-No puedes pasar ahí-

-SI PUEDO- grito Amy retando su autoridad.

-No, no puedes- siguió negando.

Amy le echo la lengua y con la mirada la desafío a prohibírselo.

-Oye tu niña- la mangosta salto de su puesto e intento golpear a Amy quien esquivo todos los golpes.

Amy estaba haciéndola enloquecer, hasta que para Amy dejo de tener gracia se agacho y le hizo un bloqueo, haciéndola caer, levantándose a gran rapidez y entrando en la sala donde Rouge la esperaba.

-Llegas tarde- anuncio Rouge con mala cara.

-esa mangosta no me dejaba pasar-

-¿Mina?-

-Yo que se, es una mangosta que esta ahí en la puerta y se cree fuerte- se burlo Amy.

-¿Os habéis pegado?-

-No, ella ha intentado pegarme, supongo que pensaría que soy una asesina o algo asi o simplemente que me colaba por diversión- dijo Amy.

-Bueno…- contesto Rouge desilusionada.

Pase a una gran sala donde Cofeep, Knuckles y una eriza que se supone que seria la jefa, en una gran mesa.

-Hola, esta es Amy Rose-

-Hola- contesto Amy indiferente.

Se sento en la mesa y se puso a mirar sus uñas, ella no tenia nada que decir, ¿Qué les iba a decir? Que se preocupasen ellos, ella no tenia ni idea de que decir.

-Bueno, me llamo Noah y estos son…

-Knuckles el equidna y Cofeep la equidna y esta murciélago de aquí Rouge, al igual que conozco a los detectives Vector el cocodrilo, Charmy la abeja y Espio el camaleón, que se encuentran allí tras ese espejo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-

-Vamos podéis considerarme tonta, pero cuando llegue, los vi entrar y vi que iban a esa sala y ese espejo es visible para ellos y no visible para nosotros, no me chupo el dedo.

-Bueno de todas formas… necesitamos ayuda-

-lo se… pero ¿Qué queréis de mi?- pregunto mirando superficialmente a la eriza de púas rosas y moradas.

-Bueno, necesitamos saber nombres de chicas de tu edad.

-Sally Accorn, Cosmo The Plant, Blaze The Cat, Wave The Swallow, Martina The Hedgehog…-

Mientras Amy decía los nombres ellos los iban apuntando, Amy estaba aguantando sus ganas de reir, es que descartarla… matar es más fácil de lo que parece.

Amy acabo de dar su lista.

Empezaron a pedir opiniones de gente de las animadoras, con buen cuerpo o flexibilidad, de las más marginadas que puedan sentirse solas y estén trastornadas obligándolas a matar.

Amy decía todo lo que le pedían, quien lo diría una asesina como ella trabajando para G.U.N.

En fin… Amy estuvo esperando a que todos los integrantes hablasen y preguntasen que era lo que pasaba con esas chicas, como se llevaban con la gente.

Amy sinceramente se estresaba con tanta atención, incluso hablaban unos por encima de otros, hasta que las miradas de Amy de furia incontenible, les hicieran parar.

-De uno en uno señores, me ponen histérica- contesto dando un golpe en la mesa.

Todos se avergonzaron de que una niña les hiciese callar y Amy solo frunció el ceño ante sus miradas curiosas y algunas como las de la abeja y el camaleón de deseo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en una comisaria rodeada de polis con unos babeando y sin poder opalizarlos.

"Genial…" pensó para si misma. Aparto ligeramente la mirada de esos "detectives" para ignorarla y no darle una paliza o incluso hasta dispararles.

Peino su púa nerviosamente, las miradas curiosas de todos seguían hasta que la jefa del lugar decidió preguntar.

Sus preguntas eran fuertes, era directa y se veía fuerte, no solo por su aspecto duro sino por que parecía no tener sentimientos ni emociones, parecía centrarse en su trabajo, en cierta parte la inspiro… deseaba tanto poder actuar como ella y coger una pistola, un simple tiro, al corazón, seria suficiente para acabar con ese chico, ni siquiera podría reaccionar, o a lo mejor en la cabeza para conmemorar su gran inteligencia, como si fuese una venganza por superarle en una nota o quizás en una feria científica. Nadie puede sospechar de ella, puesto que tenia sus enfermedades, ¿Quién sospecharía de una chica "traumatizada por el asesinato de sus padres"? Nadie… había sido tan fácil para ella superar esas muertes.

Casi le daba rabia lo fácil que había sido, pero tampoco le tomo importancia por ahora. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como por ejemplo desencaminar a los policías hacia otra persona, quizás eso seria lo fácil, ella era una mentirosa, mucho además nunca había tenido problemas para mentir.

Se lo pasaría bien engañando a estos idiotas y cuando la descubrieran, si es que la descubrían, se reiría y haría lo mejor que sabe hacer, matar.

Amy asintió a las preguntas y hablaba lentamente por su incomodez que no parecía ser notada por muchos.

Amy resoplo fatídicamente después de cuatro horas escuchando sus preguntas, sin sentido pero realmente intrigadoras.

Amy se dirigió a una maquina de hacer cafés, echo tres monedas de veinte rings. Y puso un chocolate con leche y azúcar.

Se lo bebió lentamente y salió de allí acompañada de Rouge.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos- dijo nuevamente.

-De nada- sonrio débilmente.

-Te hemos agotado ¿no?-

-Un poco… pero me repondré del interrogatorio-

Amy camino alejándose de Rouge quien solo la observo curiosa.

-Me pregunto porque estaba tan nerviosa en el interrogatorio…- dijo Rouge para nuevamente entrar en la comisaria.

**Noah: un mes sin internet... :( me mueroo!**

**Vector: vaya vaya, aqui la eriza se extresa.**

**Cofeep tomando cafe: sii... pobrecita lleva todo el dia diciendolo.**

**Espio: y el del movil de tu madre?**

**Noah: puedo contestar a los mensajes privados, pero no hacer historias y subirlas :( porque el movil de mi madre es imposible... ;(**

**Espio: suerte Noah**

**Vector: deberias estudiar tus notas bajan.**

**Charmy bailando: Noah no tiene gasolina, no estudia ni un poquito y sus notas empeoran, empeoran de verdad!**

**Noah: esa cancion es de patito feo ¬¬**

**Cofeep: y como lo sabes? Si tu odias esa serie y decias que nunca la habias visto, y es la letra de las divinas modificadas.**

**Noah: no lo he visto nunca, pero mi prima tiene los dos CD´s y cuando viene a mi casa los pone y los escucho.**

**Espio: y el ritmo es indentico.**

**Vector: JEJE... no me diras Espio que tu escuchas eso?**

**Rubor en Espio**

**Espio: claro que no!**

**Noah y Cofeep riendo.**

**Espio: nos leemos luego dejad reviews, dejad reviewwws!**


	11. La Victima

**Mi compensacion, por dejaros tirados en un mes.**

**Vanilla sirve té a Noah, Cream y Chesee.**

**Noah: muchas gracias Vanilla**

**Vanilla: Noah, querida el té es una bebida relajante, te sentara bien**

**Sonic murmurando escondido: si no la duerme...**

**Noah: me parece que acabo de oir a Sonic.**

**Sonic: estoy muerto... (susurrando)**

**Cream: señorita Noah, debe de estar teniendo alucinaciones porque no ha venido a la otra presentacion**

**Noah: debes de tener razon, presentamos?**

**Chesee: CHIU CHIUU!**

**Noah: bien empezemos**

**Vanilla: este es el capitulo 11 de The Murderer Scholatic**

**Cream: esperamos que les guste y sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Noah: que empieze!**

**Chesee: CHIIIUUUUU**

**La Victima**

Amy camino levemente entre el atardecer y la noche, hasta que su vista se fijo en un erizo azul, Sonic.

-Hola- dijo animándose rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- Sonic se giro para ver a quien le hablaba –Ah Hola Amy- sonrio al verla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto la eriza rosa, acercándose a la posición del erizo azul.

-Pues, paseaba-

"Miente" pensó Amy para si, olía las mentiras a mas de diez quilómetros y esta que estaba a su lado le empezaba a apestar, pero decidió ser la típica Amy risueña y feliz del instituto aunque a la vez temible y tu peor pesadilla.

-Oye… ¿has pensado?- hizo una pausa –ya sabes lo de salir conmigo-

Amy se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado, le miro una vez más para girarse y mirar hacia la fuente.

-Sí, y sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo salir contigo, ¿no te has preguntado porque rechazo a todos los chicos?-

-Em… si la verdad- contesto para mirarla a sus ojos jades.

-Verás… yo llevo enamorada de una persona mucho tiempo, me salvo la vida y me dio una nueva… aunque no a su lado… en realidad todos sois maravillosos pero no estoy preparada para salir con nadie.

Abrazo a Sonic lentamente y dibujo una sonrisa por su improvisación que maravillosamente le había resuelto la vida.

Sonic envolvió los brazos alrededor de la eriza rosa.

Cuando el abrazo termino Amy se despidió con un pico de Sonic que simplemente dibujo una sonrisa tonta y un rubor enorme en sus mejillas.

-Eso es para compensar lo del rechazo, nos vemos The Hedgehog-

-Adiós Rose-

Amy se encamino a su casa, cuando.

_Trabajo… trabajo, coge Amy es el trabajo_

El tono de su móvil la despertó, ese tono era especial para Eggman.

-Si

_Rose quiero que me hagas un recado_

-No soy tu recadera

_Se trata de un asesinato a un empresario, Jet está ocupado con un asunto y los demás buscando las esmeraldas, me harás el asesinato?_

-TSK… dispare.

_Quiero que te encargues de Garrido_

-¿Garrido? ¿Y quien es ese?-

_El científico Garrido._

-Sigo sin saber quien es-

_Amy eres una inculta es un científico mundialmente famoso que ha demostrado una teoría sobre las esmeraldas del caos y del sol que se publicara dentro de unos días, elimínalo y tráeme los datos._

-Mire jefe, que no se quien es ese Garrido y no me falte al respecto o clacs te quedas sin cuello.

_(Eggman traga saliva al otro lado de la línea) Bueno, vive en la avenida caos el edificio más lujoso de todos, te envió una foto ahora._

-¿y tiene mujer?-

_No falleció, vive solo, que no te descubran Rose… cuando acabes ven a la base._

-Como quieras-

Cortó la conexión con el jefe y se dirigió a casa.

Cogio su móvil y miro la foto de la casa.

-Así será fácil, encontrarlo- dijo mirando la foto y recordando el lugar donde debía buscar.

Se dirigió a su extreme gear.

-Bueno… le escribiré un mensaje a Shadow…

_"Shad, si cuando llegues no estoy en casa, estoy en una misión de Eggman acabare lo antes posible, me muero de ganas de verte y contarte todo. Te amo"_

Amy Cogio sus gafas de aviador y su gorro, pos supuesto cambio su ropa por si acaso. Una ropa nada de su estilo, una camiseta rosa con un personaje famoso de ahora, un poco manchada de sangre, con unos vaqueros azules oscuros con gotas variadas de sangre seca y las botas marrones, en la de la izquierda ciertos puntos de sangre, eran los mismos que uso aquel día.

Asi nadie la reconocería, Amy corrió hacia abajo rápidamente para no ser vista.

Cogio su extreme gear y se subió a ella.

Se fue bastante feliz de allí, puesto que hoy iba a asesinar a alguien, "por fin un poco de acción Amy" se dijo a si misma.

Amy avanzo hasta donde tenía que ir.

La avenida caos. Tardo lo suyo en llegar y tardaría un poco más si no fuese por que la casa era la primera y la más cercana a los ricos.

Amy aparco en un parque no muy lejos de allí y se dirigió andando por allí, escalo para colarse dentro, salto casi lastimando sus pies por el impacto pero tubo suerte de caer en un arbusto, Amy subió las escaleras que conducían hasta el interior.

Amy sabia que si rompía la puerta a lo bruto, su presa se escaparía, asi que de su gorro saco una evilla, con la que fácilmente abrió la puerta, entro sigilosamente, todo lo de dentro era lujoso, cuadros en imitaciones que parecían casi reales, figuritas preciosas hasta que un disparo hizo que se estremeciese. Miro hacia atrás y no vio nada, se miro y no sangraba.

-¿Alguien se me ha adelantado?- se dijo a si misma Amy para mirar nuevamente hacia aquel pasillo.

-Yo soy lo mejor en lo mío, fácil será acabar con ellos o el o ella o quizá ellas.

Amy dio leves pasos hasta llegar a un estudio, donde un señor estaba amordazado, hasta que les vio, Scourge y Shadow.

Entonces ollo.

-Dime el código de la esmeralda!- grito Scourge.

-Si no nos lo dices, te haremos más daño-

-SHADOW!-grite.

Ellos se giraron para verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shadow seriamente.

-Um… el es una victima, mi victima- aclaro.

-¿Vienes por el?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Aja- contesto sonriendo.

-te encargaras de el cuando nos de el código- contesto furioso Scourge-

-Tsk, dejadme eso a mi-

-Um… de acuerdo-

-Querido, me das el código-

El científico negó.

-SALID- grito Amy ha esos dos que la miraban.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shadow.

-Sal amor, solo unos minutos, cuando os llame tendréis el código.

Los dos se fueron, Amy cogió una silla y se sento en frente de el.

-Cariño puedo ofrecerte el cielo a cambio de ese código-

El científico se ruborizo, y aparto su mirada por ser tan pervertido.

Amy le giro la cara hacia el, le beso en los labios y se levanto la camisa el viejo se quedo mudo y simplemente se ruborizo, Amy lamio su cara levemente y le beso nuevamente.

-Encanto, cual es el código?

El científico estaba extasiado y contesto –Es el 0471234

-Ok, gracias, por nada.

Disparo a su cabeza.

-Chicos-

-¿Sí?

-LO HAS MATADO, NO HAS TENIDO PACIENCIA Y NECESI…

-0471234

-Vale… lo introduciré.

Scourge y Shadow introdujeron el código y se fueron de allí.

Amy sonrio y se fue de allí con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a los chicos solos.

-Doctor, misión cumplida.

_Perfecto querida Rose… te recompensaré…_

Amy no dijo más y colgó su teléfono, sin importar mucho el que y el cuando, ni siquiera que su jefe siguiese hablando, estaba cansada por hoy… no haría más.

**Esta echo el capitulo 11, espero veros en un mes, estoy deeseando leer varias historias y espero que se actualizen, bueno nos vemos pronto ^^**

**Sonic: si pronto... **

**Noah: TUUU! YA ME FALTABAS ERIZO PESIMISTA.**

**Mochi: em... que pasa aqui?**

**Noah: Mochi! (la abraza) GRACIAS POR VENIR A MI FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA DE UN MES.**

**Mochi: de nada, es que como estoy en uno de tus fics, tengo que venir.**

**Noah: pues para el capitulo 12, quiero que presentes.**

**Mochi: vale ^^**

**Sonic susurrando: de la que me libre.**

**Tete-chin: hola Noah!**

**Noah: Tete!**

**Las tres parlotean mientras llegan todos los personajes de SEGA, los de Tete-Chin, Katy la eriza, Nigthmear The Hedgehog, Mochi The Lynx, IlikeYouMxN y Noah The Hedgehog.**

**Todos: esperemos que nos dejeis reviews, nos vemos en un mes!**


	12. Las Ultimas Esmeraldas

**Hola, Aqui Noah La Hedgehog jajaja cuidaoh que en vez de The puse La... que malotahh, bueno. Siento mis tonterias es que no habeis estado andando todo un centro comercial con tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga, buuf demasiado trabajo, esque tenemos fiesta, al fin estoy soltera xD en fin... eso no es el caso... creo que debería seguir escribiendo la historieta jajaja :))**

**Bueno empezemos:**

**Tails: Bueno, este es el capitulo 12, esperamos que os gust... Noah, ¿me estas quitando fotos?**

**(Noah con su samsung galaxy S II en la mano con una sonrisa)**

**Noah: Yo? NO... que va, estaba enviando un mensaje ya sabes...**

**Tails: y salta el flash?**

**Noah: bueno... em... si ya sabes, las nuevas tecnologias...**

**Tails: es por mi nuevo corte de pelo, lo se... ahora dejame presentar... se que es ridiculo el pelo pero...**

**Noah: JAJJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJA**

**Rouge: que demonios pasa aqui? Hay gente que quiere dormir!**

**Noah: o darle caña a cierto equidna rojo... jejeje**

**Rouge: ESO SOBRABA!**

**Tails: bueno empezemos... esperamos que os guste, el capitulo 12, alla vamos!**

**Las Últimas Esmeraldas**

Hacia una semana ya del robo de la esmeralda, Tails y Amy habían quedado más veces, Amy había ido a ir a recoger las notas las cuales eran inferiores a 7. Todas 5 y algún que otro 6, en la única que sobresalía era en gimnasia, un 10. Amy sabia que era por culpa de su perfecto cuerpo, de sus habilidades etc.

Amy se encontraba leyendo un libro perdidamente en su mente, hoy ella no había quedado con Tails y podría aprovechar para leer en sus ratos libres, ya podía dejar la secundaria, no tenía ganas de seguir estudiando, un resoplido fuerte y áspero hizo que su concentración se fuese.

Miro hacia donde provenían las respiraciones, sangre, mucha sangre. Los ojos de Amy se contrajeron al ver a Scourge y Shadow sangrando casi muriendo.

Amy se levanto y los ayudo a sentarse, corrió a su cuarto a buscar un botiquín, hizo que la sangre parase de fluir en los dos, luego de parar la gran sangre, se sentía alterada, ver a gente que ella quiere tan mal, sus padres y sus hermanos pasaron por su mente, emocionalmente no podía hacer eso, pero lo intento, extrajo la bala de Shadow y luego rápidamente la de Scourge, que se hubiesen desmayado facilitaba las cosas, Amy acabo, cosiendo sus partes infectadas. Limpio el suelo y se dirigió a su teléfono.

-Olle Blaze-

S_i Ames._

-Me haces un favor?

_CLARO_

-Scourge y Shadow están heridos, ven a casa, yo iré por las esmeraldas

_Voy enseguida_

-Gracias-

Amy colgó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se vistió nuevamente, se puso unos leguins negros y una camiseta azul oscura con unas botas negras donde guardo su 9mm.

Cogio sus gafas de aviador y su gorro negro, en unos minutos después Wave llego, Amy no dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí.

-Eggman, ¿Qué esmeraldas quedan?-

Hablo Amy a su comunicador.

_En la avenida Kuagsekat en la casa TheTb hay las tres que faltan porque?_

-Al parecer… Scourge y Shadow han sido heridos me ocupare personalmente, adiós-

Amy conducio su extreme gear, para alejarse rápidamente.

**En Casa De Amy.**

Blaze miraba a los dos erizos, quien no parecían querer despertarse, miro nuevamente a el cuerpo perfecto de Scourge.

Se ruborizo ante su idea, pero no le importo pensar en eso, puesto que siempre había pensado que la atracción sexual que sentían era mucho más que una simple amistad y una noche de pasión loca.

Shadow abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a Blaze.

-Has despertado ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto la gata.

-¿Y Amy?- pregunto Shadow serio intentando moverse.

-Ha ido por tu misión- contesto Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay un franco tirador… la matara- dijo preocupado.

-No debes preocuparte, Amy no es tonta, ya lo sabe- contesto Blaze sin preocupación.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- pregunto sin entenderla Shadow.

-Porque nadie podría haberos atravesado asi si no fuese un franco tirador- contesto Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al rato Scourge despertó y Blaze y Scourge se fueron a casa de Blaze para que ella se encargara de el, mientras Amy se encargaba de conseguir las esmeraldas del caos las ultimas esmeraldas por conseguir.

Scourge y Blaze entraron al apartamento de Blaze.

-Siéntete en casa- afirmo la chica.

-Gracias por curarme Blaze, pero… ¿crees que Shadow estará bien?- pregunto Scourge disimulando su preocupación.

-Tranquilo Jet va para ahí, ya sabes que Jet y el se llevan muy bien-

-Espero que si-

Blaze miro a los orbes azules del chico erizo, que ahora estaba sentado en su sofá, sin nadie que interrumpiese y oyese sus gritos de placer, Blaze sacudió su cabeza. Demasiadas ilusiones para nada.

-Oye… ¿te gusto?- pregunto para mirar los orbes ámbar de la gata lila.

Blaze se ruborizo y le miro cruzando una mirada de pasión.

-¿Q-que a que-qué viene esa pre-pregunta…?- pregunto Blaze nerviosa.

-Es que me muero por hacerlo contigo aquí y ahora-

Blaze le miro aun más roja y murmuro un "pues hazlo" que Scourge escucho perfectamente se acerco a ella y empezó a besarla con una pasión indomable que contenían en su interior, Blaze nunca había experimentado eso, siempre había querido hacerlo.

-Blaze se que eres virgen, ¿estas segu…- a Scourge no le dio tiempo porque Blaze le estaba besando y quito aquella chaqueta de cuero.

Blaze lo llevo a su cuarto y sintió como el quitaba aquella camiseta ajustada de su cuerpo, Scourge sonrio y acaricio algunas partes del cuerpo de Blaze, ella sintió un escalofrió al notar su mano helada en su cuerpo, sin embargo siguió permitiéndole que la usase a su antojo.

Scourge lamio el cuello de Blaze y lo mordió causando pequeños gemidos de placer, a el le volvía loco oírla pues siempre había sentido algo hacia a aquella preciosidad. Beso sus labios y los mordió permitiéndole la entrada a su boca, Scourge exploro la boca de Blaze de pe a pa. Dulce sabor, apasionante néctar, algo que deseaban desde hace tiempo.

Volvio a su cuello y beso más y más, luego fue bajando hasta sus pechos, quitando su sujetador, lamio alrededor del pezón y luego lamio el pezón de Blaze haciendo que gimiese de placer, un gemido sensual que le volvió loco de lujuria, quería oírla más, pero esta vez lo haría lento. Blaze se sentía en el cielo, la masajeaba y su calor aumentaba se notaba ardiendo, luego el se fue deslizando hasta su vientre lo lamio y mordió, Blaze gemía mas fuerte, a el le encanto ese sonido y siguió haciéndola suya, le dejo pequeñas marcas en todo su vientre, luego la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso para continuar, este fue concedido, con un simple si, suave casi inaudible, el le quito sus bragas y la miro con lujuria ya no sabia si podría controlarse, paso su dedo por su parte femenina, haciendo que la chica suspirase de placer, luego lamio un poco su entrada y ella gimió más fuerte, eso lo volvió más pasional y más lujurioso y salvaje.

El la miro de nuevo a los ojos y se acerco a susurrar a sus preciosas orejas.

-Esto dolerá un poco, pero lo haremos lo más rápido posible, para poder disfrutar después.

Ella lo miro un tanto insegura pero contesto –de acuerdo, solo hazme tuya-

-Asi me gusta, relájate, preciosa-

Scourge beso en los labios a Blaze para relajarla un poco y empezó a penetrarla pero a ella, le dolia, se notaba en su expresión, le dolia mucho y se contraía, eso hacia las cosas difíciles.

-Blaze, relájate, si no te dolerá más-

-me-me duele…- murmuro con lágrimas de dolor.

-Tranquila cuanto más pronto acabemos menos te dolerá.

Scourge, metió su miembro de golpe en el interior de Blaze haciendo que gritase.

-AHHH me duele, SCOURGE- grito Blaze haciendo que este se sintiese culpable.

-Tranquila, asi sufrirás de golpe y luego te relajaras y ya no te dolerá-

Scourge se dejo dentro de ella para conseguir que esta se tranquilizara y se acostumbrase a ella, y asi paso poco a poco, Scourge fue haciendo pequeños movimientos para que Blaze disfrutara y sintiese un poquito de dolor antes de que todo eso no acabase, ella gemía de dolor y placer.

Hasta que por fin se acostumbro, el empezó a aumentar su velocidad, causando unos gemidos de placer, una excitación mayor que la de antes, Blaze engancho sus piernas en las caderas de Scourge, haciendo que tocase algo a lo fondo, causando un gran gemido de placer, eso a Scourge le hizo perder la cordura, quería oírla una vez más, una vez más.

-Blaze, ¿quieres que lo haga más fuerte?-

-SIIII- grito para besarle de nuevo.

El placer le nublaba los sentidos, Scourge empezó a penetrar mas fuerte y rápido, ella le besaba con pasión al sentirlo, Scourge la seguía penetrando de forma excitante y placentera, aunque muy salvaje y llena de lujuria causando que ella mordiese su boca de forma excitante, ellos consiguieron llegar al ultimo orgasmo y se quedaron mirando, las palabras sobraron y se besaron nuevamente, con placer, quedándose dormidos abrazados, excitados, felices y sudando.

**Mientras Tanto Con Amy:**

Amy vio al franco tirador y le puso una mala mirada, el no la vio, Amy subió al punto donde se encontraba el franco tirador, conoció esa marca, GUN. Bueno de todas formas el moriría sin verme, observe que solo era uno.

El equidna negro estaba apoyado sobre aquel borde del edificio, en la azotea, Amy entro sigilosamente sin siquiera hacer ruido con la puerta. Amy sonrio tétricamente y se acerco al guardia y lo agarro fuertemente casi haciéndolo caer.

-Escúchame bien, has disparado a mi novio y yo saldare cuentas contigo.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto el inmovilizado.

-Tu peor pesadilla…

Amy tiro al guardia al suelo y vio como las lagrimas salían de el, se notaba el miedo, estaba atado y su arma ya estaba inutilizada.

-Shadow se divertirá contigo. Ahora yo, cobrare lo mío, las últimas esmeraldas para mí querido jefe, espérame aquí-

Amy rio como una loca al saber que no se podía mover.

-Adiós querido, nos veremos pronto.

**Noah: bueno el capitulo 12, llego a su fin, hoy me siento generosa, venga dos capitulos tambien jajaj :)**

**Rouge: de donde sacas lo del equidna responde?!**

**Noah: que gritabas su nombre en el org...**

**(Rouge le tapa la boca con fuerza)**

**Tails: desde que mandaste a paseo a Kevin estas demasiado salida...**

**Noah: es que hay que expresar, es fascinante saber como una mujer puede llegar al clim...**

**(Tails le tapa la boca esta vez ruborizado)**

**Noah muerde a Tails: Tails tu quieres probar... jeje...**

**Tails se ruboriza mucho: Que...qu..e...quier...es..de..cir?**

**Rouge: QUE ES MENOR NOAH COMPORTATE...!**

**Noah: pues a Sonic no me lo llevo a la cama eh.. **

**Rouge: tus tomaduras de pelo... bastan eh...**

**Noah: BAAHH! si sabeis que son tomaduras, porque os enfadais tanto... Tails porque estas rojo?**

**Tails: O/O**

**Rouge: pobre chabal, ahora esta traumatizado, bueno... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Noah: dejen reviews a que si Tails?**

**Tails: ...si...**

**Noah y Rouge: NOS LEEEMOSSS LUEGOOO**


	13. Una Noche Perfecta Para Un Asesinato

**Hola ME APETECE ACABAR YA CON ESTOS FICS Y SOLO ESCRIBIR LOS OTROS DOS! BUENO, por donde iba? A si... que quiero comeeer lasaña!**

**Knuckles: no creo que sea eso, estas con lo de la lasaña porque Sonic no tenia donde apuntar y uso el guion para apuntar los pedidos de la cena con Amy.**

**Noah: QUE DICES QUE SALIERON JUNTOS HOY?**

**(Knuckles mira a Noah con mala cara, porque se lo dijo hace diez segundos o menos antes de empezar con la presentacion)**

**Knuckles: te lo he dicho antes ¬¬**

**Noah: ups...**

**Amadeus Prower: bueno, podemos avanzar, quiero irme a ver un proyecto.**

**Noah y Knuckles: de tal palo tal astillas**

**Amadeus: que habeis dicho?**

**Noah y Knuckles: Nosotros? Nada, estas empezando a oir mal te hace falta el audifono eh, viejecin!**

**(Amadeus refunfuña)**

**Noah: venga presentar!**

**Amadeus, este es el capitulo 13, esperamos que les guste.**

**Knuckles: ante todo, sentimos la ignorancia de Noah al confundirse del guion, porfavor lean y disfruten.**

**Una Noche Perfecta Para Un Asesinato.**

Trajo las esmeraldas con ella y fue a buscar a su victima, se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras, el tio no hablaba se quedo sin habla, hasta que pareció ver la base.

-Bueno antes mire y destruí tu dispositivo, cuando te inmovilice, muy listo pero no dejare que pongas en peligro a Eggman. Querido amigo, te has metido en un lio y no saldrás vivo, Shadow se ocupara de rematarte y Scourge te torturara, yo solo te pegare y Blaze te quemara un poco, espero que disfrutes de tu TORTURA- volvió a reir, causando lagrimas en los ojos del policía de GUN, parecía querer hablar.

-Tranquilo cielo, no te fuerzas, hablaras después pidiendo clemencia.

Lo arrastro adentro.

Paso los sistemas de seguridad todos dandole al de GUN la información de mi identidad, pero no tenia, dispositivo, ni armas, ni fuerza ni nada con lo que comunicarse.

Llego a una celda y un robot la abrió para ella, lo tire allí y le entrego al robot las esmeraldas y el gorro y gafas, el policía abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que era la joven Amelia Rose.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Jijiji-

-UMOSJAKJSNDAS-

-Sí, querido, soy la mejor asesina de esta ciudad… espero que recuerdes que morirás sin poder desvelar tu gran descubrimiento- se burlo.

-HSKJNDANWQNJBD- el guardia seguía revolviéndose.

Amy saco su nueve milímetros y se la puso en la cabeza.

-Mato sin compasión, no hagas que acabe ahora ya-

El guardia callo al notar el arma en su cabeza, una sonrisa macabra se postro en Amy –Asi me gusta cariño…- sonrio nuevamente y se levanto de allí, marchándose de allí, cerro la celda con el robot. Y cogió su móvil.

-Shad-

_¿Si, Amy?_

Te necesito en la base, he capturado al que te ha disparado, estas con Scourge?

_No el se fue con Blaze._

-¿estas solo?

_No Jet esta conmigo_

-Ah… vale, pues que se venga tambien

_Ok te amo_

-Yo más

Y colgó para luego no decir nada, se soltó un poco. Llamo a Wave.

-Wave, ven a la base del viejo Egg-

_Enseguida voy_

-Te espero.

Volvio a cortar, para hacer una ultima llamada ha Blaze, ya que Scourge no cogería, Blaze le haría caso incluso si se estuviese muriendo, eran grandes amigas.

-Hey-

_Amy?_

-YES, te necesito aquí y ahora, y dile a Scourge que venga, su amigo el que le disparo esta bajo mis garras-

_Vamos para allá._

Amy colgó cuando ollo un gruñido de desaprobación y se fue con Eggman quien la recompenso.

-¿Qué tal esta el proyecto?

-Uh-

-El proyecto de la energía-

-Aun nos quedan unas fases en una semana o dos, lo tienes listo.

-Espero que asi sea

En ese momento Shadow y Jet entraron por la puerta.

-Hola chicos, vaya si que te dio bien-

-Gracias por curarme- Shadow beso a Amy quien correspondió el beso.

-No las des mi vida, te amo-

-Y yo tambien-

Los tres esperaron a que fueran llegando los otros, Wave llego de tercera y luego Blaze y Scourge.

Los seis se fueron al las celdas y Amy volvió a recogerlo, para arrastrarlo por toda la base a el patio grande de la base allí lo dejaron en el suelo. Amy le quito al venda de la boca.

-AHORA SUFRE- grito Blaze creando una bola de fuego en su mano la lanzo al policía quien grito del dolor, causado.

Amy solo le pateo tres veces y luego se sento viendo el espectáculo a la vera de Eggman.

Wave cortó su mejilla con una navaja, causando lágrimas y gritos en aquel hombre equidna.

Wave y Blaze se retiraron, Jet le dio unos puñetazos y luego se fue con su novia Wave a quien beso nuevamente.

Scourge empezó a torturarle, clavando las navajas en distintas zonas, cuando el policía iba a desmayarse Scourge se separo para darle el gusto a Shadow.

-Una noche perfecta para un asesinato-

Disparo a la cabeza del guardia luego al corazón y para rematar a sus partes nobles.

-Aprenderás a no meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen- hablo Eggman con una sonrisa de perversidad.

-Eso te pasa por disparar a mi amor- hablo Amy pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novio.

-Eso mismo- dijo Shadow besando sus labios.

-te metiste con los equivocados- Hablo Scourge.

-Bien me voy a llevarlo- dijo Amy saliendo de allí.

Amy imprimió un papel con algo escrito.

Luego lo dejo enfrente de GUN. Dejando la nota allí.

Poco después de dejarlo ella se fue.

**Unos diez minutos después:**

Rouge salió de la oficina y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a su compañero Rock muerto, cogió la nota y la leyó.

_Eso os enseñara a no meteros en nuestro_

_Camino la próxima vez lo quemaremos _

_Y traeremos sus cenizas,_

_Tened cuidado porque no sabéis quien puede_

_Ser y puede que este muy cerca de vosotros_

_Volved a poner franco tiradores _

_Y no lo contareis nunca_

_Gracias por la diversión de su muerte_

_Pero esto solo es una advertencia_

_La próxima sufrirá más_

_Mucha suerte "agentes"_

_Firmado: Tu peor pesadilla._

Rouge estallo de ira y llamo a sus supervisores, analizaron el cada vez, sin pistas, no habían dejado huellas, ni en la nota.

-Este caso es mucho más complicado de lo que creia…

**Noah: nunca pense que Knuckles fuese tan amable.**

**Amadeus: Le has mandado leer es normal que sea amable.**

**Noah: pero puso voz amable, esto es muuuy raro...**

**Knuckles: que hablais vosotros por ahi?**

**Noah: nada, aqui comentando el tiempo, como los viejos.**

**Amadeus: y decian que iba a llover...**

**Noah: y ya llovio**

**Amadeus: con estas lluvias se podrian plantar tomates **

**Knuckles: ¬¬ esto es sospechoso.. (susurro)**

**Noah: a mi los tomates no me gustan.. (cansada de hablar del tiempo)**

**Amadeus: pues a mi si... (Intentando no reirse)**

**Knuckles: que despedis?**

**Noah: cierto (al fin acabo su fingir)**

**Amadeus: esperemos que os haya gustado este capitulo, ofrecido por Noah Rose The Hedgehog.**

**Knuckles: dejad reviews, por... TENGO QUE DECIRLO?**

**Noah: Ajá**

**Knuckles se queja un poco: por... fav...or**

**Noah: que? No te oigo? (burlandose)**

**Amadeus: jajajjajajaja, que cara tiene**

**Knuckles: NO PIENSO REPETIRLO! **

**(le pega un capon a Noah)**

**Noah: BUUUUUUUAAA (fingiendo que llora) KNUCKLES ME HA PEGADO BUAAAA**

**Knuckles: que te calles! ( MUY ENFADADO)**

**Amadeus: Knuckles pidele perdon, todavia es muy pequeña!**

**Knuckles: PERO SI TIENE 2 AÑOS MAS QUE YO.**

**Amadeus: Knuckles...**

**Knuckles: PERDON! YO ME LARGO DIOOS**

**Noah: snif (fingido) Gracias señor Amadeus...**

**Amadeus: que niña mas mona **

**(-.-" me trata de niña pequeña! que horror)**

**Noah: dejen reviews, nos leemos luego**


	14. Adiós Julie-Su

**Amy: venga animo, tu puedes aprobar el vocabulario**

**Noah: gracias Amy, presentas?**

**Amy: chii!**

**Amy: esperemos que os guste este cap :)**

**Sonic: que empieze!**

**Adiós Julie-Su.**

Amy no se encontro muy bien, solo podía pensar en aquella equidna incluso las muertes de los demás le parecían inútiles, y normalmente, ella disfrutaba con su sufrimiento y dolor. Amy no sabia que decir a este nuevo sentimiento que oprimía su ser de maldad, asi que decidió acabar con esto e ir a ocuparse personalmente de Julie-Su. Pagaría con creces lo que hizo en el pasado.

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada-

Amy se fue de allí levemente sin importar las miradas de sus amigos, ella camino rápidamente para subir a su extreme gear.

-Rouge querida, que dios te tiene envidia-

Amy sabia porque decía eso, había cumplido sus anhelaciones, la dirección de Julie-Su, al matarla ella estaría en paz consigo misma.

Ella acelero el paso con su extreme gear y se marcho corriendo a una velocidad que nadie alcanzaría por una calle de coches de sentido único, Amy no tomo importancia y siguió a lo suyo, llego lejos de allí, lejos de esa ciudad endemoniada donde había crecido, donde había matado, donde había jugado, donde había sido feliz. Ahora solo deseaba volver a su destino y estar en paz. Una venganza por si misma, algo que haría como una especie de sacrificio.

Llego a la ciudad predestinada, se paseo por las calles, siendo observada por jóvenes y viejos, uno en particular que la seguía babeando.

Se giro bruscamente.

-Saca una foto, si quieres levanto la falda-

El joven sonrio y asintió con perversión.

Amy cambio su cara seria por una diabólica, el chico retrocedió dos pasos.

-mira cariño, la próxima vez que me dirijas la palabra te daré una paliza.

-Ruda, me gusta-

Amy se puso furiosa ante tales palabras. Dio un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago dejándole caer, poco después le araño la cara con sus uñas.

-Queda claro?

-S…si…- dijo tartamudeando.

Amy sonrio y se fue de allí hasta un prado lleno de flores, con una casita de campo, una lagrima cayo de un ojo, toco débilmente su ojo que tenia aquella substancia acuosa, bajo su mirada lo más bajo posible.

-Hija de puta, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya…

Amy se fue de ese campo hasta el hospital psiquiátrico donde Julie-Su se encontraba la vio allí junto al rosal, Amy sonrio y trepo por el, agarro a Julie-Su de los pelos y le tapo la boca para que no gritase. Luego se tiro al suelo con ella, que se desmayo por el gran golpe.

La arrastro hasta el prado donde ella había estado antes y se sento sobre una roca, esperando su despertar.

Pasaron una hora y veinte minutos, al final vio como ella iba reaccionando.

-Eh?-

Julie-Su se levanto y miro a su alrededor dirigió su vista a todas las direcciones, hasta que la vio, vio a Amy sentada en una roca con una sonrisa oscura.

-Tu…- murmuro bajito.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí-

-Como no acordarme, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-Um… es la casa de campo de mis padres.

A Julie-Su en su interior, que estaba mejorando se le rompió el alma.

-yo…

-Tu? CLARO QUE TU, AHORA PAGARAS CARO, TU QUERIDA FIONA SE HA ESFUMADO, AHORA TE TOCA A TI.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te contare una historia…

_"Hace dos años, ,los padres de una jovencita murieron asesinados por unas grandes putas, ella al regresar a su casa después de una experiencia traumática, descubrió a sus padres… muertos. Ella pego con toda su ira a la asesina, quien solo devolvió risas, cuando la asesina estaba por matar a la joven quien se había rendido, un hombre maravilloso la salvo, ella se fue con el, el la dejo en su casa hasta que estuviese emocionalmente un poco bien para volver a su casa, después de unos tres meses, esa jovencita, vio que amaba a aquel hombre, y el le permitió quedarse, ya que la amaba tambien. Ese hombre era peligroso, un asesino, que consiguió hacerla feliz, pero un dia los policías, lo descubrieron y casi le matan, la jovencita acuchillo y mato a los polis antes de que matasen a la persona que amaba, antes de que le quitasen a otra persona la mantenía en este frio y oscuro mundo, su único apoyo, entonces aquel hombre que amaba tanto, la llevo ante su jefe, un hombre rico con asesinos y ladrones a su cargo, ella sonrio y acepto asesinar, hasta ahora, es una de las asesinas más buscadas, es feliz y gana mucha pasta, ya no hara más estudios y va a tener un asesinato ahora mismo a una mujer que mato su inocencia… y por no mencionar que nadie la cojera, y su final será feliz y ensangrentado." _

Julie-Su se asusto más ante esa declaración, ella le había confesado que la mataría, supuso que se lo merecía pero… no quería morir, y menos sufriendo, por que sabia que la haría sufrir, para demostrar como se sintió al ver a sus padres asi…

-Bueno querida unas palabras antes de la muerte-

-Solo que sepas que yo estoy enferma que mi mente me controlaba ahora con las pastillas, no tanto, que sepas que lo siento.

-si un lo siento devolviese a mis padres, mis sacrificios hubiesen servido hace mucho-

-¿Sacrificios?-

-Sí, mato a tanta gente, para pedir disculpas, por lo que les dije, porque no sabia lo buenos que eran y la verdad que decían, hasta que los perdí. Esos sacrificios son en su honor, para que sepan que no les olvide. Para que se den cuenta de que sin ellos… estoy perdida.

-Lo siento-

-y lo sentirás más-

Amy cogió su arma y disparo a Julie-Su, 8 veces, dos por Cristian, dos por Mike, dos por Rosseta su madre y dos por Claudio su padre.

-Adiós Julie-Su, estamos en paz.

Amy agarro a Julie-Su y la puso sobre ella, quedando manchada de sangre, camino hasta el hospital, trepo con ella y la coloco en su cama, sin dejar huellas, y se puso una gabardina para cubrir las manchas de su camiseta y falda.

Amy se fue de allí, para regresar a casa, pronto los policías la encontrarían muerta y nadie sospecharía de ella, por su enfermedad, y porque "estaba enferma".

Amy siguió su camino y regreso a su casa.

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 14, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :)**

**Miren mi perfil y contesten a la encuesta, y al final casi, hay mis futuras historias, me gustaria que me dieseis vuestra opinion de cual quereis primero y luego me mandais un pms o en un comentario en una historia, THANKS, nos leemos dejen**

**Amy Y SONIC: REVIEEEEEWS!**


	15. La Ultima Cara De Amy

**Queridos lectores, tengo una noticia! Yo y Sweet Black Angel vamos a hacer una historia juntos, y promete, a mi por lo menos me gusto la idea que ella me presento, ahora mismo lo estamos hablando, bueno espero que cuando la publiquemos, (uno de las dos) espero que la leais :)**

**Bueno! Otra cosa mas, super agradecimientos a Alejandra, de verdad me encanta que seas asi, aaiiiishhhh! eso me hace tan feliz, que mis historias gusten, espero que no te tomes a mal hay mi tonteria de empezar haciendo el tonto, me alegro de que os gusten a todos. **

**PD: visitad mi perfil **

**BUENO AHI VA.**

**La Última Cara De Amy**

Miro hacia todos los lados, se acerco a ver a su amigo Tails quien caminaba por el parque.

-Hey Tails-

-AMY- grito de alegría al verla.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos para ayudar a la maquinita de mi abuelo, ¿te gustaría mañana venir a ayudarme?-

-Me encantaría- sonrio dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos allí, no faltes-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de allí.

Mañana seria otro día, Rouge la informo del asesinato de Julie-Su, como buena chica que era, "sintió compasión" poco después de la llegada de Rouge, ella por fin se reunió con Tails en el taller, de Eggman, al ver a Tails esperarla en la entrada, ella sonrio.

-Llegas temprano Tails-

-Bueno… es que me apetecía acabar la maquina, ya sabes, terminarlo- balbuceo sin darle mucho que entender.

-Eh?- pregunto con una mueca de confusión muy graciosa.

Tails se echo a reir.

-Eres muy graciosa ¿sabes?-

Amy se ruborizo, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-Em… gracias eres el primero que me lo dice.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, nunca he conseguido hacer reir a nadie, de no ser, sarcásticamente…

-Pues creo que he descubierto tu ultima cara, Amy-

El zorrito alegre sonrio a Amy quien le devolvió la sonrisa le encantaba que ese zorrito le dejase descubrir cada dia nuevas cualidades que ella creia que habían muerto con el paso de esos dos años.

Amy lo miro de reojo, de verdad hacia esto por ayudarla… supongo que el amor pone tontos a las personas, Amy lo sabia porque Shadow la hacia descontrolar cuando estaban juntos, la crueldad hacia que Amy mirase las cosas de diferente manera, todos eran culpables, por no detenerlo a tiempo o por no enfrentarse a la realidad, o posiblemente por no haber tenido los santísimos cojones de avisar a la policía, se sintió furiosa, en ese mismo momento pero, logro detener sus ansias de muerte antes de hacer algo malo a Tails, entonces recordó que su misión era una clara.

_Gánate su confianza, pídele que te ayude con estos planos y luego mátalo._

"MÁTALO" resonó en su mente, ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo ella? No quería matarle, simplemente quería ser amable con el y protegerle, en esos meses para ella el había sido su hermano pequeño, el que nunca tuvo, y podría haber llegado a tener, paro lo que estaba haciendo y Tails la miro, ella se abrazo a el, musito un perdón y se aferro a el dejándole inmóvil, ella no quería hacerle daño, pero no tenia ninguna posibilidad de no hacerlo, seguiría ordenes, para eso serbia ella, para matar.

Sonrio débilmente y acaricio su cabeza, eso hizo que Tails se quedase inmóvil, suspiro un poco desanimado, porque ella solo quería un abrazo.

Amy le sonrio a Tails, -Gracias por todo-

-De nada- el joven zorro sonrio, para hacer que ella se sintiese mejor, ella le miro una vez más.

-Sigamos trabajando.

Tails siguió trabajando sin que Amy le dirigiese la mirada a el, luego de esto, Amy sonrio con una gran dulzura y acabaron el día.

Amy se despidió de Tails hasta mañana, que seria lo último que harían.

-Bueno… Amy Rose siendo buena-

Amy levanto la vista, y lanzo un tsk.

-Venga muñeca, no te hagas de rogar-

El armadillo se acerco a ella y intento besarla en los labios pero esta giro su cara y su cuerpo, quedando de espaldas a el.

-Mira, Migthy no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, acuéstate con quien quieras, pero a mi… al margen.

-Nena, como te meneas- le dijo mirando hacia su culo, Amy volteo a verlo de mala manera.

-Que no me mires gilipoyas- le grito.

-Uf… eso va a ser complicado… grr

-ODIO A LOS ARMADILLOS- dijo para seguir andando libremente sin decir mucho.

-Bueno… em… yo creo que… TE PONEN- dijo burlándose de ella.

-MIGTHY ¿QUE COÑO QUIERES?- Grito furiosa.

-Callate, los vecinos nos oirán- Dijo con una sonrisa colocando sus brazos tras su cuello.

-Tsk, contesta-

-Bueno venia a pedirte un favorcillo.

-¿Que puedes querer de mi?-

Migthy le explico los motivos de su llamada, mientras que se dirigían a la casa de la eriza, para su desgracia Migthy y Shadow eran grandes amigos, y seguramente tendría que hacerle el favor.

Amy invito a subir a Migthy a su casa, cuando entraron Shadow sonrio a Amy.

-Tenemos visita- dijo para hacer pasar al armadillo.

-MIGTHY- Shadow las choco con el, Amy simplemente fue a su cuarto a ponerse algo menos juvenil y mas notable para aparentar mas fría y dura.

-Estoy lista, volveré en… 20 minutos.

Amy se fue de allí, dejando solos a esos dos idiotas, más idiota Migthy que Shadow…

Me fui a buscar a aquella equidna de la que Migthy me había hablado varias veces habiamos competido en unas carreras por la noche con la extreme gear, Amy se apresuro para llegar pronto a casa y estar en los brazos de su querido Shadow.

-Hey, Ames-

-Hola, ¿que tal estas Lara-Su?- sonrei altivamente.

La equidna me sonrio –Bien ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto a Amy.

-Realmente bien…-

-Escúpelo Rose-

-¿escupir?- Amy escupió al suelo y hizo una pose graciosa –Que sepas que he escupido porque me lo has mandado.

-A que has venido soguarra- le dijo cariñosamente -tu siempre vienes por un motivo en especial-

(¬¬ Mierda me ha pillado) pensó Amy para si misma

-Bueno, quería decirte, que salgas con Migthy-

-Si me concedes la revancha rosita-

-De acuerdo Larita-

Amy y Lara-Su compitieron con la extreme gear, Julie tenia delantera, pero realmente Amy no se estaba esforzando simplemente manejaba la moto para controlarla.

Amy pensaba adelantar a unos 12 metros de la salida de la calle donde la carrera se acabaría.

Amy sonrio para luego ver los metros que quedaban y acelero adelantando a Lara-Su.

-Saldrás con el-

-Uhhg…- dijo con repugnancia.

-Te comprendo amiga, te comprendo, gracias por el rato, nos veremos pronto- Amy se dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar.

-ESPERA- Amy se giro a los gritos de Lara.

-Me gustaría quedar contigo más veces hace mucho que no tenemos tardes de chicas- dijo con cierto tono perturbador.

-¿Asesinato, pizza y robo incluido?- pregunto Amy con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que si no-

-Me encantaría- contesto la eriza rosa.

-Que tal en dos días-

-Un placer Lara, ¿me llamas?-

-Claro, ya tengo tu número.

-ERES UNA ACOSADORA!- grito en burla.

-Si me paso todos los días mirando que haces- dijo sarcástica la equidna.

-LO SABIA- dijo a risas Amy.

-Estas de buen humor Rose-

-Lo se- le echo la lengua y regreso a su casa para poder hablar con Migthy y decirle que Lara saldría con el.

**Esto acabo, se acabo el capituloó (mi extraña invención capituloó) dejemoslo asi, espero que os gustara, dejenme reviews! A KIIIIS ! :)**


	16. El Misterio De Tails

**Espero que os guste el capitulo, me he esforzado, estamos cerca del fin, muy pronto, pronto jjejejejej, os recuerdo que son 24 capitulos, aunque no se en cual vamos,**

**Y OS RECUERDO QUE NADA ES LO QUE APARENTA... JOJO**

**El misterio De Tails**

-Llevas días sin hablar con nosotros y te pasas el dia fuera de casa ¿que es lo que pasa para que salgas tanto?-

-Bueno veras Sonic, esque una amiga mia y yo pasamos tiempo juntos debido a un experimento…- divago Tails nervioso.

-Um… ¿con que una chica?- dijo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si…- contesto ruborizado por las preguntas de sus amigos.

-Uy uy… que pillín, ¿y como es la chica?- contesto Sonic pinchando a su amigo.

-Es… es una chica- contesto nervioso.

-Muy hábil- dijo Silver irónico.

-Bueno… ¿Qué mas os da?- contesto medio enfadado.

-Bueno yo quisiera saber por que nos dejas plantados. Ya que es una chica, no nos enfadaremos- dijo Silver queriendo aparentar celoso.

-Eso, ¿en que base estas?-

-¿B-BASE?- pregunto ruborizado.

-Sí, ¿te ha dado un beso en los labios ya?-

-Em…- Tails no sabia que decir, un besito corto en los labios ya se lo había dado. Amy… vino a su mente.

Se le subieron los colores, se puso, azul, luego violeta y luego como un tomate mareado.

-Sí le ha dado un beso- exclamo Silver riendo.

Tails estaba en su mundo sonriendo, solo de pensar en Amy le hacia reir a carcajadas, esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, incluso aquel roce de labios, o mejor aun que ella le abrazase, se lo agradeciese y le contase su vida, había mencionado al fin algo que parecía cuadrarle poco. Y se le paso por su mente.

**Flashback:**

_-Mira Tails, esto esta bien echo?_

_-Dejame ver-_

_Se asomo a los cables para ver como estaban colocados y efectivamente todo estaba en orden asintió a Amy y sonrio._

_-Si, no sabia que se te diera bien lo de los circuitos-dijo el zorrito en forma de alago._

_-Buff, hay tantas cosas que no sabes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Asi… ¿podrías contármelas?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Si tú me cuentas algo de ti, después- le pidió la pelirosa._

_-De acuerdo acepto- sonrio a Amy._

_-Bueno haber, mi color favorito es el negro, me gusta el rap, no soy muy considerada a las cosas de la gente, me considero una loca, soy peor de lo que te imaginas, adoro dar palizas, no soy muy amable con la gente que no conozco precisamente, rechazo a todos los chicos, porque… me enamore de uno hace mucho, justo el dia que murieron mis padres, el me apoyo por eso, no me veo capaz de salir con nadie._

_-Vaya no sabia eso…_

_-Normal creo que eres el primero que no es de mi panda que lo sabe-_

_-Vaya… pues me alegro de que confíes en mí para contármelo._

_-Eres como mi hermano pequeño- le sonrio. –Te toca-_

_-Pues… soy un genio a pesar de mi edad, me adelantaron 4 cursos, me gusta el color rojo, soy bastante patoso en los deportes, me encanta arreglar cualquier cosa, no me gustan las clases, porque solo con escucharlo una vez me queda y por eso me aburre que estén repitiendo seguido la misma cosa…. Poco más hay que contarte._

_Amy asintió levemente y miro a Tails._

_-Gracias por confiar en mi Tails-Sama- dijo cariñosamente Amy._

_Tails se ruborizo, se sintió muy cómodo con ella a su lado, contándole cosas, en realidad, cuanto mas la conocía mas le gustaba, aunque ella tuviese su corazón ocupado le pareció muy dulce por su parte su forma de ser. _

**Fin del flashback.**

-OOOOHH!- Grito Tails al mirar la hora que era.

-Que pasa amigo?- Pregunto Silver.

-TENGO QUE IRME, ES MUY TARDE-

-Son las cinco tio, ¿frena a donde vas?- pregunto el erizo azul con una sonrisilla en su cara.

-Pues, yo he… tengo que irme, no tengo por que deciros a donde- hablo Tails yéndose rápidamente.

-Sin duda este es el misterio de Tails- dijo Silver con voz misteriosa.

-Deja el teatro Sil, le enviare un mensaje de que hoy nos toca noche de cine. Y ya iremos luego a buscarle a casa- contesto el erizo azul, poniéndose en pie y yéndose del parque seguido por el erizo plateado.

-si tienes razón Sonic…- hablo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En otro lado:

Amy y Tails se encontraban dando unos últimos retoques a la maquina en estes meses, si se podían considerar dos meses, junio y julio, casi al completo.

Amy vio la gran maquina funcionando con aquella "replica", Tails se sorprendió por la replica y Amy se invento una gran mentira para que el plan de Eggman, Tails vio funcionar la maquina en compañía de la eriza, vieron una gran cantidad de energía junta, Amy sonrio diabólicamente y desconecto la maquina rápidamente.

-¿Por qué la has desconectado?-

-Pues quiero que la use solo mi abuelo, es para el, ¿no?- dijo Amy rápidamente.

-Si tienes razón y sonrio nuevamente.

Amy le dio un roce en sus labios los mordió y Tails abrió la boca, Amy metió su lengua en la boca del zorrito que se ruborizo ante tal sensación placentera. Nunca había dado un beso y que Amy fuese la primera, le hizo sonreír como nunca.

Amy se separo.

-Creo que te lo debía- sonrio.

Tails no dijo nada solo se ruborizo.

-Nos veremos después-

-Adiós… Amy- Y se fue de allí, par ir a ver la película al cine con sus amigos.

Amy espero a que Tails se alejase lo suficiente como para poder llamar a Wave, Jet, Blaze y Shadow.

Scourge tenía planes con Eggman.

-Ei, Wave… lo has descubierto?

-si hoy salen, es hora del secuestro.

-Si, lo haremos hoy, a las 10, avisa a Jet, yo llamare a Wave y Shadow.

-Ok-

Colgó el teléfono.

-Lo siento Tails… pero te matare.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTARA DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS LEEMOOOS ^^**


	17. Un Secuestro

**Bueno queridos lectores, me han concedido un brillante regalo, los de las tiendas que arreglan ordenadores, ME HAN DEVUELTO MI ORDENADOR. Ahora si puedo ser feliz :´) Ai... mi felicidad no caben limites... :)**

**GRACIAS TIENDA DE LA ESQUINA DE LA CASA DE NOELA, OS AMO333**

**Bueno, quisiera decir algo... E IDO AYER A LA CALLE PRINCESA EN ALCORCON, AI ME LLAMARON PRINCESA, Y TODO, me senti como una verdadera dama :) **

**Bueno quiero empezar con el capitulo 17, The Murderer Scholatic**

**Espero que os guste, recordad mi twitter: NoahLaCalvii, seguidmeee ! ^^**

* * *

**Un Secuestro**

Tails caminaba acompañado de Sonic y Silver, solos para ir a su noche de cine.

_There is no happy ending,_

_Start to walk listening steps back _

_You think that someone follows you _

Oyeron pasos detrás de ellos, asustándose un poco los tres.

-Esto, lo habéis oído…

-Si…- dijo Silver contestando a Sonic.

-Esto es raro…- comento Tails, pero los tres siguieron andando sin saber lo que les esperaba, un secuestro.

_These trembling with fear, chills run through your small body_

_Cause of this dark night_

_Give thanks that you carry it home instead of going alone_

_The steps increase and you just want to get home_

Ellos podían ver como temblaban ante el miedo, el que mas Tails, Amy sonrio furtivamente y vio como los demás iban poniéndose en posición de caja, una posición para acorralar a sus victimas impidiendo su escape.

_Bang_

_Be listening tours you are scared?_

_Just know you are not alone_

_You tours, a purple swallow... _

_Wave._

Un disparo se Olle, pero no ha dado a nadie, es solo un aviso de que empieza lo bueno, los tres se percatan de la presencia de su compañera de clase Wave.

Suspiran del gran susto, aunque ella va lo suficientemente despacio como si los estuviese siguiendo causando extrañas sensaciones de miedo en ellos.

_You're still walking faster, faster, you reach_

_An arrogant green Hawk_

_Jet_

Caminan más rápido para saber si de verdad Wave los está siguiendo, y parece que si, ella aumenta su ritmo de marcha, y justamente aparece Jet, hacienda una línea, recta entre ellos, con un pequeno espacio.

_Then you see a cat purple-looking at with a smile_

_Blaze_

Sienten como alguien les sobrepasa es una gata lila con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad, causando estremecimiento en sus cuerpos, esto cada vez era mas extraño para ellos.

Blaze sigue con su sonrisa malvada en su cara.

_Get scared, that it happens? _

_Soon as you'll discover…_

Los tres observan claramente quee s lo que está pasando no lo entienden y cada vez se asustan mas por las posiciones de esos que supuestamente eran compañeros de clase, que parecen ahora mas asesinos que amigos.

_A black Hedgehog proceeds cautiously in the shadows, you see. _

_Fear it invades the assassin of the shadows_

_Shadow._

Entonces para terminar el cuadrado sin dejarlos escapar aparece el, el erizo de las sombras, los tres ya están asustados, sus compañeros de clase, están de verdad amigados con el asesino de las sombras que quieren de ellos, los tres se paran y entonces todos frenan girándose hacia ellos.

_You're still walking, faster, faster... you reach_

_You have cornered, leave step when you have no output... and she appears_

Empiezan a correr rápido pero les cortan el paso, están acorralados, entonces aparece ella, con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

_One bristling pink with a pistol, a 9 mm, get scared_

_You point, gives you._

_Unconscious so soon?_

Tiene un arma, apunta a Tails, dispara, todos se sorprenden, luego Wave ataca a Sonic y Jet a Silver, no pueden impedirlo, ya es demasiado tarde, no hay remedio no hay solución, no hay nada que puedan hacer, no es suficiente la mayor velocidad, sangrando y con 5 que son asesinos a tu altura, no puedes usar tu telequinesia porque concentras tu energía mucho rato y te matarían ahí, y menos con la mayor inteligencia saldrías de esa, ni volando, Jet o Wave le alcanzarían, estaban perdidos, cerraron los ojos ya no veían nada… no podían verlo, no tenían fuerzas para mirarles.

_Sleeps... need to sleep when you know of _

_Super perfection... is the best killer throughout the Southeast wing._

-Duerme bien, necesitaras dormir cuando te enteres de que la super perfección es la mejor asesina de la ala suroeste- hablo la eriza rosa.

Hizo un gesto para que Jet cargase a Silver, Shadow a Sonic y entre Blaze y Wave a Tails.

Se fueron de allí rápidamente dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre de las heridas de bala, supusieron que la policía vendría rápido y ellos corrieron de allí para ir a la base.

_It teaches you not to judge a book by its cover._

En las celdas:

Abrió los ojos y miro donde estaba, miro su pierna estaba vendada, luego miro a su derecha Sonic estaba vendado y estaba en una cama al igual que el y en la izquierda se encontraba Silver tambien vendado.

-¿Entonces no es un sueño?- Tails se llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

"asique este es el misterio de Amy, ella esta loca y es una asesina… todo era fingido…"

Los dos erizos despertaron y poco a poco los tres comentaron lo que había pasado, fue bastante interesante por asi decirlo.

Los tres vieron a Scourge el asesino de la velocidad, a Jet el pandillero asesino por lo visto y a Shadow el asesino de las sombras.

-Bien… yo cogeré a Tails, mi novia tiene que matarlo a el… pues eso.

-Yo me ocupo del erizo plateado, mi novia siente atracción por el asi que cuanto antes lo elimine mejor.

-Yo me quedo con el chulito The Hedgehog, el que se cree genial. Mi chica tampoco lo soporta.

Los chicos no pudieron hacer mucho no estaban en condiciones de luchar, los llevaron a una gran sala, donde estaban Wave, Blaze y Amy.

Todos fijaron su vista en Amy quien esta vestida sexy, muy sexy, aquel top negro ajustado sin tiras y aquellos pantalones negros con lunares, la hacían increíblemente bella a ellos, vieron aquel cuerpo delicado haciendo poses femeninas y altivas, entonces apareció un hombre gordo.

-bueno chicos, Jet y Wave tenéis una misión averiguar que traman los policías y como va su caso.

-DE ACUERDO DOCTOR- hablaron a la vez los tres.

-Blaze y Scourge, quiero que robéis obras de arte, de Vinillo- hablo Eggman nuevamente.

-Si, doctor- contestaron tranquilamente y salieron.

-Shadow… tu iras a por el- le entrego una carpeta y retomo –Amy tu te ocuparas de Tails y sus amigos, mátalos o juega con ellos, como desees, pero sácale el código a Tails antes de acuerdo?-

-Sí- afirmo Amy.

Eggman se fue de allí y Shadow envolvió los brazos en la cintura de Amy y Amy envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Shadow, se besaron apasionadamente.

Shadow llevo sus manos al culo de Amy causando que todos pusieran cara de "DIOOS, NO ME LO CREO".

Amy sonrio al separarse.

-Te amo Shady-

-Y yo a ti Rosita- y se fue de allí dejándola sola.

Pocos minutos después Amy solo los observo ya que no habían hablado. Hasta que Tails hablo.

-Asi que me has utilizado…

-Es mi trabajo- contesto fría.

-Y tu trabajo es jugar con mis sentimientos.

-Sí y matarte.

Tails abrió sus ojos como platos recordando sus frases en el laboratorio.

Amy lo leyó en su mente, era obvio que pensaba en eso.

-Tails, lo que te dije es lo que siento de verdad, pero no puedo desobedecer a Eggman. El me dio algo nuevo por lo que vivir, venganza y sacrificios, de verdad no quería hacerlo, me opuse desde el principio… pero… asi son las cosas.

Tails cayó, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, ella tenía una mirada consternada y triste.

-…- Tails no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo piensas que te creerá?, nos engañaste no te creemos nada- hablo furioso Sonic.

-Callate The Hedgehog- grito –ME DA IGUAL LO QUE CREAS, TU NO ME CONOCES, Y TAILS SABE QUE NO MIENTO.

Después de un largo silencio Silver lo rompió.

-Como…

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

-¿Cómo te hiciste asesina cuando empezaste… porque?

Los ojos de Amy se contrajeron dando imagen a los sucedido rápidamente por su cabeza, Amy soltó una lagrima se seco rápidamente y no hablo mas simplemente callo, pensando en si responder o en evadir la pregunta, como si nada hubiese dicho, pero decidió liberarse.

-Es una historia… muy larga… y triste… esto empezó hace dos años…-

Todos sabían que hace dos años, Amy cambio, solo por la muerte de sus padres, asique decidieron escucharla.

**Bueno que os ha parecido? Ahora os dejo en suspense, JEJEJEJE. **

**Bueno, siento mucho no poder hacer las presentaciones, pero ya sabeis, aqui en España se está en crisis. Y bueno Sonic y los demás estan de vacaciones de navidad, no se las voy a arrebatar yo! ;P**

**Nos leemos**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR TODO :)**


	18. Un Pasado De Muerte

**Hola Noah al escrito, bueno he venido aquí a bueno... a contaros el pasado de Amy... espero que os de pena, porque da pena...**

**Canción (en negrita): Decide Rápido o Muere Despacio, de Porta, si RAP.**

**Amad el rap, bueno no hace falta que lo ameis pero si eso escuchad la canción, a pesar de ser así... me gusta.**

**Empecemos...**

**Ah la letra está un poco modificada, ya sabéis para encajarla con Amy**

* * *

**Un Pasado De Muerte**

_**Dicen que estoy loca**_

_**Se empieza este track con un flow esquizofrénico, sabes que soy adicta sádica, visita el medico.**_

_Llego a casa antes de tiempo, puesto a que tenia hora libre, miro a su alrededor, nadie en casa, se extraño un poco, puesto que siempre había alguien, su hermano Mike o tal vez Cristian. Su padre llegaba tarde, pero llegaba para comer, su madre que era ama de casa no estaba y eso era extraño, entro mas a dentro, camino hasta el salón._

_-¿Hay alguien?- pregunto con duda._

_-¿Ma?- volvió a preguntar._

_Solo oyó unos pasos, se puso nerviosa, intento esconderse por si acaso, pero las puertas estaban cerradas._

_-No tiene gracia, mamá, papá, Cristian y Mike, salid ya- dijo con mucho miedo –Va, si me habéis asustado, pero por favor… no hagáis esto- dijo mas nerviosa y temblando._

_**Es una psicópata sufre perturbación mental, planea sola y en silencio como será mi final, es como Aníbal Lecter un doctor canibalinico, practica dicen que esta loca y que es paranoica.**_

_Sintió tanto miedo, que pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos jades, nunca antes había llorado por miedo, había gritado, pero tenia mal presentimiento, los pasos se multiplicaron, había dos personas, quería llorar, sentía la soledad y el miedo a su lado, haciéndole caer al suelo._

_Ante ella salió una chica equidna con una cara triste pero a la vez maligna, a su lado una zorrita de mirada dura y asesina._

_-Hola, Amelia- dijo la zorrita con una mirada asesina -¿Cómo estas?- pregunto._

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo temerosa._

_-No te esperábamos tan pronto- dijo la equidna._

_-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo derramando lagrimas de miedo._

_-Bueno, si deseas saberlo yo soy Julie-Su The Equidna- dijo la equidna amablemente, convirtiendo su sonrisa dulce por una cara seria y fría._

_-Yo soy Fiona, Fiona The Fox- dijo riendo._

_Amy retrocedió, Fiona era la mayor asesina de todas, había asesinado a muchas personas, decían que padecía una perturbación mental que le hacia matar y habían hablado en la tele de Julie-Su, quien era esquizofrénica y compañera de Fiona en los asesinatos con sus juegos…_

_-¿Qué queréis de mi?- pregunto temblando._

_-Jugar a un juego- rio malignamente Fiona. Causando un escalofrió en la joven eriza rosa._

_**Recuerdas aquel juego, sus diez participantes, nosotros sus peones y ella el dios de la alma errante, sientes pánico al saber que ella fue la creadora, autora de sus crímenes, le temes a ella y al dolor, ten cuidado estate alerta, atento observa tus pasos.**_

_-¿Un juego?- Amy sabia a lo que se referían, ese juego de matarse unos a otros el que quedase en pie, saldría con vida…_

_-Sabes perfectamente de que va, no te hagas la tonta- Dijo Julie._

_-Yo no quiero- replico._

_-Entonces… matare a tus padres y a tus hermanos- dijo Fiona con una sonrisa macabra._

_-NO- grito –POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, JUGARE, PERO NO LOS MATES- pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por su cara._

_-Bien dicho Rose, Julie, el cloroformo._

_-¿Qué?- dijo asustada, al oir cloroformo –No quiero cloroformo._

_-Me da igual esto no es a elegir- rio malignamente._

_-No, porf…- no pudo decir nada, pues Julie le había tapado la cara con aquel pañuelo con cloroformo._

_Sus parpados se fueron cerrando, viendo por ultimo a Fiona riendo escandalosamente._

_**Y es que un intento suyo nunca llegará a fracaso, le gusta jugar a ser dios, decir adiós, victoriosa, quiere sentirse superior, yo un conejillo de indias con el cual experimenta inimaginables torturas, se que no se arrepiente, ni un sentimiento hacia mi, esta enferma y reconoce que soy una presa fácil, inútil una pieza manejable para su próximo puzle.**_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se encontro en una habitación sola, con aquellos hombres y mujeres._

_-Como pueden traer a una niña…- dijo con un semblante apenado un hombre._

_-No lo sé, pero ella será la presa más fácil, por algo es una niña- dijo un hombre de 27 años o asi._

_Cerró sus ojos al oir esas palabras, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no lloro, pero tampoco se seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, siguió parada, deslizándolas por sus mejillas, no se movió ni un poco, aunque estuviese incomoda, abrió un poco los ojos y los volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Le dolia todo, su corazón bombardeaba sangre sin parar, latía a mil por lo que iba a pasar._

_Llegaron Fiona y Julie, armadas en ese mismo momento._

_-Bueno chicos, anda la chica duerme aun- dijo Fiona al ver a Amy con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición._

_-Es…estoy… despierta- dijo abriendo sus ojos._

_-Oh que bien- dijo riendo malignamente._

_Los 5 hombres y las 4 mujeres se avergonzaron de lo que habían dicho de eliminarla con ella despierta, podía notarlo, pero lo entendía, ellos querían salir vivos…_

_-os daremos de comer- dijo Julie sirviendo los platos._

_**La poli nos busca y no dará con el escondite, evítenlas si pueden ser, irán en sus pesadillas, vas a oscuras como Cruger, tu el blanco de mi mirilla, tienen tu cabeza a tiro, pero seria un final rápido y buscan ver sufrimiento y multiplicar tus latidos.**_

_Comieron todos aquella "sopa" suspiraban al probarla era comida si, pero sabia fatal, sobrevivir y además de eso, matarse unos a otros… no podía abrir los ojos, su cerebro no daba entendido que era ese sabor tan extraño, escupió a aquel plato el bocado, como pudo, ese sabor parecía, veneno, ¿entonces era por si se aliaban para no matarse?_

_Amy no dijo nada aparto la sopa, Julie y Fiona solo le retiraron el plato._

_-¿Segura que no quieres comer?- pregunto Julie._

_-Si- dijo sin mirarla a la cara –No tengo hambre-_

_-Tu última oportunidad de comer, come- le dijo._

_-No- negó de nuevo, no comería lo que la mataría tarde o temprano._

_-Bueno, no comas, pero no comerás nada más, hasta que salgas de aquí, si es que sales- dijo Julie nuevamente._

_-Vale- dijo sin importarle las consecuencias._

_Fiona cambio su semblante a serio y tiro la sopa en la basura. Miro de nuevo a Amy y sonrio, no sabia que tramaba pero saldría para poder hacerse poli y atraparla y meterla entre rejas por y para siempre._

_**Sois un puzle sois esa pieza que no encaja, Mephiles te quisiste suicidar pues ahora sentirás su desgracia, es venganza por que la vida te va bien, solo quisiste llamar la atención con la pistola en la piel, estas casado y con dos hijos tienes la mujer perfecta, ellas no tienen nada, solo esa enfermedad que apesta asi que ahora nos castigan para que apreciemos la vida, de verdad buscáis la muerte jugad a su juego suicida.**_

_Los separaron a todos, ella, Amy fue la primera, se la llevaron a un sitio de la casa, la habitación de una niña pequeña, estaba ensangrentada, y eso la hizo llorar._

_No supo de los demás hasta que oyó a Fiona hablar en un altavoz explicando las reglas._

_-El tiempo es vuestro enemigo, el acertijo es aquel que no escuchasteis cuando yo os lo dije- dijo Fiona para darle emoción y hacerles no entender que hacer. _

_Dejo de llorar y se quedo quieta, encontro un escondite perfecto, un saliente en la pared, se escondió ahí esperando a alguien, que la fuese a buscar, pero ¿lo iba a matar? Quería salir y volver con sus padres y sus hermanos, recordó los conflictos y cuando le echaba en cara que ella no pidió haber nacido, lo de "matadme de una vez si soy un estorbo" las discusiones, lagrimas salieron y sollozos, pero callo, iba a tener que salir y hablarles a sus padres de cuanto lo sentía, solo suspiro y se quedo muy quieta._

_Supuso por que el tiempo era su enemigo, ellos comieron la sopa, el veneno, por tanto tarde o temprano morirían y ella saldría de allí con vida, o… tal vez, tuviese que matar para salir._

_Recordó las palabras de Fiona_

"_si quedan tres y el tercero no ha matado a ninguno mientras que esos dos se matan a disparos, el tercero morirá en mis manos y no saldrá aunque sea el que quede"_

_Sintió pasos, cerro el saliente y siguió allí detrás, tenia que encontrar una pistola, ella saldría, tenia tanto que decirles a sus padres, ellas dos le habían dado importancia a una vida que para ella era una mierda y un sin sentido y ahí salió, su instinto asesino._

_**El tiempo es tu enemigo tu amigo es un acertijo, es aquel que no escuchasteis cuando aquella sabia lo dijo, decidid rápido o morid despacio, encontrad la salida, por vuestra sangre hay un veneno que se extiende como el sida, que empiece el juego dijo, os advierto que no estais solos, en este sitio solo uno vivirá pa´ contarlo todo.**_

_Miro en un extraño saliente un cuchillo, lo cogió y lo empuño, miro casi sin ver nada a aquel tipo llamado Mephiles que dijo de matarla, un odio hacia el creció, disimuladamente con mucho sigilo, le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda dejándolo caer muerto, solo era cuestión de esperar a que más viniesen a por ella, miro si tenia armas, solo un cuchillo, una pistola seria lo mas fácil para ella, asi no tendría que acercarse y ella tenia buena puntería, resoplo y se sintió bien al matarle, se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que había pensado._

"_no, estoy empezando a ser como ellas" un escalofrió la recorrió, no podía pensar eso, tembló lentamente, entro a su escondite, se acurruco a esperar a alguien, tenia miedo, empezaba a sentirse como una enferma, si una enferma, una perturbada mental, se asusto nuevamente, tembló demasiado que casi parecía que la notaban y hacia vibrar la casa entera._

_-Mamá, papá, Mike y Cristian Rose si sobrevivo, perdonadme por los crímenes que he tenido que hacer, por favor…- sollozo, soltando lagrimas –PERDONADME POR TODO- hablo más alto que un susurro._

_**Que empiece la matanza, avancemos poco a poco, matarnos entre nosotros, quieren que acabemos tohs locos, intentar mantenerse cuerdo y vigilar tu espalda, encontré una pistola, sin balas en la recamara y observan desde cámaras todos nuestros movimientos, somos sus marionetas nos manejan como quieren.**_

_Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a una sala cerrada._

_-Quedan 5 personas sus nombres, Amelia Rose la niña, Samuel The Cat, Tikal The Equidna, Kaley The Dog y Ashura The Hedgehog- anuncio por el altavoz Julie._

_-Dos chicas y tres chicos…- murmuro atrás de Amy alguien._

_Se giro y vio a aquella equidna naranja._

_-Ah… ¿Tikal?- dijo al verla detrás con un cuchillo._

_-Si, ¿Amy?- pregunto empuñando su cuchillo._

_-Sí-_

_Tikal cerro los ojos, con intención de contener las lágrimas, Amy se acerco sigilosamente a ella, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y movió sus labios para hablarle, ella esperaría a que hablase._

_-Yo no soy de matar, pero quiero vivir, perdóname- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No perdóname tú- dijo Amy aguantando el cuchillo que poseía ella en sus manos._

_Cuando abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que ella había dicho, Amy hizo un giro, provocando la rotación del cuchillo, cortando uno de sus dedos._

_-AAAH- grito del dolor._

_Amy recogió el cuchillo y la apuñalo._

_-Lo siento, pero solo me quedan 3 y voy a salir-_

_Se fue de allí dejándola tirada en el suelo no se podía creer que le estuviese gustando oir los gritos de esas personas expresando aquel dolor parecido a la muerte y sus caras sin vida._

_-Solo quedan 3- dijo riendo Fiona._

_Se fue al baño y encontro una pistola, estaba sin balas, apretó fuerte las manos, convirtiéndolas en un puño, golpeo el espejo produciendo que sus manos empezasen a sangrar._

_El ruido alerto a Ashura que se encontro con Samuel, Ashura evadió los disparos y le clavo una navaja en la barriga, Amy salió aprovechando su despiste volvió a su habitación, la habitación en la que había estado y se encerró en aquel lugar donde nadie la había encontrado._

_Se golpeo la cara y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería seguir matando, cerro sus ojos y regreso su mirada a la pequeña estancia, todo vacio._

_Se quedo quieta, no iba a matar a nadie más._

_**Esta es su brillante mente, mente perturbada quedáis 2 personas 10 minutos, tu sin hacer nada, decide rápido o muere despacio, si así se dijo, se oyen gritos y disparos mientras tu estas escondida, solo queda uno mátalo, degollalo cobarde, se acabado tu tiempo, sabes que llegas tarde, ahora estas encerrada y sufrirás hasta el final, son las reglas y has jugado con Fiona la hija del mal.**_

_-Se acabo el tiempo, la ganadora Amy, aunque salgas con vida, has fallado, Ashura murió por el veneno de la sopa, por cierto muy lista, pero Fiona ha ido ha acabar con tu vida entera, tu castigo ya ha sido planeado, espero que te guste- dijo Julie con una risa._

_Amy salió de su escondite y vio a Ashura, con las venas quemadas, sus ojos se contrajeron, bajo las escaleras y vio la puerta abierta, salió corriendo llorando a todo pulmón, fue corriendo a casa, vio que había un policía muerto, Fiona…_

_Corrió mas rápido, cuando llego, su madre estaba sin cabeza, la tenia al lado, pero estaba cortada, su hermano Mike tenía una F en la espalda, hecha con una navaja, Cristian estaba muerto por el veneno, tenía las venas quemadas, su padre había recibido un disparo en el corazón._

_Amy retrocedió y vio a Fiona reírse, Amy no aguanto más, su odio corría por sus venas, se abalanzo sobre ella, empezó a darle puñetazos, sin que ella pudiese evadirlos, cuando acabo para ver su cara desfigurada, vio que seguía con una sonrisa._

_-¿TE RIES?- Grito Amy con odio. –DEBERIAS SUFRIR- grito más molesta sin controlarse._

_-Es gracioso, estabas en contra desde el principio y has matado a dos personas, sobreviviste para estar con tu familia y por tu imprudencia yo LA HE MATADO, NO TE QUEDA NADA, NADA- grito riéndose, Amy soltó unas lagrimas involuntarias y miro sus manos llenas de sangre –TE CULPARAN A TI JAJAJAJA-_

_Un disparo en su cabeza._

_Miro a ver de donde provenía el tiro, y vio a un erizo negro plantado ante ella con una pistola, se levanto de Fiona y fue acorralada hasta la pared._

_-¿estas bien?- le pregunto._

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo con una cara sin expresión, una cara sin vida._

_-Shadow, ¿y tú?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa._

_Ella abrió los ojos como platos, Shadow el asesino, se fue resbalando contra la pared en la que estaba y puso sus manos ensangrentadas en sus orejas._

_-No… todos vienen a por mí… Julie, Fiona y tu… ¿Qué he hecho yo…?- dijo entre sollozos._

_-Si he venido por ti, pero no para matarte, te observo desde hace tiempo… eres muy hermosa- dijo sonriéndola._

_Amy levanto la vista hacia el._

_-Me gustas- dijo de nuevo._

_Amy lloro mas fuerte abrazando a Shadow, el la correspondió dejando su arma en el crimen para que no la culpasen a ella, la levanto en el aire, ella se abrazo más a el._

_-Te llevare a mi casa, allí estarás a salvo de esto… tranquila te protegeré, solo dejame protegerte… Rose-_

_-Snif… ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?-_

_-Lo vi en tu buzón, yo vi como te secuestraban y provoque que la policía encontrase esa casa donde os encerraron, pero llegaron tarde… quería salvarte._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto temerosa._

_-Te he estado observando en tu entrenamiento de lacross, eres muy buena y te he visto algunas veces por ahí, me pareces muy hermosa… por eso me gustaste, te fui viendo mejor y cada vez que te veía sentía mi corazón latir… y no por la adrenalina de saber que otro esta peor que tu… sino por que me gustabas, te quiero Rose._

_Amy abrió los ojos y le abrazo fuerte._

_-protégeme, Shadow, no dejes que… que vuelva a esa casa, por favor… por favor- le abrazo fuerte._

_Ella dejo que el se la llevara, sus palabras le parecían reales y lo de la adrenalina era verdad, sentía adrenalina el ver que la gente sufría mas que tu y te daba gustillo además de que sentías la emoción de hacer algo y ver que esta bien hecho… era como un reto._

_Ella estuvo con el varias semanas, pero el no la retuvo quiso quedarse si el se lo permitía, cosa que le encanto, planeo concienzudamente como hacerle pagar a Julie y supo que matar a Julie seria su objetivo solo le quedaba eso, mato a otras personas pero solo porque intentaron atrapar a la persona que la protegía y la hacia sentir mejor y ver que servía para algo, luego conoció a Eggman quien le ofreció trabajo, al igual que Blaze, Wave y Jet quien empezaron casi por lo mismo que ella asesinato de sus padres, asi ella acabo como asesina, pocos meses después Shadow le despertó amor y asi están hoy aun amándose, ayudándose y el la sigue protegiendo._

_Ha descubierto que esta enferma y de donde vienen sus cambios de humor:_

_El trastorno bipolar que sufrió en aquella casa._

_Las voces en su interior pidiéndole que mate (esquizofrenia previa producida por actos obligados ha hacer por su vida)._

_**Soy una psicópata, una enferma mental, muchos dicen que estoy loca… porque esto si parece… un pasado de muerte.**_

* * *

**Llega a su fin, hoy no contestaré comentarios me siento un poco desganada... espero que os haya gustado descubrir porque Amy es asesina... EN FIN.**

**Dejen reviews**


	19. En Las Más Oscuras Sombras

**HOLA, os traigo un nuevo capitulo de The Murderer Scholatic, espro que os guste ! ^^**

**Esperemos que os guste.**

**EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**En Las Más Oscuras Sombras**

Ellos no dijeron nada, en realidad, era tristísima, las lágrimas habían salido de todos incluso de Amy quien no las reprimió.

-Dejémoslo por hoy, Tails, espero que me des el código, mañana…

Amy se fue de allí arrastrándolos a los 3, luego les dio algo de comer.

-No es veneno aun os necesito con vida… buenas noches-

Amy les conecto el interruptor de dentro al igual que la valla de electricidad.

-Bueno tenéis, cama comida y las luces están ahí, no hay televisión asi que… os entretenéis andando, no hay mucho ruido, pero a la empiezan andar robots de Eggman por aquí, bueno… nos vemos.

Amy se fue de allí, corriendo se notaba que emocionalmente no estaba bien, supongo que no era fácil soltar esa historia asi de sopetón y sobre todo a sus victimas.

Amy se sentía frustrada por su debilidad.

-uf…- Siguió corriendo sin importar quien la viese se fue a su casa y se echo a la cama rápidamente, no dijo mucho a si misma, había contado todo lo que la había marcado en su vida, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no podía matarles, pero tendría que empezar a comportarse como lo que era, una miserable sin corazón, Amy siguió a lo suyo. Intentar dormir, ¿sabéis la sensación de… no poder dormir porque ha tu mente vienen malos pensamientos que te lo impiden? Pues ella tuvo ese problema. No podía dormir, se levanto una vez mas de la cama y se dirigió a su armario a coger ropa.

-Hay una persona que siempre esta para mi…- dijo sacando el móvil.

Llamo a esa persona que siempre llamaba en casos de urgencias, cogió sus botas y se marcho de allí, dejando su casa libre, cogió su extreme gear.

Llego al parque donde habían quedado.

-Ari- grito.

-Hola Amy-

-Tengo que hablar con alguien, he sentido piedad por mis victimas.

Ari abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Que estas diciendo?-

-Lo que oyes, creo que estoy empezando a tener humanidad.

-No creas, puede ser que sean amigos, por ejemplo ¿tú me matarías?-

-No-

-Por eso, somos amigas y claro, ya se que puede sonarte raro, pero puede que sean buenos para ti, todos entonces los deseos de matar disminuyen, no creo que tengas humanidad, nadie que asesine la tiene.

-Gracias por escucharme Ari, tomamos algo en una disco?

-Claro- Ari asintió y se fueron a tomar algo a un pub, de allí.

Las dos hablaron de diferentes temas, como que hacia ahora Ari, que había de nuevo con Shadow, las victimas que tenían, las grandes cosas que tramaba Ari, para conseguir que Wedchnia se fijase en ella, Amy rio, para ella Wedchnia no era guapo, era mas guapo su mejor amigo Ashura.

-Bueno… yo creo que Ashura esta mas bueno-

-HAS BEBIDO MUCHO, TRAE PA´CA- rio de lo divertido que era meterse con Amy.

-No me da la gana, Ashura es más guapo que ese equidna

-Eso lo dices porque a ti te ponen cachonda los erizos, pero Ashura es argghhh!

-NO, WEDCHNIA ES AGGGGGHHHH-

-No, no lo es.

-SI LO ES. BICHEJA-

-Callate puta.-

-MIRA QUIEN HABLO ESTUPIDA ZORRA.

Las dos rieron ante sus cariñosas palabras.

Siempre se trataban asi pero eran grandes amigas.

Las dos pagaron sus copas y se fueron de allí, Amy sonrio y se fueron a dar una ultima vuelta antes de separarse, pero siempre hay inconvenientes, allí estaba la policía, Amy salió corriendo seguida de Ari, la policía empezó a seguirlas, Amy hizo pasar a Ari a su casa, ahora que la policía las había echo sospechosas, según las fotos que habían tomado tarde o temprano vendrían a por Amy.

-Siento mucho que me conozcan y te hayan pillado a ti conmigo.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no me pillaran.

-Ya no en las más oscuras sombras, ahora pronto vendrán.

-Si, pero hoy no creo que vengan tardara dos días, por eso será mejor marcharnos mañana, a casa de Eggman, menos mal que nadie sabe que es un científico loco y tendré que avisar a mis amigos porque es posible que vayan por ellos.

-Estúpidos policías.

-Ya… pero bueno… durmamos.

Al entrar vieron a Shadow, Amy le conto lo ocurrido, avisaron a los demás y avisaron a Eggman quien acepto el resguardarlos.

-Bueno solucionado- dijo Shadow colgando el teléfono.

-Gracias Shady- contesto Amy besando sus labios cariñosamente y sexy.

-De nada amor- dijo Shadow pero, en ese momento Ari tosió.

-Bueno yo me quedo en el sofá-

Amy el trajo un cojín y una manta, y entraron a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, ACHIIIS!**

**sigo con catarro :S**

**nos leemos**

**DEJEN **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Chau ^^**


	20. Pistas Descalzas

**Bueno estoy hoy aquí, viernes 4 de enero de 2013, cumpleños de mi amigo Félix Sánchez, deseemosle un feliz cumpleaños todos ^^**

**Se lo merece mucho, el me dijo que escribiese aquí, y fue quien me inscribió, le debo mucho, la verdad es mi Brother, siempre atento a mi y eso, me sobre-protege a veces.**

**Sonic: el te inspiro a escribir en fanfiction?**

**Noah: si eso he dicho, tu me escuchas?**

**Sonic: sí, pero entonces como es que el no escribe?**

**Noah: a él no le gusta escribir le gusta leer, y me recomende este sitio, es por eso que le debo mucho ^^**

**Sonic: AHHH, pues Felicidades Félix, espero que cumplas muchos más! ^^**

**Noah: EMPECEMOS, FELICIDADES FÉLIX TE ADORO MUCHIII!**

**Sonic: EMPECEMOS, CAPITULO 20!**

* * *

**Pistas Descalzas**

Rouge miro el video una vez mas, Knuckles, Marine, Charmy, Espio y Vector con la compañía de su jefa Noah.

Noah reviso el video y acerco cuando salían de la esquina.

Allí la vieron.

-AMY- grito Rouge.

-Como es posible…- dijo Marine, notaron que llevaba una navaja en el bolsillo del pantalón al poner cámara lenta, en su bota se notaba aquella arma de 9 milímetros.

-Como es posible que ella sea una asesina, ¿no se supone que esta enferma por aquellos traumas?

-No puede ser…- dijo Noah girando su silla hacia el gran ordenador de nuevo –ELLA NOS PERDIO DESDE DENTRO Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE YA SE HA IDO DE SU CASA. Otros síntomas de los traumas, pueden llevarte a hacer sacrificios-

-¿Sacrificios?- pregunto Charmy sin entender.

-Bueno ya sabéis, decirle a sus padres y hermanos por medio de asesinatos que esta siendo mala y egoísta porque les faltan o como si les intentase decir que les recuerda cada dia.

-Entonces…- dijo Espio preguntando.

-Si es como yo pienso, ella seguirá asi hasta que no encuentre a alguien que sustituya a su familia, suelen ser enfermedades curables con psicología…

-Vaya- dijo Vector.

-Yo conseguiré que este bien, se curara, y no le caerán años de cárcel por esa enfermedad no?- Pregunto Rouge.

-No creo, pero hasta ahora vamos detrás de pistas descalzas, es muy cuidadosa, estoy segura que esta movida por un mafioso.

-Seguramente, buscaremos mafiosos- afirmo Knuckles.

-De acuerdo- dijo Noah –Podéis iros, mañana iremos a casa de Amy Rose, haber si hay documentos.

A la mañana siguiente, los agentes llegaron y encontraron la casa vacía, se veía que habían recogido.

-Bien yo iré al baño a mirar haber si hay ADN de alguien mas aquí- dijo Marine –Tú Rouge iras a la habitación de la derecha, la primera puerta.

-Ok- Rouge siguió las órdenes que Marine daba.

-Tu Knuckles a la de la derecha.

Knuckles no replico y se fue.

-Tu Espio iras a la cocina, Charmy y Vector en la sala, bueno empecemos- todos se separaron

**Con Rouge:**

Reviso los armarios, nada, vacios, había 3 armarios, uno para vestidos y faldas o camisas quizás, tambien había otros dos, para ropa doblada.

Vio que había una estantería con la televisión enchufada entonces vio aquella extraña revista de coches.

-Un chico… vivía con ella- Rouge callo al saber de quien podía tratarse.

-SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG-

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con todos.

**Con Marine:**

Reviso aquel cuarto de baño, no había toallas sucias, ni limpias, ni siquiera champú, y menos cepillos de dientes.

Todo limpio, sin duda eran cuidadosos.

Ni pasta de dientes ni jabón ni nada, ni siquiera papel higiénico.

-MIERDA- grito y salió afuera de su cuarto hasta la sala, donde se habían reunido todos.

**Con Espio:**

Reviso la cocina nada interesante, ni comida, ni platos, ni toalla con que secar los platos, ni fairy, ni siquiera había sartenes o ollas, en las que cocinar, todo estaba vacio, no había pistas con las que poder coger, parecía un piso piloto o algo para vender.

-Nada… si que han sido cuidadosos.

Regreso al salón para reunirse con los demás.

**Con Charmy y Espio:**

Ni videos, ni libros, nin álbumes de fotos, nada con lo que saber donde estaban, bueno únicamente había una foto en la que estaban ella y su padre, la cogieron y vieron caer un papel.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac_

_El reloj pasa._

_Os queda poco, pronto _

_Los niños morirán,_

_Espero que disfrutéis con vuestro_

_Caso, en mi casa no encontrareis mucho_

_Nos vemos_

_Amy Rose la mejor asesina de la ala Suroeste _

Se sorprendieron al ver esa nota, si que era atrevida para desafiarlos, pero hasta ahora había sido anonimato total, y si llevaba dos años, aun era buen tiempo. Solo encontraron eso y el ordenador pero, el ordenador estaba sin disco duro, donde poseería la información asi que no pudieron hacer mucho.

Se fueron a juntos los demás, solo faltaba Knuckles.

**Con Knuckles:**

Esa habitación tenia paredes cubiertas con plástico de burbujas, se notaba que hay era una sala de entrenamiento, las colchonetas del suelo, estaban mal puestas seria quizás porque habrían corrido por ahí, tambien había sangre seca que no podrian comprobar de quien era ya que se había secado probablemente desde hace mucho, reviso todo, hasta que vio un corcho en la esquina.

Vio un montón de fotos tachadas, y vio señalado a Miles Prower uno de los niños que desapareció allí, tambien vio señalado a Sonic The Hedgehog y Silver The Hedgehog. Vio tachada a Julie-Su, a el científico loco de las esmeraldas del caos, cogió el corcho y fue hacia abajo.

Donde todos hablaron de lo que encontraron.

**Un tanto corto, lo sé, pero es así, espero que os haya gustado, es mi regalo a Félix, bueno una parte para Félix ^^ Espero que le este gustando su día especial. (Lo veré mañana) pero bueno, es una parte de mi regalo. Aunque eso no importa.**

**Pues espero que os haya gustado, y que lo disfruteis mucho, bueno y feliz día del cumple de Félix xD **

**QUE MEÑANA HAY CABALGATA DE REYES CUIDADO! Y POR LA NOCHE VIENEN**

**Que los "Reyes" esta noche os dejen los regalos que quereis.**

**Venga dejad reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	21. El Castigo

**Una vez más vuelvo con mis historias, espero que os guste el capitulo 21 de The Murderer Scholastic Bueno, espere... ¿Qué?**

**Sonic: nada**

**Noah: algo sí, que haces aquí?**

**Sonic: es que... no se como decírtelo!**

**Noah: inténtalo, seguro que es una chorrada.**

**Sonic: Ya que... ya que vas a la cocina, hazme un sandwich.**

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: ... **

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: ...**

**Noah: lo haces para desquiciarme verdad?**

**Sonic sonríe tetricamente.**

**Noah: cabrón**

**Sale de la habitación y a los tres segundos vuelve.**

**Noah: empecemos**

**Sonic: EH Y MI SANDWICH!**

**Noah: empecemos dije!**

* * *

**El Castigo**

Después de estar investigando varias horas, Knuckles y Rouge se fueron de la comisaria para ir a pasear, siguieron caminando para ir a casa de la murciélago. Mientras una persona las seguía.

**_Any act that influence me deserves_**

**_A PUNISHMENT, A PUNISHMENT_**

**_PUT IT_**

El Castigo será peor de lo que imaginen… ella lo planea, ella lo sabe, ¿ellos se dan cuenta de que alguien les sigue?

**_Followed his steps and leaves die_**

**_Fear can all can even make you die_**

**_If you think you can help me... to my…_**

Ellos no lo saben pero están pidiendo a gritos ayuda, no sabéis lo que os espera, esto es un castigo algo que va a ser histórico unos agentes de rehenes, sin atreverse a dar pasos.

**_As a result an idiot pathetic and you can not get rid_**

**_That feeling that tells you your hazard_**

**_Not even the instinct of survival you save_**

**_Because you've caught, still it, stealth,_**

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, ten cuidado, porque te sigue y será capaz de todo por verte sufrir, ándate con cuidado, porque nunca se sabe quien es tu enemigo, puede ser peor de lo que te imagines, porque por muchas cosas que digan todo puede ser mentira, no te fíes de un libro por su portada.

**_Without fear for your firearms,_**

**_Know that you could capture it_**

**_But their confidence is greater than you think_**

**_Because the madness leads to a higher grade_**

Ella sabe lo que es la debilidad, y os hara débiles, nadie la capturara, será un logro histórico el cambio, los policías atrapados por los ladrones o asesinos, ahora aprended, a no meteros en el camino de alguien, el reloj hace tic-tac, ellos se asustan porque les parece que alguien les ha seguido, están alerta, pero sus sentidos quieren salir huyendo.

**_That think that are lesser evils, can be_**

**_The worst_**

**_And if have an effect me your things._**

Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido, posiblemente sea Amy, pero el miedo no les deja en paz, les acuna a los dos y les da abrazos, para hacer reir en silencio a una criminal, que disfruta con todos vuestros gritillos interiores.

**_A PUNISHMENT A PUNISHMENT_**

**_PUT IT YOUR._**

**_They are now scared,_**

**_It save We, _**

Piden a dios, que les ayude, porque este va a ser el castigo, el castigo, pónselo ya, pónselo tu, se han metido con quien no debían… ahora el castigo hara el efecto.

**_I do not know to do_**

**_We do not even have strength to shoot,_**

**_Our hands and legs do not react_**

**_Fear can handle it all._**

**_Fear makes the impossible._**

Sus manos no responden sus pies tampoco, todo esto empezó por ser policías si os dejaseis de tonterías y os hicieseis carpinteros, quizás a la larga seguiríais vivos, vosotros os lo buscasteis, vuestro trabajo es peligroso… yo de vosotros escapaba, escapad.

**_Let yourself useless..._**

**_A punishment I will put so learn..._**

**_To not put you with me..._**

**_It is now the end _**

Si pensáis que ahora se rendirá o sentirá pena vais mal, muy mal… todo esto empezara, mal, empezara muy mal, todo lo malo, suele pasarle a uno propio y a ti te ha tocado, si tuvieseis los ovarios necesarios de enfrentaros, pero ya no podéis hacer nada, dentro de unos minutos…

**_COME WITH ME… _**

**_SUSPENDED RESEARCH_**

**_WITHOUT THEIR AGENTS,_**

**_GOODBYE, REST WELL._**

**_BANG._**

Un disparo, caes inconsciente, otro a ti equidna rojo, ya sois míos, el castigo comenzara de un momento a otro, se acabo el tiempo bueno en el que nadie os cogía agentes, ahora ella, os tiene, os consiguió. Ahora en serios problemas estais…

Escucha lo que dice.

-No os hubieseis metido donde yo no os he llamado-

Todo negro, tus ojos pesan, te sientes débil, no puedes hacer nada.

Porque eres una chica con corazón que ira al reino de los sin corazones…

**Bueno que tal? Un poco corto quizás pero bueno, esperemos que os guste ^^**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**Un besin, dejenme review!**


	22. Sanos Y Salvos

**Aqui viene el antepenultimo capitulo de este fic, solo quedan dos más... QUE TRISTE! CON LO BONITO QUE CREO QUE ME QUEDO.. ;s**

**Bueno... ;)**

**Empecemos, que no hay mucho qe decir**

* * *

**Sanos y Salvos**

Rouge abrió los ojos y vio a Knuckles a su lado.

Entonces levanto la vista a los niños.

-CHICOS!- Les grito.

Ellos levantaron la vista a ver a los oficiales. –ESTAIS BIEN?

Asintieron sin ganas, -Os sacaremos de aquí-

Entonces vio al erizo negro pasar por ahí, seguido de un erizo verde y un halcón verde oscuro.

-TU IDIOTA NEGRO, VEN AQUÍ Y DA LA CARA, TU LA HAS HECHO ASESINA Y NO TE LO PERDONARE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE CORTARE EN PEDAZOS, ESPERA A QUE SALGA YO DE TI HUIRIA- grito la murciélago.

Los chicos no dijeron nada solo se quedaron asombrados, por el cambio de humor de la murciélago, supusieron que lo decía por Amy.

El erizo negro echo una mirada asesina a la jovencita murciélago.

-OH NO PIENSES QUE ME ASUSTAS. TE MATARE YO-

Iba a acercarse cuando unos brazos le rodearon eran rosas.

-Tranquilo Shady, ella es muy impulsiva, ve a ver a Eggman nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

-De acuerdo- asintió el erizo.

Rouge y Knuckles pudieron ver a una gata lila besando al erizo verde y una golondrina morada enganchada en el halcón verde, los chicos se fueron y dejaron ver a Amy quien iba de negro y gris.

-Bueno, bueno, habéis dormido bien?- pregunto Amy.

-Amy tu eres buena, vuelve en ti, no eres una asesina.

Amy cambio su sonrisa sincera por una mirada de odio, fría, dura y gélida.

-Tú no me dices lo que soy o no soy- metió sus brazos entre los barrotes de la cárcel donde estaba encerrada Rouge y la agarro por el cuello, haciendo que chocase contra los barrotes, cada intento de palabras Amy apretaba más fuerte a Rouge.

Por fuera parecía ir a matarla, pero por dentro era la fase de negación, entonces cuando vio que casi no respiraba y el equidna atado no podía ayudarla, Amy soltó a Rouge.

-La próxima vez lo hare mas tiempo, que te quede claro, estúpida- dijo Amy a Rouge.

Se giro a sus amigas que sonreían y se decidió a hablar.

-Vosotras convenced a Miles para que os de el código. Yo vigilare.

Los días pasaron, Miles agrandaba el plazo de su vida, negándose o dando códigos falsos, Amy no decía nada, se dejaba manipular solo callaba, las chicas en cierta parte se molestaron, pero no dijeron nada ni objetaron a Amy, por alguna razón, Amy tenia ese carácter desde que Rouge armo el espolio hace unas semanas, quizás sus pensamientos sobre matar habían cambiado, o quizás le gustaba la demora de saber que pronto moriran y no sabran nunca cuando será hasta que sea.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, varias veces habían pillado a Rouge y Knuckles intentando localizar a la policía o dando señales de que estaban ahí, Amy no mencionaba nada, ellos seguían sanos y salvos. Y eso molestaba bastante a Eggman.

Hasta que Amy decidió explicarle a Eggman lo que ocurría, su mente estaba revolotada asi que tubo que inventarse una excusa tonta, "mira Egg, cuanto mas tiempo estemos con ellos con vida la policía dejara de buscarlos, ya sabes… jeje" y el simplemente le contesto.

"Espero que tengas razón Rose, espero que tengas razón…"

Amy desde aquel dia empezó a estar distante y en su mundo, solo pensando si de verdad ella había recobrado la humanidad que antes tenia, podía ser que sus buenos sentimientos reaccionasen al estar con Tails… todos ellos le daban pena a la eriza rosa y no sabia porque, se convenció a si misma de que lo mejor era cortar y tirar, pero… simplemente no pudo, no pudo. E intento esforzarse en proponer una tortura.

Hasta que por fin llego el dia.

Amy se encamino hacia las demás que se encontraban en las cárceles de vigilancia se paro ante ellas y las chicas decidieron hablar.

-Oye, Amy…¿Qué te mantiene atada a dejarlos aun con vida?-

-Os hace una tortura?- pregunto la eriza rosa aun con la vista fija en Miles, lo dijo bastante bajo por lo que ninguno de los prisioneros alcanzo a oírla.

-YAAP! TORTURA! QUE EMOCION- Blaze prendió fuego en una mano suya.

Todos los prisioneros levantaron la vista para ver a Blaze al oir la palabra TORTURA ser pronunciable.

-Habrá tortura a menos… que Miles nos de el código… y os aseguro que al hacerlo el…

-AMY! LA POLICIA!- grito Scourge.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Amy mirando a Scourge.

-HUID! Eggman ha activado el sistema de explosión y esta con Shadow- Scourge cogió a Blaze en brazos.

-Rápido, la explosión será en unos quince minutos, rápido- Scourge salió corriendo con Blaze en brazos, Wave salió volando.

Amy en cambio se quedo paralizada.

_Pobrecillos… pero déjalos arder y volar por los aires, huye, solo te quedan diez minutos… venga déjales morir, aunque no se lo merezcan._

_**Es una forma de matarles, déjales hay, venga, que mueran, la vida es difícil… QUE MUERAN.**_

_**Te recuerdo, Amy… que solo eres una maquina de matar que sigue ordenes, aunque no tengáis ese código tu orden era hacer la maquina y matar, matarle de esta forma, es mucho mas fácil asi no te manchas las manos.**_

_Amy, tu tienes sentimientos, sálvalos, tu siempre has sido buena… Amy, por favor vuelve en ti._

-Yo… yo…-

Miro a los prisioneros –Ya se que voy ha hacer- murmuro.

**Ya esta este capitulo, que tal?**

**solo dos! **

**NOS LEEMOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	23. Gracias A Ti, Amigo

**Bien, aquí traigo el antepenultimo capitulo, domingo 3 de febrero proxima actualizacion.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nada más que añadir, EMPECEMOS! :)**

* * *

**Gracias A Ti, Amigo**

Con Eggman:

Nada más escapar de allí Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun robots creados por el, habían escapado, por fin habían logrado librarse de las pruebas, la policía no tendría pruebas para encarcelarle.

-Señor, que pasara con la maquina?

-No te preocupes, Bocoe, todo se arreglara- y esbozo una sonrisa macabra.

-No todo se arreglara- el erizo rojo mantuvo su arma en alto –Doctor Eggman queda detenido por mafia, traficante, entrenar a jóvenes para matar y obligar a robos inadecuados.

-No puede ser…

Con Shadow y Migthy:

Estuvieron contemplando aquel edificio que en menos de 5 minutos explotaría, resoplo preocupado, y es que su cosita rosa aun no había salido.

-Tranquilo Shads, Amy es fuerte, saldrá de ahí- dijo Migthy poniendo una mano en el hombro del erizo negro.

-Espero que sea verdad… pues ella es todo lo que tengo-

-¿Todo?

-Ella es lo que me hace seguir adelante, aunque ella diga que no es especial y que no hace nada especial por mí aunque le gustaría, ella con estar junto a mí… hace que mi mundo… sea más fácil, me hace continuar… aun la amo como el primer dia-

-Pf….- soltó intentando aguantar la risa.

Shadow agarro por el cuello a Migthy.

-Si le dices esto ha alguien serás historia- amenazo Shadow.

-De-acuer-do- pronuncio el armadillo con dificultad.

Shadow lo soltó y dirigió la vista a la explosión que se acababa de producir.

Con Scourge y Blaze:

-Scourgy, ¿tu crees que Amy salió a tiempo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir Blaze?- contesto a la pregunta de su novia con otra pregunta.

-Ella, aun se quedo dentro y no echo a correr detrás de Wave, crees que… ella ha estado asi, ¿por que no quería su muerte?- hablo con tono de voz preocupado.

-Puede ser… pero eso solo la hace humana, todos nosotros hemos sido asi… ¿o no?- contesto su novio.

-Si yo le cogiera cariño a una chica a la que tuve que matar- le comento la gata lila.

-Yo a un colega mio… pero al final lo mate- la miro hablando.

-Yo tambien- afirmo la gata de ojos ámbar

Intercambiaron sonrisas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora que han detenido a Eggman?- pregunto Blaze mirando a los trocitos de su base.

-Empezar una nueva vida, una juntos-

-Scourge yo…

-Solo si quieres… venir conmigo a otro lugar, lejos a una isla… donde ser buenas personas-

-Me encantaría- le dijo Blaze con lágrimas en los ojos.

Scourge cogió su barbilla y la beso en los labios con mucha pasión.

-Me gustaría ir con los demás…- comento Blaze.

-Que tal si se lo proponemos?- pregunto el erizo verde.

-Eres magnifico cariño- afirmo la gata.

-No más que tu princesa- hablo el erizo de orbes azules.

Un nuevo beso, se separan por la falta de aire.

-Espero que Ames este bien.

-Veras como si, ella es muy fuerte-

-Esperemos un poco.

Con Wave y Jet:

-Que crees que ha pasado con Amy?

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Jet mirando confuso a Wave.

-Estoy preocupada ella no salió al mismo tiempo que nosotros- confeso la golondrina morada.

-Espero que este bien, sin ella todo esto seria imposible-

-Sabes que?- pregunto la golondrina.

-Que?- pregunto el halcón verde.

-ella ha sustituido mi familia- dijo Wave soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Preciosa, estoy segura de que ella ha salido a tiempo, te lo aseguro, Amy es demasiado fuerte para no soportar la muerte de esos idiotas, ha sufrido cosas peores, simplemente espera a que salga-

-Espero que tengas razón…- murmuro Wave mirando tristemente a Jet.

-Solo esperemos…-

-Lo hare hasta que me de cuenta de que ella no volverá-

-Solo debes esperar…, No seas impaciente- contesto el halcón con cierto elenco de tristeza.

Con Amy, Tails, Rouge, Sonic, Silver y Knuckles.

Respiraron hondamente, Tails elevo su vista para ver aquel extraño prado.

-Estamos….- dijo Rouge viendo el prado.

-Vivos- afirmo el equidna rojo.

-Supongo que tenias razón- la voz suave provenía del alto, todos elevaron la vista, para ver a Amy sentada en la roca con una mirada de tristeza.

-Nos… nos has salvado- dijo Silver incrédulo.

-Sabia que eras una persona de buen corazón- dijo Tails –Sabia que tenias humanidad… lo sabia- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Tails.

-Venga no llores Tails, ha sido gracias a ti, amigo- dijo Amy saltando y abrazando a Tails. –Gracias por demostrarme que de verdad no soy un monstruo.

-no lo agradezcas, yo simplemente sabia que no harías nada de eso, gracias Amy… gracias- lagrimas fueron derramadas en el top ajustado de la eriza rosa.

-si tengo que agradecerlo, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-No lo sientas, ha sido lo mejor que he vivido en estos tres meses, aunque nunca perdí mi esperanza en ti…

-Gracias- Amy lloro mas fuerte en Tails que la apretó contra el. -Eres… eres el mejor…- lloro más fuerte.

Silver y Sonic simplemente se enternecieron un poco a pesar de aquellas 3 semanas viviendo entre la muerte y el miedo, pero no pudieron ver como Amy se soltaba de Tails.

-Solo quiero decirte agente Rouge, que una criminal nunca se rinde- sonrio desafiante –Que quede claro, no permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo, y mucho menos pagare por mis crímenes-

-Eso se vera- dijo Knuckles alzando sus puños.

-Para Knucky-

-¿Qué? Ha estado a punto de matarnos-

-Ella nunca haría daño, lo se- afirmo la murciélago.

-Gracias por su voto de confianza. Va a ser acertado. Solo espero… que… que me perdonéis…- la lágrimas querían salir pero Amy las oprimió.

-No hay porque… pero sinceramente, ahora entiendo la frase "no juzgues un libro por su portada"- dijo Sonic, Amy rio fuertemente.

-Ahora que huiré, me gustaría que no publicasen esto en el periódico, que la identidad de los seis permaneciese secreta…

-Como quieras Pinky.

-Os dejare esto en la entrada de la comisaria… yo me voy, y por cierto, Rouge esta es la casa de verano de mis padres, solíamos venir aquí en los días calurosos y en los fines de semana, esto es Green Hill…-

-Green Hill…- murmuro Silver.

-Hasta pronto, espero que nos volvamos a vernos en mejores circunstancias…- dijo Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh si te veo y no esta Rouge te encarcelare.

-Como quieras, pero será difícil- alzo la esmeralda caos –CHAOS CONTROL-

Para simplemente desaparecer de ese lugar donde su familia y ella pasaban días felices… ahora seria el comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Le...snif... BUENO, YO ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD OS HAYA GUSTADO! **

**dejenme reviews!**


	24. Una Nueva Vida

**Bueno, aquí llego al fin, está historia ha acabado, con solo 24 capítulos, me lo pase genial escribiéndola, este es el ultimo capitulo y lo he subido antes porque he tenido un hueco en este tiempo, hoy día... 30 de enero de 2013, que ya solo queda 31 y ya llevamos un mes en el dos mil trece, increíble, que rápido pasa en tiempo, ya llevo... 4 meses en fanfiction, recién cumplidos ^^**

**Otro punto, he actualizado una encuesta para conocer que queréis y preferís que actualice antes. Gracias.**

**Bueno, eso es toda mi introducción ^^**

* * *

**Una Nueva Vida**

Contemplo las estrellas.

-Han pasado diez años, aun sigues teniendo miedo de saltar- pronuncio sentándose a su lado.

-Tantos años…- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Si… pero que sepas que me alegro de que por lo menos seas feliz.

-Yo creo que te arrastre ha hacerte bueno- confeso con pena.

-Yo haría lo imposible por ti, mi lindura- la abrazo dejando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo hacemos juntos?-

-Pero es un precipicio muy alto…- se quejo la eriza.

-Precipicio? JAJAJAJA, Amelia Rose tiene miedo?-

-Callate Shadow- grito molesta.

-Venga, hay mar debajo y solo estamos a 15 metros del mar, no es tanto-

-Como muera te matare-

-Y como piensas matarme muerta?- se burlo el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-Te atormentare siendo un fantasma- contesto burlona.

-Vah… no creo en los fantasmas-

La golondrina toco el hombro de Shadow cubriéndose con una sabana.

Shadow se giro hacia atrás.

-UUUUUAHHHHHHH! UN FANTASMA!-

Amy rio –Callate Shadow, despertaras a Karine, me ha costado mucho dormirla- se quejo Amy.

-lo siento- dijo Shadow avergonzado.

Wave se quito la sabana de encima.

-Lo siento, es que me moría por ver tu cara.

-Te odio- protesto Shadow a Wave.

Jet se acerco a donde se encontraban los demás, Jet llevaba un bañador negro y verde oscuro, Wave un bikini palabra de honor de color rosa oscuro.

Blaze y Scourge se acercaron a la escena.

-Has dormido a Sindy y Claus?- pregunto Amy mirando a Blaze.

-Uf… sí, esto de tener hijos no es tan agradable para tener momentos a solas-

-Tu lo quisiste Blaze- dijo Amy con una sonrisa –Usa protección- rio como si fuese su madre.

-La protección es un condón no?- bromeo Scourge.

-Claro hijo y se colo…

-JAJAJAJJA parad ya…- rio Amy.

-Ay, ay, ay… si no te gusta la vida de madre casada seria mejor que hicieses como Jet y yo, casados y sin hijos.

-Después eres una madre vieja- contesto Blaze.

Todos rieron, incluso Wave.

Y asi es su nueva vida, viven lejos de Knothle y de Green Hill, cruzaron mar y tierra hasta un lugar muy lejos, no hace ni frio ni calor, viven cerca de un acantilado donde construyeron unas tres casas para cada pareja.

-VAMOS AL AGUA!- grito Blaze acercándose al borde.

Extendió su mano a Scourge, que la acepto y sonrio, Wave agarro a Blaze y a Jet.

-Venga es hora de la "purificación"- dijo Shadow con una sonrisa amable.

-Solo si nunca me dejas-

-Te lo prometo.

Con estas palabras la pareja se fue con el resto agarrándose los seis de la mano saltaron al agua, la purificación por un alma mejor, algo nuevo que cambia dia a dia… por cada sorpresa y cada accidente, cada conversación, cada capricho… porque su amistad durara por siempre.

**~0~0~**

-estamos aquí!- grito una voz masculina bastante grave.

Se aproximo a ellos.

-Hola chicos, que tal todo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien- sonrio dulcemente la chica de voz suave.

-Veo que os va bien, para cuando el niño?-

-Sonic…- dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

-Venga no seas así, se perfectamente que pronto estaréis poniéndoos a ello, admítelo Cream!-

Cream se ruborizo al igual que su acompañante.

-SONIC!- grito la chica a su lado, cogiendo su mejilla.

Sonic pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Marine no seas así, sabes que siempre me meteré con Tails y Cream-

-Pobrecillos, anda déjales- dijo Marine sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

-Gracias Mari- agradeció Cream.

-de nada Crimi-

-Silver llega tarde, otra vez…- se quejo Sonic.

-llegue- Silver sonrio agarrando a una equidna de la mano.

-Hola Tikal- saludaron todos.

-Quien iba a decirlo…- hablo Tails.

-Lo que?

-Amy esta casada y tiene un hijo, Blaze tiene dos hijos y están casados, Jet y Wave están casados, Charmy ha ligado con Honey, Espio esta felizmente con Cofeep, y Vector ha ligado con Mina, y míranos a nosotros, yo que amaba locamente a Amy empezamos como amigos y acabamos con algunos besitos para luego ser amigos y no saber mas de ella y voy y me doy cuenta de la perfección que no vi a Cream era la que quería, Sonic que amaba a Amy acabo con su fan numero uno Marine y Silver quien solo pensaba en Amy, el acabo con una chica que conoció en la universidad, la vida da muchas vueltas pero sabéis que… me alegro de esta nueva vida, y solo espero que nuestros amigos estén felizmente con su vida, porque no me arrepiento de mis decisiones- confeso Tails.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegro de todos los cambios- confeso Silver.

-Nosotras igual- dijeron las chicas a la vez, para agarrarse a sus novios y maridos.

Para marcharse de la plaza.

**~0~0~**

-Oye, como crees que le ira a Pinky?

-Bien- contesto el equidna con algo de rudeza en su voz.

-Se que te molesta, pero no se han vuelto a cometer asesinatos desde que eso paso.

-Lo se…- dijo Knuckles.

-Asi me gusta- le beso nuevamente.

-Has dormido a Esmerald?- pregunto Knuckles.

-Si, yo nunca pierdo el tiempo.

-Lose…

-Te imaginabas que esto acabaría asi?- pregunto con cierto tono soñador.

-No, la verdad me sorprendió.

-Lo se… ahora, solo queda vivir nuestra nueva vida- contesto la murciélago.

-Rouge… mientras estes aquí conmigo… yo sere feliz-

-Te amo Knuckles The Equidna-

-Y yo a ti tambien Rouge The Bat.

Un beso. Tres finales, una nueva vida para todas. Y que crees que pasara… si esas vidas se cruzasen, eso seria otra historia…

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido su ultimo capítulo, mis OC´s presentes han sido: **

**Swetty The Rabbit, Kevin The Hedgehog, Noah The Hedgehog y Rock The Equidna... :)**

**Y si eso, la familia muerta de Amy... (Pobrecilla)**

**Y Emerald, Karine, Sindy y Claus, los hijos de Amy y Blaze.**

**Este es el último punto. **

**·Gracias a mis dos Followers:**

**-**_Dulce Angel Oscuro._

**-**_XSophieBlackRoseX._

**·A mis tres Favoritos:**

-_Dulce Angel Oscuro_

**-**_IlikeYouMxN_

-_Katy La Eriza_

**·A mis reviews, mayoritariamente a:**

**-**Katy La Eriza

**-**Mochi The Lynx

**Gracias por las visitas a las historias, que de momento tengo... 1626, que ascenderán con este último capítulo. Y lo ultimo, ojala consigamos 60 reviews, ya que tengo ahora mismo 58. **

**Bueno gracias por leer, por los favoritos, por visitar mi historia y por último. Quiero recomendaros:**

-Of baseball Terms de** Frankie Monster.**

-Renacer de **Rinoa83**

-El Libro de Los Sueños de** Mochi The Lynx**

-Cosas del destino de **Katy la eriza**

-Luna De Sangre de** Mochi The Lynx**

-The Dark Cristhal, **es mía.**

-Entre Rejas, **es mía.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo. Nos leemos en otra historia :)**


End file.
